Miraculeux Décembre
by Lo-y-t
Summary: En ce mois de décembre, Marinette revient sur les événements qui l'ont marquée cette année. Mais attention, l'année n'est pas encore terminée et décembre lui réserve son lot de surprises de magies ! [Calendrier de l'Avent]
1. Samedi 30 novembre - Le cahier

A peine rentrée d'une énième bataille contre le Papillon, je me laisse tomber sur mon lit et fixe le plafond avec intérêt. Ma bouche échappe un bruyant soupir tandis que j'étire distraitement mes membres inférieurs. Tikki, tout aussi épuisée de ce nouvel affrontement, se pose sur mon coussin et grignote l'un des macarons à la framboise que je garde précieusement dans ma bourse.

\- « Si seulement le Papillon pouvait pendre des vacances. » Je geins en m'installant doucement en tailleur sur mon lit. « Je pourrais préparer mes cadeaux de Noël tranquillement sans me soucier de lui. »

Mon kwami approuve mes dires et avale une dernière bouchée de son dessert.

\- « Tu as raison Marinette, mais heureusement que Paris peut compter sur Chat Noir et Ladybug pour préserver la paix ! »

Elle gigotte d'une telle manière que je pouffe du nez malgré la fatigue. Tout à coup, mon téléphone se met à vibrer. C'est Alya, elle m'envoie les derniers clichés de l'affrontement entre les deux super-héros et Vibrenoir, un akumatisé ayant pour faculté de rendre aveugle n'importe qui le touchant. Heureusement que Chat Noir et moi sommes suffisamment. J'ai dû guider mon pauvre chaton aveugle pour qu'il détruire de son cataclysme la broche dans laquelle se logeait l'akuma. Instinctivement, je cligne plusieurs fois des yeux. Cela fait du bien d'y voir clair. Mon regard se porte sur la date affichée à l'écran : 30 novembre. Moins d'un mois avant Noël.

\- « Marinette ? »

La voix de ma mère s'élève dans le salon, le bruit de ses pas sur l'échelle menant à ma chambre obligent Tikki à se dissimuler sous mes couvertures. Lorsque la trappe se soulève, j'inspire profondément pour paraître aussi naturelle que possible.

\- « Coucou maman ! Ca va ?

\- Marinette… Il me semblait t'avoir demandée de ranger ta chambre tout à l'heure. »

Je frisonne et jauge les caisses et tissus éparpillés un peu partout dans la pièce. Elle a raison, j'avais totalement oublié !

\- « J-Je vais le faire !

\- Des fois, je me demande si tu nous écoutes… » Souffle-t-elle avant de refermer la trappe.

Dépitée, je me lève, non sans râler et commence à ramasser les objets trainant aux quatre coins de ma chambre. Si elle savait que je suis Ladybug, je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle me forcerait à effectuer ce genre de corvée.

\- « Il me faudrait un Lucky Charm capable de nettoyer tout d'un coup. » Je conclus en repliant des vêtements égarés, provoquant un rire à Tikki. « Hé, mais c'est mon journal intime ! »

Du coin de l'œil, je reconnais la boite dans laquelle j'ai glissé mon cahier secret, celui dans lequel je notais mes exploits et mes défaites il y a encore quelques semaines. Rapidement, j'ouvre la boite et découvre mon journal. Adrien, Chat Noir, Adrien, Chloé, Adrien. Toujours les mêmes noms qui reviennent. Pourtant, les choses ont bien changé depuis mes premières confessions.

Peut-être est-il temps de reprendre l'écriture de mes aventures ? Je réprime un bâillement. Pas ce soir, je suis beaucoup trop fatiguée.

Demain !

* * *

Hééééé bonjour !

Comme vous l'aurez compris, il s'agit d'une sorte de calendrier de l'Avent spécial Miraculous !  
Bon, je me suis informée, mais ce serait compliqué de vous envoyer tous des chocolats chaque jour... Du coup, on va se contenter de chapitres !

Au programme: un chapitre par jour jusqu'à Noël ! Histoire d'attendre les cadeaux...

Miraculeux Décembre abordera la fin de l'année de Marinette à travers son journal intime ! Je prends donc en compte la saison 3 et les derniers épisodes (donc si vous n'avez pas vu les derniers épisodes, je vous conseille d'éviter de lire les prochains chapitres avant de les avoir vus. Désolée d'avance pour celles et ceux qui suivent la diffusion TV. Je vous comprends parfaitement, mais je n'avais pas envie de changer mes chapitres en fonction de ça... )

Avant de vous laisser, j'ai une question à vous poser ! Vers quelle heure devrais-je publier les chapitres ? La plupart d'entre nous ouvrent leur case le matin, donc je pense en faire de même, mais j'ai lu que certaines comptaient profiter des chapitres dans les transports en commun.

Je vous propose donc de publier les chapitres entre 6h et 6h30, heure à la quelle je me lève pour aller travailler. (sauf les week-end, faites pas genre vous allez vous lever à 6h pour me lire :^) )

PS : je sais que certains d'entre vous attendent la suite de Cécité - fiction que j'ai mis en pause il y a plus d'un an. Voyez ici une manière pour moi de me remettre à Miraculous avant de reprendre l'écriture de ce tome.

Loyt ~


	2. Dimanche 1er décembre - Cette année

✲ _Cher journal,_

_Je n'y crois pas, l'année est bientôt terminée !_  
_Il faut dire que je n'ai vu le temps passer. Entre mes études et mes aventures en tant que Ladybug, je n'ai pas eu une minute de répit... Sans parler de multiples tentatives de me confesser auprès d'Adrien... _✲

\- « Que fais-tu Marinette ? » M'interroge Tikki, posée sous ma lampe de chevet.

Surprise, je m'avachis sur mon journal intime et me mets à rire bêtement.

\- « Oh Tikki ! Tu m'as fait peur.

\- C'est ton journal ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu le caches ? Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? »

Mon kwami arbore une expression peinée sur son visage. Je m'empresse de reculer pour la rassurer.

\- « Mais non, Tikki. Tu sais bien que tu es la seule à qui je peux tout confier. »

Un sourire se dessine instantanément sur sa petite bouche rouge. Il ne lui en faut pas plus pour voler jusqu'à mon épaule pour lire les premières lignes de ma page. En silence, je décide de poursuivre l'écriture avec ma chère amie à mes côtés.

✲ _Cette année, le Papillon est devenu beaucoup plus fort._  
_Un autre porteur de Miraculous s'est joint à lui et elle est capable de créer des sentimonstres aussi puissants que les akumatisés ! _✲

Je m'arrête à la fin de la ligne et caresse mes lèvres avec l'arrière du stylo. Les souvenirs de nos batailles défilent dans mon esprit. Qui peut bien se cacher derrière le Papillon et Mayura ? Lentement, je descends mon regard sur le cahier et gribouille quelques dessins.

✲ _De notre côté, notre équipe s'est aussi agrandie. Chat Noir et moi pouvons désormais compter sur l'aide de Rena Rouge, Carapace, Bunnix, le Roi Singe, Pégase, Vipérion et Ryuko ! _✲

\- « On croirait une énorme famille de super-héros. » Je plaisante en ajoutant mon partenaire à la liste.

Mon enthousiasme baisse quand j'émets un doute sur le papier.

✲ _Ah et il y a aussi Queen Bee._  
_Mais je doute de pouvoir lui faire confiance pour les prochaines batailles contre le Papillon. Chloé était tellement en colère contre Ladybug qu'elle s'est allié avec notre pire ennemi et a failli causer notre perte ! _✲

\- « Tu ne trouves pas que tu y vas un peu fort, Marinette ? »

Je lorgne Tikki du coin de l'œil et secoue doucement la tête.

\- « C'est aussi de ma faute si Maître Fû a dû céder la Miracle Box, mais je ne pardonnerai jamais à Chloé d'avoir mis Paris en danger juste pour redevenir une super-héroïne. »

Le soupir de mon kwami parvient à mes oreilles, mais je l'ignore pour écrire mes impressions sur Chloé Bourgeois.

✲ _Maintenant que le Papillon connait l'identité des porteurs de miraculous, je ne peux plus me permettre de demander de l'aide à mes amis pour purifier les akumas. Et s'il venait à faire le lien entre tous mes amis? Le Papillon risquerait de découvrir mon identité secrète !_ ✲

A la fin de cette constatation, je m'adosse au dossier de ma chaise et fixe le plafond. A me lire, j'ai la vague impression que cette année n'a été que complications. Cependant, il me reste encore une chose à noter.

✲ _Par contre, j'ai eu l'occasion de me rapprocher de plusieurs personnes cette année, dont Adrien et Chat Noir ! Puis il y a Kagami. Elle n'est pas aussi mauvaise que je le pensais, juste un tantinet dure... Son seul défaut est d'approcher Adrien d'un peu trop près. Et si c'est le cas, je sais que je peux en parler à Luka. _✲

Mon visage s'illumine soudainement.

✲ _Oh, j'allais oublier les Kitty Section ! Cette année a été le début de notre groupe de rock et je suis sûre qu'on va parvenir à de grandes choses ensemble ! _✲

Enhardie, je gribouille distraitement quelques dessins de mes amis. Mais rapidement, le sommeil vient chatouiller mes yeux. Je lâche brusquement le stylo sur mon bureau et recule pour m'étirer. Il est tard et demain est le début d'une nouvelle semaine. Avant de refermer mon journal, je me penche dessus une dernière fois et y inscris :

✲ _Faisons-en sorte que ce mois de décembre soit le plus miraculeux de tous ! _✲


	3. Lundi 2 décembre - Brisure

✲_ Cher journal,_

_Aujourd'hui, j'ai vécu la pire journée de ma vie ! _✲

\- « Marinette, tu ne devrais pas répondre aux messages d'Alya ? » S'enquiert mon kwami, installé au beau milieu de ma page.

Je secoue vivement la tête.

\- « Non Tikki, tu ne te rends pas compte que c'est la fin du monde ?! »

Dans mon désespoir, je balance mon stylo au loin et me replie sur ma chaise. Les quelques heures qui venaient de s'écouler étaient probablement les pires de cette année. Les vibrations de mon portable provoquent un vacarme au contact de mon bureau. Désolée, Alya. Je décide d'éteindre mon portable et de le jeter négligemment sur mon lit.

\- « Mais Marinette...

\- Pardonne-moi, Tikki, mais je ne suis pas d'humeur. »

La petite créature rouge soupire doucement tandis que je récupère mon stylo et m'assois confortablement devant mon cahier.

Par où commencer, déjà...

Je raye de plusieurs barres les premiers mots de la page et reprends plus calmement.

✲_ Cher Journal,_

_Aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé de tirer un trait sur Adrien Agreste. […]_

Lundi annonce le début d'une nouvelle semaine. Comme à mon habitude, je me pointe au portail quelques secondes avant le début de mon premier cours. Il faut dire qu'il y a du progrès ! La raison de mon presque retard n'est pas dû à un akuma ou à un quelconque plan du Papillon. Non, c'est plutôt mon réveil qui a décidé de me jouer un mauvais tour !

\- « Incroyable, notre Marinette nationale arrive pile à l'heure ! » Se moque ma meilleure amie, d'ores et déjà assise à notre place habituelle.

Je pousse un rire gêné, glissant ma main dans mes cheveux noués en couettes basses. Mon regard se porte directement sur le banc derrière, où Nino et Adrien me saluent joyeusement. Adrien... Je me sens rougir de la tête aux pieds, figée sur place. Soudain, une main se plaque sur mon épaule et me bouscule brusquement.

\- « Bouge-toi, j'aimerais bien passer ! »

Cette voix nasillarde appartient à Chloé Bourgeois. Elle me fusille de ses yeux bleus puis jauge l'ensemble de la classe. Tout le monde - ou presque - la dévisage. La trahison de Queen Bee envers Ladybug n'a de secret pour personne. Quand elle s'en aperçoit, Chloé écarquille les yeux et essaie de les ignorer en rejoignant son siège, Sabrina sur ses talons.

\- « Elle va rapidement descendre de son petit nuage. » Grogne Alya alors que je débarrasse mon sac de quelques affaires. "Ce qu'elle a fait à Ladybug est inacceptable."

Je me contente d'hocher de la tête. Elle ne sait pas que j'étais aux premières loges de la trahison de Chloé.

\- « Ouais, elle nous a tous mis en danger. » Surenchérit Nino à l'arrière.

Nous nous tournons d'un commun accord pour partager nos impressions. Cependant, Adrien semble rester en retrait, ce qui n'échappe pas à notre chère créatrice du Ladyblog.

\- « Tu en penses quoi, Adrien ? »

Celui-ci esquisse un mouvement de recul, s'adossant à son siège. On dirait qu'il était dans la lune. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il est si beau quand il pense...

\- « M-moi ? » Bafouille-t-il avant de reprendre plus sérieusement. « Je pense que Chloé avait peut-être des raisons. »

Le regard noir que lui lance Alya l'oblige à poursuivre :

\- « Je suis du côté de Ladybug et Chat Noir ! Et il est vrai que Chloé n'a pas toujours bien agi envers eux... Mais je suis sûr que ça va s'arranger. »

A sa tête, je comprends que l'explication du merveilleux blond ne satisfait pas entièrement ma meilleure amie. Néanmoins, l'arrivée de notre professeure principale coupe court à notre discussion.

Durant toute la journée, je songe à la remarque d'Adrien concernant Queen Bee. Après tout, elle désirait simplement combattre à nos côtés... Je chasse immédiatement cette pensée de ma tête. Cela ne valait pas le coup de s'allier au Papillon pour récupérer le miraculous de l'abeille, ça non !

Lorsque l'ultime cloche sonne la fin des cours pours aujourd'hui, je m'aperçois que je n'ai absolument rien écouté de la journée. Pourtant, c'est une des périodes les plus importantes de l'année, je devrais faire un effort... Mais comment faire des efforts quand on donne tout son possible pour sauver le monde ?

Enfin le monde... Paris !

\- « Marinette, ici la Terre, tu comptes dormir en classe pour ne pas louper ton réveil ? »

Alya saisit mon bras pour me tirer définitivement de mes pensées. Adrien rit doucement face à ma réaction. Je rougis et embarque tous mes affaires dans mon sac. Ce bruit, son rire, je le trouve parfait. Tous les quatre, nous traversons la cour sous les exclamations de ma meilleure amie au sujet de son idole. Elle nourrit l'espoir d'obtenir une nouvelle interview de sa part pour son blog

Noël approche à grands pas, peut-être que je pourrai faire un effort.

\- « Je vous laisse ici les amis. » Déclare Adrien.

Nous l'observons tous, surpris.

\- « Déjà ? Mais la limousine n'est pas encore arrivée. » Remarque Nino.

Le beau blond affiche un sourire mi-gêné, mi-excité.

\- « En vérité, je dois voir Kagami avant notre cours d'escrime. »

Si cette fin d'année prévoit des températures en-dessous de la moyenne habituelle, je sens mon corps se glacer à cette information. Bien sûr, je suis au courant de leur rapprochement, je ne suis pas aveugle à ce point. Mais entre soupçonner et l'entendre de vive voix, il y a un fossé.

\- « Eh bien, amusez-vous bien ! » Rétorque son meilleur ami d'une voix équivoque.

Alya lui assène un coup de coude dans le bras et me fixe, dans l'attente d'une quelconque réaction. Vidée, je décide de ne rien ajouter et nous saluons donc notre ami. Je me demande bien ce qu'ils vont bien pouvoir se raconter...

Une fois tout le monde parti, je contourne le collège, plongée dans mes réflexions.

\- « Marinette, la maison est de l'autre côté. » Chuchote Tikki, dont la tête s'échappe de sa bourse rose.

\- « Je sais... » Je souffle, les yeux rivés sur les grandes portes de l'entrée. « Tikki, il faut absolument que je sache s'ils sortent ensemble.

\- Mais Marinette, tu ne dois pas utiliser tes pouvoirs autrement que pour combattre le Papillon ! »

Tant pis, j'ignore vaguement l'avertissement de mon kwami et accourt en direction d'une ruelle proche pour me cacher.

\- « Tikki, transforme-moi ! »

Elève au collège Françoise-Dupont, je connais les lieux comme ma poche. Et affublée de mon costume de super-héros, je n'éprouve aucune difficulté à me hisser sur le toit pour m'introduire discrètement dans les vestiaires. Heureusement, il n'y a plus personne dans l'école, si ce n'est Adrien qui patiente dans la cour. Cette vision me serre le cœur. La main sur un pan de la porte, mon instinct me pousse à le rejoindre pour connaitre ses véritables intentions avec Kagami. Après tout, tout le monde aime se confier à Ladybug ! Mais à peine ai-je déplacé la porte de quelques centimètres que la silhouette de Kagami se dessine à l'entrée de l'école.

\- « Ils sont peut-être juste amis. » Je marmonne pour me donner du courage.

D'ici, je n'entends rien du tout. Le mieux serait sûrement de me rapprocher. Mon attention se reporte sur les escaliers extérieurs menant aux salles de classe du premier étage. Je pourrais facilement me hisser jusque-là et écouter. Mais avec ce costume rouge criard, je risque de me faire attraper dès ma sortie du vestiaire.

\- « Dé-transformation. »

Tikki s'échappe de mes boucles d'oreilles et se poste devant moi.

\- « Marinette, c'est une très mauvaise idée ! » Me sermonne-t-elle, les joues gonflées.

\- « Je sais Tikki, mais... Oh ! »

De l'autre côté de la bulle vitrée, je discerne Adrien et Kagami, lui se penche vers elle, amusé, si bien que leurs visages ne soient séparés que d'infirmes centimètres. Choquée, je me laisse aller contre la porte qui vacille sous mon poids. Je me retrouve donc allongée sur le sol, entre le vestiaire et la cour.

\- « Marinette ? »

J'ai envie de disparaître six pieds sous terre.

Des bruits de pas se précipitent dans ma direction et m'aident à me relever. Adrien et Kagami se trouve juste devant moi. Lui me regarde inquiet, elle légèrement agacée.

\- « H-Hé ! Salut ! »

Ma voix atteint des aigus inatteignables par un humain normal.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ici ? Je t'ai vue partir tout à l'heure avec les autres. »

Je fixe Adrien dans les yeux, prête à me noyer dans l'immensité de ses iris vertes.

\- « Marinette ?

\- A-Ah ! Hé hé ! Disons que j'ai oublié quelque chose !

\- Quoi donc ? » Me demande Kagami, d'un ton inquisiteur.

Je réfléchis à toute berzingue pour trouver un moyen de me sortir de ce mauvais pas.

\- « Ma bourse ! » Je m'écrie si fort que ma voix résonne dans la cour.

Les deux adolescents me dévisagent.

\- « Mais elle est sur toi. »

Je me redresse sur mes pieds et époussette nerveusement mes vêtements.

\- « Oh, bah je l'ai retrouvée ! »

Ma gêne est si grande que je ne peux réprimer des gloussements affreusement faux. Si Kagami manifeste sa méfiante de multiples soupirs, Adrien me gratifie d'une expression réconfortante. Intimidée, je me courbe en avant et bredouille des excuses avant de repartir dans l'autre sens.

\- « Marinette ! »

Adrien m'appelle, je m'arrête et fais volte-face.

\- Oui ? »

Il lance un regard complice à Kagami qui retrouve soudainement le sourire.

\- « Je voulais que tu sois la première à le savoir. »

Je serre les poings, sentant mon cœur sur le point de défaillir.

\- « Kagami et moi sortons ensemble depuis peu. »

Pour appuyer ses mots, Adrien glisse sa main dans celle de la principale intéressée. Cette vision m'est insupportable, bien que je m'en doutais. Un long silence s'en suit. Je devrais leur adresser mes meilleurs vœux, mais les mots se bloquent dans ma gorge.

\- « Et on est très heureux de t'avoir comme amie. » Ajoute-t-il, visiblement embarrassé devant mon mutisme.

Il ne pense pas à mal en exprimant son amitié, mais cela provoque en moi comme une cassure. Je le savais. Mais cela n'empêche pas le flot d'émotions de comprimer ma poitrine et de remonter dans ma gorge. Je suis sur le point de pleurer, mais je ne veux pas qu'il le voit. Alors je bredouille quelques félicitations et m'empresse de m'enfuir de l'école.

_[...] et c'est ainsi que je me suis transformée en Ladybug pour courir cacher ma tristesse. _✲

Tikki, occupée à lire mon texte en silence, se penche contre moi pour m'adresser toute sa compassion. Pendant mon écriture, les larmes se sont mises à couler. Un voile me masque partiellement la vue, déformant mon écriture au fil des phrases.

\- « C'est fini, Tikki. » Je déclare en déposant mon stylo.

Mon poignet souffre de ses longues minutes de contraction. Il fallait que ça sorte.

Et maintenant ?


	4. Mardi 3 décembre - Gardienne

✲_Cher journal,_

_Aujourd'hui, j'ai appris ce qu'être gardienne de la Miracle Box signifiait réellement. [...]_

Ce matin, sur le chemin du collège, alors que j'échafaudais un plan pour ne pas croiser seule Adrien Agreste, un nouvel akuma s'est déclaré.

\- « Deux en moins de trois jours ? Le Papillon est en grande forme, on dirait ! » Je m'exclame, les yeux rivés sur mon écran de téléphone.

Nadja Chamack décrit la scène qui se joue en ce moment au pied de la Tour Eiffel. Il semblerait qu'un couturier de la région se soit transformé en un super-vilain capable de transformer les passants en poupées de chiffons. Je jette un coup d'œil à l'heure. Cette fois, je vais réellement être en retard, mais tant pis, le devoir m'appelle ! Cachée derrière un diffuseur d'affiche de cinéma, j'ouvre ma bourse rose.

\- « L'école attendra. Tikki, transforme-moi ! »

Le costume de Ladybug me colle à la peau, je me sens prête à affronter ce nouveau vilain ! A coups de yo-yo, je me hisse sur les toits de Paris et me dirige tout droit sur la zone de combat. Chat Noir ne devrait pas tarder à me rejoindre, du moins je l'espère. A une centaine de mètres de la tour de fer, je me dissimule derrière une cheminée pour analyser la situation. La cible n'est pas très grande, mais très mobile. Il projette des aiguilles qui transforment quiconque est touché en poupées immobiles. Il va nous falloir une bonne esquive pour pouvoir l'attraper.

\- « Dis donc ma Lady, on joue à cache-cache ? Personnellement, je préfère jouer à chat perché ! »

La voix enjôleuse de mon cher partenaire manque de m'arracher un sursaut et ainsi dévoiler notre position.

\- « Oh, je t'ai fait peur ? Tu m'en voies désolé, Buguinette. »

Il affiche une fausse moue contrite avant d'attraper ma main pour un baiser que je refuse.

\- « On n'a pas le temps pour ça, Chaton. Paris a besoin de nous !

\- Allez, détends-toi. On mérite bien un peu de repos après tous ces akumas ! »

Je croise les bras. Bien que j'aie une confiance aveugle en Chat Noir, je doute parfois sur son sérieux. Pas de temps à perdre, nous nous élançons à l'assaut du vilain. Celui-ci nous repère immédiatement et projette des centaines d'aiguilles de coutures. Malgré notre vitesse et la protection de mon bouclier yo-yo, nous sommes forcés à plusieurs reprises de battre en retraite. Planqué dans l'armature de la Tour Eiffel, je presse mes mains contre mes tempes pour réfléchir à une solution. Soudain, Chat Noir claque des doigts.

\- « On a besoin d'un autre porteur de Miraculous, ma Lady ! »

Je le jauge, à la recherche du moindre signe de plaisanterie sur son visage. Malheureusement, il semble très sérieux.

\- « Tu plaisantes, j'espère !

\- Pourquoi ? Faisons appel à Rena Rouge, ses illusions pourraient occuper l'Aiguilleur le temps que nous capturions son akuma ! Et hop, ce sera comme chercher une aiguille dans une meule de foin, tu saisis ? »

Son idée me parait pertinente, mais je ne peux me résoudre à mettre Alya en danger. Le Papillon connait désormais son identité et son implication dans nos précédentes batailles.

\- « Bah quoi ? Tu n'as pas envie de le battre à _plate couture_ ? »

\- « En tant que Ladybug et nouvelle gardienne des Miraculous, je ne peux pas mettre l'un d'entre nous en danger.

\- Parce que tu crois que c'est mon cas ? » Réplique-t-il, visiblement vexé.

Je secoue la tête. Ce n'est pas le moment de se disputer.

\- « Bien sûr que non, mais je ne veux plus commettre la même erreur que l'autre fois ! Nous n'aurons pas de deuxième chance.

\- Alors appelle Vipérion, c'est justement son pouvoir. »

Cette fois, je comprends que Chat Noir se moque ouvertement de moi. Hors de question de laisser Alya, Luka, ou n'importe qui prendre de tels risques.

\- « Je vais me charger de ce vilain. Lucky-Charm ! »

Je lance mon yo-yo à quelques mètres au-dessus de ma tête et récupère un aimant géant. Maintenant, il ne me reste plus qu'à en comprendre l'utilité.

\- « Tu ne m'écoutes donc jamais... » Râle mon partenaire.

Il a raison, car j'ignore sa dernière remarque pour me concentrer sur le champ de bataille. Des aiguilles, un aimant, ma vision coccinelle me confirme la suite des opérations.

\- « Chat Noir, prépare ton cataclysme.

\- Oui, chef. »

Devant son manque d'application, je le foudroie du regard. Il soupire puis lève sa patte.

\- « Cataclysme ! »

Parfait, c'est à moi de jouer ! Je m'élance en direction de l'Aiguilleur, je l'appelle à plusieurs reprises pour capter son attention. Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre : il projette une nouvelle fournée d'aiguilles, aimantée par mon lucky charm. Au bout d'une longue minute à attraper ses projectiles un à un, le vilain finit par s'épuiser. C'est le moment où je décide de lui balancer l'aimant pour le déséquilibrer et l'envoyer un coup de lasso-yoyo dans les griffes de Chat Noir. Le cataclysme s'abat sur sa main, sur le pique-aiguille où se logeait l'akuma.

\- « Tu as assez fait de mal comme ça, petit akuma. Je te libère du mal ! »

Et encore une mission accomplie !

\- « Je t'ai eu ! Bye-bye petit papillon ! »

Il ne me reste plus qu'à remettre de l'ordre dans cette pagaille. Les coccinelles scintillent dans le ciel et les pauvres victimes collatérales recouvrent leur apparence originelle. Je me hisse auprès de Chat Noir et joins nos poings.

\- « Bien joué ! » Je m'écrie, alors que lui abaisse déjà sa griffe. « H-Hé, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Tu ne m'écoutes pas. »

Chat Noir boude. J'aimerais le consoler, lui expliquer mes inquiétudes face à la menace du Papillon, mais nos miraculous annoncent nos détransformations imminentes. Mon regard doit s'attarder un peu trop sur sa bague car il l'élève sous son visage.

\- « Ah oui, on va se détransformer. Dommage, pas vrai ? Ou il n'y a que moi que ça arrangerait de connaitre l'identité de l'autre ? »

Je me pince les lèvres. A cette question non plus, je n'ai pas réponse. Mon partenaire le comprend rapidement car il n'attend rien de plus avant de s'enfuir à l'aide son bâton. De mon côté, mes boucles d'oreilles bipent pour la quatrième fois. Je n'ai d'autres choix que de m'enfuir au plus vite.

_[...] J'espère que Chat Noir comprendra que nous ne pouvons plus compter sur les porteurs de Miraculous pour le moment. ✲_

\- « Je suis sûre qu'il comprendra, Marinette. » Me rassure Tikki, toujours posée sur mon épaule.

\- « Maître Fû m'a confié la Miracle Box, mais je ne suis pas certaine d'être capable de m'en servir pour le moment, Tikki.

\- Le Maître ne vous a pas choisi pour être Ladybug et Chat Noir par hasard, Marinette. Alors tu peux être certaine qu'il a bien réfléchi avant de te désigner comme gardienne ! »

Ses paroles me réconfortent, d'autant plus qu'avec de nouveaux retards, je suis collée ce mercredi !

_Quelle dure vie, celle d'être un super-héros... ✲_


	5. Mercredi 4 décembre - Secret

Adrien a un secret. Un secret qu'il ne doit révéler à personne, pas même à Kagami. Pas même à moi.

_✲Cher journal,_

_Aujourd'hui, je me suis retrouvée en heure de colle avec feu l'amour de ma vie, Adrien Agreste. _

\- « Marinette, tu ne crois pas que tu en fais un peu trop ? »

Tikki désigne de ses minuscules mains le mot _« feu »_.

\- « Bon, d'accord. » J'abdique avant de le rayer à grands coups de stylo.

_✲ Tout a commencé le mercredi matin, dans la salle à manger [...]_

(transition)

\- « Je ne comprends pas comment tu as pu te perdre, ma chérie. »

Assise à la table avec ma tasse de cacao fumante, je cherche éperdument une excuse quant à mon absence injustifiée de la veille. L'akuma s'est déclaré à des kilomètres du collège Françoise-Dupont, impossible de lui mentir en prétextant m'être mise à l'abri.

\- « J'ai la tête ailleurs ! » Je m'exclame à court d'idées.

\- « Mais Marinette, on habite à trois pas de l'école... »

En guise de réponse, je glousse nerveusement en tapotant des doigts sur le mug à l'effigie de mon Mecha dans Ultimate Mega Strike III. Au bout de la panique, je le vide d'une traite - me brûlant la langue passage - et file vers la porte d'entrée, équipée de mon sac.

\- « N'oublie pas ton heure de colle ! » S'écrie ma mère alors que dévale les escaliers de la boulangerie.

Je m'arrête brusquement et manque de trébucher sur la dernière marche.

\- « Oh non, la colle ! »

\- « Prenez de quoi vous occuper intelligemment sinon j'en déciderai à votre place ! »

Mme Mendeleiev est sûrement le pire professeur en retenue. Tantôt elle vous espionne et vous fusille du regard sans raison, tantôt elle pousse des cris et d'autres bruits inconvenants le nez plongé dans une revue scientifique.

Sans un mot, je me replace sur mon banc et y dépose ma tablette sur laquelle des exercices de mathématiques m'attendaient. Mais ceux-ci paraissent bien moins intéressant que l'occupant du banc voisin. Adrien a écopé de la même sentence que moi, pour la même raison. Il avait manqué les premières heures de cours de la veille, sans raison apparente. Comme moi, il ne s'agit pas de la première fois, ainsi nous nous retrouvions dans la même salle.

« Quelle chance ! »

C'étaient les paroles d'Alya quand elle a appris la nouvelle. Selon elle, le fait de me retrouver coincé avec lui était l'occasion de lui parler. Mais c'était sans compter la sentinelle Mendeleiev, sur l'estrade.

\- « Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng, avez-vous besoin d'aide ?

\- N-Non, Madame.

\- Alors concentrez-vous sur votre travail plutôt que sur votre voisin. »

Sa remarque me jette un froid autant qu'elle me brûle d'embarra quelques instants plus tard. Je sens le regard d'Adrien se poser sur moi tandis que je presse mes mains contre mes tempes pour ne pas le croiser.

Qu'il soit en couple avec Kagami ne me dérange pas, c'est plutôt qu'ils aient voulu m'en aviser la première qui me dérange un peu. Adrien m'a toujours considérée comme son amie, je n'ai pas su saisir l'opportunité de devenir plus que ça, après tout. Kagami, elle, aussi déterminée qu'elle puisse l'être, n'a pas hésité une seconde à lui avouer son attirance. Elle m'a battue à plate-couture. Je suis Ladybug, je sauve Paris tous les jours et, pourtant, je dois reconnaitre m'être fait battre par plus fort que moi.

\- « Vous avez vu ça ?! »

Le cri de Mme Mendeleiev brise le silence qui régnait dans la salle de classe. Elle se hisse sur son bureau et désigne la porte d'entrée de l'index.

\- « Elle était là ! La bestiole de l'autre fois ! Je sais qu'elles existent ! »

Je ne comprends pas un traitre mot de son charabia, pourtant elle persiste à crier sur des créatures. Perplexe, je jette un rapide coup d'œil en direction de ma bourse. Tikki gigotte légèrement pour indiquer sa présence.

\- « Oh, elle vient de partir dehors ! » Clame Adrien, debout derrière son banc.

Alors que notre professeur de science s'élance dans le couloir sans se soucier de notre heure de retenue, je hausse un sourcil. S'il y avait le moindre kwami dans cette école, je l'aurai remarqué... Le rire qu'Adrien pousse ensuite me tire de mes réflexions.

\- « Tu as vu sa tête ? Il n'y avait rien du tout. »

Décidément, je ne comprenais rien de ce qu'il se passait. Le beau blond referme sa tablette et l'attrape de sa main droite. L'espace d'un instant, je crois qu'il va s'échapper de la classe quand il s'approche de moi pour s'installer à côté. Mon cœur commence à s'emballer, comme à chaque fois qu'il se trouve à moins d'un mètre.

\- « C'est beaucoup mieux comme ça, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Sa question n'a aucun sens pour moi, mais j'opine tout de même de la tête. S'il voulait m'approcher, je n'allais pas refuser.

\- « Désolé de t'avoir pris au dépourvu hier.

\- H-Hier ?

\- Oui, quand je t'ai dit pour Kagami et moi. Je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise. »

Et pourtant, cette simple phrase suffit à me replonger dans l'état que j'ai fui toute la journée. Blessée, je reporte mon attention vers ma tablette et y inscris distraitement quelques réponses.

\- « Marinette ? Tout va bien ? »

S'il continue à utiliser ce ton mielleux avec moi, cela ne risque pas de s'améliorer. Je suis amoureuse de lui, alors n'importe quelle démonstration à mon égard fait bondir mon cœur dans ma poitrine.

\- « Hé. »

Devant mon absence de réaction, Adrien pose sa main sur mon épaule, me provoquant un violent frisson.

\- « Oui, tout va bien.

\- Tu es sûre ? Je te trouve un peu bizarre dernièrement. Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? »

Mes lèvres brulent d'envie de lui avouer mon mal-être. ...Peut-être que ça me dérange qu'ils soient en couple, finalement. Après avoir avalé le peu de salive qu'il me restait, je me tourne légèrement vers lui et croise son magnifique regard émeraude. Rien qu'une dose de courage et tout sera fini.

\- « P-Pourquoi tu étais absent hier matin ? »

Quelle idiote ! Lui aussi paraît surpris de ma question.

\- « A-ah... Je... J'étais occupé avec quelqu'un d'autre ! »

Encore Kagami... Alors que j'ai séché les cours pour libérer l'akuma, lui en a profité pour voir sa petite copine. Pas besoin d'être psy pour identifier le mal-être en moi comme de la jalousie.

\- « Tant mieux pour vous deux. » Je lâche finalement.

Je ne sais pas si ma rancœur a teinté mes paroles, mais la poigne d'Adrien sur mon épaule se referme.

\- « En vérité, je n'étais pas avec Kagami, mais je faisais quelque chose de très important. »

Sa rectification me décontenance, je l'interroge des yeux et attends patiemment qu'il poursuive.

\- « Désolé, Marinette, je ne peux en parler à personne, mais il y a ce secret que je dois protéger à tout prix. C'est à cause de ça que j'étais en retard hier. Tu comprends ? »

D'un côté, je ne pouvais que le comprendre, ayant moi-même un énorme secret à protéger. Néanmoins, son besoin de m'informer qu'il n'était pas en compagnie de Kagami m'a soulagée. Je pousse un long soupir, sentant la pression retomber progressivement.

\- « Hé ! Je vous rappelle que vous êtes en retenue ! »

Postée à l'entrée de la classe, Mme Mendeleiev semble avoir abandonné sa chasse au kwami. Adrien reprend sa place, non sans m'adresser un clin d'œil chaleureux. [...]

_Je me demande quel genre de secret cache Adrien. Peut-être une activité top secrète ! Et s'il était un espion envoyé par la CIA ? J'espère qu'il me le dira un jour._


	6. Jeudi 5 décembre - Châle

_Cher journal,_

_Aujourd'hui, rien de spécial ne s'est produit... Je commence à penser que ce mois de décembre n'aura rien de miraculeux._

Ce soir, je commence à écrire plus tard que d'habitude. Tikki dort déjà sur un coin de mon lit. Il faut dire que ma patrouille s'est éternisée. Des fans m'appelaient dans tous les coins de rue pour prendre une photo avec moi. Et une fois que j'en ai accepté une, impossible de refuser les autres !

Le froid mordant a achevé de me réveiller, je ne me sens absolument pas fatiguée ! J'en profite pour avancer sur quelques projets de création. Soudain, un bruit sourd éclate au-dessus de moi. _Sûrement encore un de ces chats de gouttière alléchés par l'odeur des viennoiseries_. Avant de monter sur la mezzanine pour chasser l'intru, je couvre mes bras d'un châle rose pâle, inspiré d'une des dernières collections hiver de Gabriel Agreste.

\- « Minou, minou... » Je chantonne en soulevant la trappe pour me hisser sur la terrasse. « Allez viens, je ne compte pas te faire de mal.

\- J'espère bien. »

Je bondis en arrière, surprise. Et lorsque mon corps, irrémédiablement attiré par le vide, menace de redescendre dans ma chambre, je parviens à me raccrocher à un bâton tendu au bas de mon dos.

\- « Marinette ça va ?! »

Choquée, il me faut du temps pour comprendre ce qu'il vient de se produire. Chat Noir se tient là, devant moi, le visage crispé d'inquiétude. Le vague souvenir de ma dispute avec lui me revient en mémoire.

\- « Tout va bien ! » Je le rassure, en dépit de mon cœur qui accuse le coup.

\- « Je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Oh non, ton châle. »

Il désigne du bout d'un griffe plusieurs mailles cassées à cause de son bâton. Chat Noir esquisse une moue contrite et se confond en excuses. Je m'empresse de secouer les mains devant lui.

\- « Ne t'en fais pas, je vais arranger ça.

\- Est-ce que je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour me faire pardonner ? »

Dans un premier temps, je vois dans sa proposition une tentative de séduction dont il a le secret. Cependant, il ne sait pas que je suis Ladybug, alors pourquoi chercherait-il à me séduire moi, Marinette ?

\- « Entre. » Je réponds, simplement.

C'est ainsi que nous avons fini, lui tenant fermement les pans déchirés de mon châle et moi, les yeux plissés, maniant les aiguilles pour réparer l'accroc.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu es douée. » Souffle Chat Noir quand je coupe le surplus de laine.

Bien que je ne ressente aucune attirance envers lui, mes joues se mettent à rougir.

\- « Merci. »

Un long silence s'en suit, du moins jusqu'à ce que je me décide enfin à lui poser LA question.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu fichais sur ma mezzanine à cette heure ? »

Chat Noir me toise de ses grands yeux vers. De toute évidence, il n'avait pas prévu d'excuse.

\- « Je... surveillais Paris. »

Faux. C'était mon jour de patrouille, mais je ne peux décemment pas le lui dire.

\- « Oh, et comment va Paris ? »

Il affiche un large sourire, dévoilant ses belles dents parfaitement blanches.

\- « Paris se porte bien. »

L'espace d'un instant, je songe à la véritable apparence que Chat Noir pourrait avoir. Je suis certaine qu'il doit avoir des dizaines de filles à ses pieds. Si on retire son humour bancal, il ferait un bon petit-ami.

Enfin, pour quelqu'un d'autre.

\- « Et comment va Marinette ? » Demande-t-il en retour.

Son sourire communicatif finit par m'atteindre.

\- « Elle répare les bêtises d'un chaton.

\- Un simple chaton ? J'en suis vexé, je pensais être _le_ chaton.

\- Ne rêve pas, je ne suis pas disponible. »

Je lui retire des mains le vêtement pour vérifier son état.

\- « Ah bon ? Et je peux savoir qui est l'heureux élu ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je te le dirai ? En tant que super-héros, tu connais énormément de monde et je sais que les chats comme toi ont la langue bien pendue. »

D'autant plus que je sais pertinemment grâce à ma double identité que Chat Noir et Adrien sont plutôt proches. Je mourrai de honte s'il venait à lui avouer mes sentiments.

\- « Je sais garder les secrets, tu sais ? Regarde, moi par exemple, personne ne sait qui je suis sous ce masque. N'est-ce pas une preuve suffisante de ma discrétion ? »

Il marque un point, si on omet toutes les fois où il a voulu découvrir mon identité secrète, bien sûr.

\- « Laisse-moi deviner ! » S'exclame-t-il en claquant des griffes. « C'est un certain Luka, pas vrai ? »

Devant tant de confiance, je me fige, les doigts crispés sur la laine. Comment était-il au courant de mon rapprochement avec Luka ?

\- « Dans le mile, tu devrais voir ta tête. En tant que mec, je te conseille de sauter le pas et de l'inviter à sortir. »

Je suis en plein rêve. Chat Noir, le super-héros le moins séduisant du monde, ose me donner des conseils de séduction ? J'aurais tout vu dans ma vie.

\- « Je pense que je me passerai de tes conseils, chaton.

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates, ça a fonctionné avec un de mes amis. »

Je tique. L'image d'Adrien, sa main plongée dans celle de Kagami, me remonte en mémoire. Je la chasse aussitôt, il y a peu de chance qu'il parle de lui, n'est-ce pas ?

\- « Je vais devoir aller me coucher, Chat Noir. »

Amusé par mon refus, celui-ci se lève et me gratifie d'un large sourire. Avant de repartir dans la nuit, il me siffle d'autres conseils que je balaie de soupirs désabusés. Emmitouflée dans mon châle, je l'observe s'enfuir à coups de bâton. Proposer une sortie à Luka n'était pas une si mauvaise idée au fond, mais encore fallait-il sauter le premier pas.


	7. Vendredi 6 décembre - Oser

_Cher journal,_

_Dois-je oser demander un rendez-vous avec Luka ?_

La pointe de mon stylo s'attarde sur la fin de cette interrogation, si bien que l'encre bave légèrement sur le papier. Toute la journée, cette question a tourné encore et encore dans ma tête et on ne peut pas dire que mes amis m'aient été d'une grande aide.

\- « Tu veux quoi ? »

Alya, habituée à mes changements de plan de dernière minute quand il s'agissait de mon amour pour Adrien, me dévisage longuement.

\- « Je ne sais pas trop, l'inviter au cinéma ne signifie pas grand-chose, pas vrai ? »

Hésitante, je serre la sangle de mon sac à dos en prenant soin d'éviter le regard de ma meilleure amie. La veille, les mots de Chat Noir m'avaient plus touchée que je ne le pensais. Ainsi me suis-je imaginée, partageant un moment de complicité avec Luka, seul à seul.

\- « Marinette, je vais te poser la question autrement : est-ce que si Adrien t'invitait au cinéma, tu le prendrais autrement que comme un rendez-vous ? »

Je grimace. Touché. Heureusement, nous nous sommes isolées dans un coin de la cour pour aborder le sujet.

\- « Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu veux inviter Luka à sortir ?

\- Parce qu'Adrien sort déjà avec Kagami... »

Mon ton plaintif lui arrache un soupir. Le voir à ses côtés à la fin de chaque journée de cours commence à me décourager. Si Adrien a fait son choix, alors pourquoi devrais-je m'acharner ? C'est douloureux, mais je ne peux pas me permettre de me laisser aller. Le Papillon profiterait de ma détresse pour m'akumatiser et tout serait perdu pour toujours.

\- « Marinette. » M'appelle Alya d'une voix douce, une main posée sur mon épaule. « Je comprends ce que tu essaies de faire, mais pense un peu à Luka aussi. Qui te dit qu'il ne t'apprécie pas plus qu'il ne le montre ? Si jamais tu le vois comme un substitut d'Adrien, tu risques de le blesser. »

La cloche retentit à la fin de ses belles paroles. Elles sont à la fois si blessantes et si vraies que je ne peux pas lui en vouloir de me prévenir.

\- « On y va ? »

Je relève le menton et croise son regard plein de compassion. Sa main n'a pas quitté mon épaule. Non, blesser Luka est la dernière chose dont j'ai envie en ce moment.

\- « Marinette ! »

Alors que je m'embarque dans les escaliers pour travers la cour, un appel me stoppe dans mon élan. Je tente d'avertir Alya et Nino de m'attendre quand je remarque l'identité de mon interlocuteur : Adrien. Toujours armé de son plus beau sourire, il s'avance à ma hauteur et m'invite à marcher quelques mètres avec lui. Rien qu'à cette distance, je sens mes mains trembler.

\- « Il paraît que tu comptes inviter Luka à sortir. »

Je frisonne. Qui a bien pu lui raconter une chose pareille ?

\- « Nino m'en a parlé tout à l'heure. Je trouve que c'est une excellente idée, vous allez bien ensemble. »

Pourquoi est-ce que chacun de ses compliments me donnent la sensation d'un coup de couteau planté en plein cœur ?

\- « A-Ah oui ? »

Il acquiesce joyeusement.

\- « Vous êtes tous les deux talentueux dans votre domaine, et il est sympa, comme mec. Franchement, fonce. Et s'il ose refuser une fille comme toi, c'est que c'est un imbécile. »

Je ferme les yeux, notant l'ironie de la situation. A croire qu'il y a quelqu'un là-haut qui s'amuse de moi. Je croise bras sous ma poitrine et esquisse un léger sourire.

\- « Alya pense qu'il va se faire des idées si je l'invite à sortir. »

Adrien parait étonné, je viens d'avouer à demi-mots que Luka ne m'intéressait pas dans ce sens.

\- « Eh bien... Pour savoir s'il t'intéresse, invite-le. Cela ne manque rien d'essayer. Au pire, vous aurez passé une bonne journée ensemble. »

Si j'avais un tant soit peu de courage, je lui aurais balancé une réplique du style « alors sortons ensemble ce week-end ! » mais rien que d'y penser, j'étais tétanisée.

\- « Ah, Kagami est là. Je te laisse, à lundi Marinette ! »

Je n'ai pas le temps de lui retourner ses salutations qu'il s'élance vers les marches de l'entrée où l'attend patiemment Kagami. Celle-ci m'envoie un signe de la main, plutôt formel. J'y réponds, sans y mettre du cœur.

_[…] Inviter Luka, ou ne pas l'inviter..._

De ma main libre, je caresse distraitement l'écran de mon téléphone. Alya et Adrien ont tous les deux raisons, pourtant je me sens obligée de prendre une décision maintenant.


	8. Samedi 7 décembre - Message

_Cher journal,_

_Te souviens-tu de la fois où j'ai sauvé Paris de Chat Noir ? Probablement pas, j'ai sûrement omis de l'écrire. [...]_

* * *

Ce soir-là, après avoir préservé le monde des griffes de mon coéquipier de toujours, j'ai voulu profiter du temps libre en sa compagnie.

\- « Je ne serai pas devenue celle que je suis aujourd'hui sans toi, Chaton. »

La tête posée sur son épaule, je le sens esquisser un mouvement de recul puis gonfler fièrement son torse.

\- « C'est de la drague ?

\- Non. » Je rétorque sèchement

* * *

_[...] Quel agréable souvenir._

Affalée sur mon bureau, je lâche un long soupir.

\- « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Marinette ? » S'enquiert Tikki.

\- « Je n'ai pas encore pu parler à Chat Noir depuis la bataille contre l'Aiguilleur. J'ai peur que notre cohésion en pâtisse si je ne prends pas le temps de lui expliquer. »

La veille, jour de patrouille de mon partenaire, il n'y avait aucune trace du chat dans la capitale. Certes, Paris est immense et majestueuse, mais j'aurais dû le croiser ou même entendre les passants scander son nom. Gémissant, je plaque ma joue contre le bois frais de ma table.

\- « Pourquoi tu ne lui laisserais pas un message dans ce cas ? » Me propose le kwami d'une gaieté imparable. « Il serait obligé de le voir ! »

Mes yeux s'écarquillent et je bondis de brusquement de ma chaise.

\- « Mais oui ! Je serai sûre qu'il l'aura lu avant notre prochain combat. Tu es un génie !

\- Juste ton kwami. » Chantonne-t-elle.

\- « Tikki, transforme-moi ! »

Ça y est, je retrouve l'incroyable énergie procurée par mes boucles d'oreilles. Il ne me reste plus qu'à dégoter un endroit tranquille pour enregistrer mon message.

\- « Chat Noir, il faut qu'on parle. »

Installée sur un toit en proie au vent glacial de décembre, je me racle la gorge à plusieurs reprises avant de reprendre :

\- « Pourquoi est-ce que ça sonne à chaque fois comme une explication de couple ? »

J'efface mon dernier enregistrement et replace mon yo-yo en mode selfie.

\- « Chat Noir, je ne trouvais pas le moyen de te parler - vu que tu es introuvable un jour de patrouille... Non, on va éviter les reproches aussi rapidement. »

Mes jambes secouent sous le froid. A ce train-là, je me transformerai en glaçon avant d'avoir pu lui envoyer quoi que ce soit. Je souffle sur mes mains pour les réchauffer et me tourne pour profiter des magnifiques décors de la ville. C'est bientôt Noël. Mes cadeaux ne sont pas encore prêts, cela risque d'être la course d'ici quelques semaines, mais je ne m'en fais pas : j'ai l'habitude de travailler sous stress.

\- « Allez, juste une bonne. »

Je m'éclaircis la voix une ultime fois et brandis mon yo-yo.

\- « Coucou Chaton, c'est Ladybug. Dis, cela fait quelques jours qu'on ne s'est pas croisés et je voulais reparler vite-fait de notre stupide embrouille. »

Mon cœur s'accélère, je marque une pause pour reprendre ma respiration.

\- « Tu sais, quand Maitre Fû m'a désignée comme nouvelle gardienne de la Miracle Box, j'ai paniqué. En vérité, je panique toujours. Le Papillon connait désormais l'identité de plusieurs porteurs de Miraculous et je ne veux pas qu'ils soient blessés ou que le Papillon les utilise une nouvelle fois contre moi. Alors je me demandais, si je n'allais pas chercher de nouveaux porteurs... Bref, fais-moi signe si tu reçois ce message ! »

Mes doigts se referment à la hâte sur le gadget. J'ai enfin réussi à lui avouer ce qui me tracassait, et ce d'une seule traite ! Maintenant, il ne me reste plus qu'à attendre son point de vue sur la question.

\- « Rentrons ! » Je m'écrie en projetant mon yo-yo au loin, prête à quitter le voile glacial du ciel.

\- « Détransformation. »

Tikki s'échappe de mes boucles d'oreilles et se pose sur ma tête. J'attrape un de ses macarons préférés et lui tends pour lui permettre de reprendre des forces.

\- « J'ai réussi Tikki !

\- Bravo Marinette, je suis fière de toi. »

Je sautille joyeusement dans toute ma chambre avant de remarquer les vibrations de mon téléphone portable, abandonné dans un coin du bureau.

\- « Oh mince, j'allais oublier ! »

La veille, j'avais envoyé un message très important qui était resté sans réponse. Du moins, jusqu'à ce matin.

_Sam. 09:23. Expéditeur: Luka Couffaine_

_Message : Désolé de ne répondre que maintenant, je me suis isolé pour composer un nouveau morceau. Bien sûr que je suis partant. Je passe te chercher vers 13 heures ?_

Mes yeux fixent son message. Luka vient donc d'accepter mon rendez-vous, sans la moindre question ou hésitation. Sur le coup, je me sens à la fois heureuse et contrariée. Adrien demeure dans un coin de ma tête. J'ai l'impression de le trahir d'un côté, mais de me permettre d'avancer de l'autre. Peu importe, il est trop tard pour reculer.

Puis une petite sortie n'engage à rien, pas vrai ?


	9. Dimanche 8 décembre - Harmonie

_✲ Cher journal,_

_Il est deux heures du matin et je peine à m'endormir. ✲_

Allongée sur mon flanc, le cahier éclairé à la lumière de mon téléphone, je baille la bouche grande ouverte. Samedi est passé beaucoup trop vite à mon goût. Je jette un coup d'œil sur le coussin où Tikki dort profondément. Mes lèvres s'étirent devant tant de mignonnerie.

_✲ Ce fût l'une des plus belles journées de l'année. […]_

Quand nous sommes arrivés au Jardin des Tuileries, Luka m'a proposé de jouer un morceau de guitare qu'il avait composé le matin-même. Malgré le froid, je ne détecte aucune fausse note, aucun accord désagréable, rien que des sons qui me transportent loin du froid mordant.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? » Me demande-t-il alors que mes paupières sont toujours closes.

J'ouvre les yeux pour lui réponde et croise son regard. C'est loin d'être le même sentiment que je ressens auprès d'Adrien, mais c'est agréable. Oh non, je commence déjà les comparer, Alya avait raison !

\- « Si c'est mauvais, tu peux me le dire. » Ajoute-t-il sans se douter de mon combat intérieur.

\- « Non, non, pas du tout ! Tu es très doué ! Désolée, j'ai un peu la tête ailleurs. »

Et l'avouer devant lui n'est pas vraiment la meilleure idée que j'ai eue.

\- « Quelque chose te tracasse ? »

Je secoue vivement la tête, fermement décidée à ne pas orienter ce rendez-vous vers ma simple personne. Enfin, quand je pense rendez-vous, je devrais plutôt dire « entrevue ». A moins que…

\- « Je peux peut-être deviner… Adrien ? »

Mes doigts se crispent sur le bord du banc où perlent quelques gouttes formées par le froid. Luka pousse un léger rire et enchaine avec quelques notes de guitare.

\- « Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. » Je bredouille, honteuse.

\- « Je ne crois rien du tout, Marinette. Tout ce que je vois, c'est que tu as besoin de te changer les idées. »

Il a raison, j'approuve ses dires et profite de sa musique. Lorsqu'il s'arrête de jouer, Luka se tourne doucement vers moi.

\- « Tu connais ce coin ? »

J'observe distraitement le paysage, essentiellement composé de verdures et de petits chemins pour les touristes. Evidemment que je les connaissais comme ma proche, à force de sillonner Paris à l'assaut des akumas, j'ai fini par emmagasiner suffisamment de connaissances pour devenir guide touristique le jour où mon boulot de super-héroïne s'achèvera. Mais pour la forme, je décide de me montrer plus modeste :

\- « Pas vraiment. »

Luka me tend alors sa main.

\- « Dans ce cas, suis-moi. »

Cette image me rappelle subitement ce jour-là, à la patinoire, où Luka et Adrien me tendaient leurs mains pour m'aider à me relever. Cette fois-ci, il n'y avait que la sienne. Ainsi, je l'attrape sans une once d'hésitation et me laisse entrainer dans des sentiers moins fréquentés. Et c'est ce que nous avons fait, une bonne partie de l'après-midi. Vagabonder dans cette atmosphère glaciale s'est avéré plus agréable que je ne l'aurais cru. Je m'amusais à nommer chacun des akumas en fonction des lieux dans mon esprit. Inconsciemment, je me suis aperçue à quel point je me suis investie dans mon devoir cette année.

Peut-être n'étais-je pas une si mauvaise Ladybug, après tout.

Vers dix-huit heures, Luka s'est retrouvé à jouer de la guitare pour un petit groupe de touristes, non loin des quais de la Seine. Je l'écoute calmement tandis que les gens, munis de leurs téléphones portables, ne se gênaient pas pour le prendre en photo ou capturer cet instant en vidéo. L'espace d'un instant, j'hésite à les imiter, mais une part de moi pense que ce n'est pas une bonne idée. De toute façon, j'aurais des centaines d'autres occasions d'entendre sa musique.

\- « Désolé, je vais m'arrêter là, mes mains sont glacées. »

Son excuse déclenche en moi comme un déclic. Ses phalanges sont blanches, soumises aux attaques du vent. Pourquoi ne pas lui offrir des mitaines pour Noël ? Comme ça, il pourra jouer même en extérieur ! Je me renfrogne aussitôt. Et s'il trouvait ça nul ? Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il aime, mise à part la musique.

\- « Tu viens Marinette ? » M'appelle-t-il, prêt à reprendre le chemin de chez moi.

Bon, nous ne sommes que le huit, il me reste du temps de choisir un cadeau qui lui ferait plaisir. Loin de la boulangerie, nous empruntons le métro pour nous en rapprocher. Terrible erreur, le samedi, en plein froid, les rails sont bondés. Luka empoigne mon bras et s'insinue entre les gens pour rentrer dans le métro. Lui appuyé sur une barre en métal, moi calée contre lui au point où je sens sa respiration dans mon oreille, j'essaie de ne pas bouger pour ne pas l'incommoder.

\- « Tu arrives à respirer ? »

Ainsi collée contre lui, son odeur mentholée m'emplit les narines. Je tente de m'éloigner d'un pas en arrière mais me heurte contre un passager. Celui-ci émet un grognement inconvenant et semble sur le point de se plaindre quand une main me presse l'omoplate pour m'approcher de Luka. C'est la sienne, je le toise, surprise.

\- « Attention, ne te fais pas mal. » Marmonne-t-il en glissant progressivement sa main le long de mon épaule.

Remarque-t-il son geste ou s'agit-il d'un réflexe protecteur de sa part ? Son visage s'orne d'un sourire bienveillant. Mon attention se reporte sur la vitre du wagon, où notre reflet me donnent vaguement l'impression que nous ressemblons à un jeune couple. Cette pensée tourne dans ma tête pendant deux stations.

\- « Tu les avais déjà vus, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sa réflexion brise la bulle dans laquelle je me suis réfugiée. Je lève brusquement le menton et l'interroge du regard.

\- « Le Jardin des Tuileries, les petits sentiers, tu les connaissais déjà, pas vrai ? »

J'écarquille les yeux et manque de trébucher, oubliant presque de me tenir contre les secousses du métro.

\- « Euh... Je... Non, tu ?

\- Je ne t'en veux pas. » Ajoute-t-il, amusé de mon trouble. « Tu avais le visage de quelqu'un qui se rappelait des souvenirs. Alors j'ai cru que tu connaissais déjà les lieux. »

Je déglutis et, ne pouvant pas mentir davantage, hoche doucement la tête. Je m'attends à ce qu'il me fasse une remarque quand le métro ralentit peu à peu. Luka me pousse légèrement vers la sortie.

\- « C'est ici qu'on se quitte. »

Il désigne du doigt l'affiche de mon arrêt. Heureusement qu'il a prêté attention à notre voyage, je ne savais même pas où nous étions rendus. Soudain, une caresse me frôle la joue. Ses doigts ont touché ma peau sans même que je ne m'en aperçoive. Je le remercie dans un bafouillement qui ressemblait plus à un « _mer-merci voir bientôt _» plutôt qu'au « _merci pour la journée, on se revoit bientôt_ » désirés. Et avant même de pouvoir procéder ce qu'il vient de se passer, le métro a déjà quitté le quai et une foule me bouscule jusqu'à la sortie. [...]

_C'était... Wow. Différent qu'avec Adrien mais... ✲_

Je raye immédiatement ma dernière phrase.

_✲ C'était génial._

Un nouveau bâillement. Le sommeil pointe doucement le bout de son nez, je devrais en profiter pour me reposer un peu. Je referme mon journal et le glisse sur ma table basse quand de légères vibrations attirent mon attention. Il s'agit de mon téléphone portable.

_Dim. 2:21. Expéditeur : Luka Couffaine._

_Message : Je n'arrive pas à dormir, je voulais te dire encore une fois que c'était vraiment sympa cet après-midi. Vivement la prochaine fois ?_

Il peut compter sur moi. Mais cette fois, je lui ferai découvrir des endroits insoupçonnés.


	10. Lundi 10 décembre - Réponse

_✲ Cher journal,_

_Chat Noir a enfin répondu à mon message ! Bon, j'ai quand même dû attendre lundi après-midi pour avoir de ses nouvelles, mais c'est déjà ça. [...]_

En retard en cours, je n'écope pourtant pas d'heure de retenue, seulement un devoir supplémentaire destiné à me dissuader de commettre le moindre impair. Ma journée s'est résumé à remettre de l'ordre dans mes cours et esquiver les demandes incessantes d'Alya sur mon rendez-vous avec Luka.

Face à tant d'insistance de la part de ma meilleure amie, je cède à ses demandes et les énumère une à une :

\- « Oui, ça s'est bien passé. Non, on ne s'est pas embrassés. Oui, il est sympa. Non, je n'essaie pas de remplacer Adrien par lui. »

Elle hausse un sourcil et croise les bras, signe de perplexité. A force, j'ai fini par la connaitre. Et quand elle me regarde ainsi, je prédis que l'interrogatoire est loin d'être terminé.

\- « Marinette, cela va faire presque un an que ne jure que par Adrien, et tu veux me faire avaler que du jour au lendemain tu as totalement jeté ton dévolu sur quelqu'un d'autre ? »

Je baisse la tête et observe le bout de mes chaussures pêche. La franchise est une des plus belles qualités chez Alya, mais parfois, j'ai du mal à encaisser la vérité ainsi dite. Son bras s'enroule le long de mon épaule et me tapote doucement le bras.

\- « Je sais que tu es triste, mais je ne dis pas ça pour te blesser.

\- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire, Alya ? Attendre de voir si leur couple tient ? »

Elle secoue fermement la tête et entoure son menton de son index et de son pouce.

\- « Voyons voir... Je pourrais demander à Nino de se renseigner sur eux.

\- Surtout pas ! Il va attirer l'attention sur moi !

\- C'est peut-être une solution. » Conclut-elle avant de claquer des doigts. « Il faudrait un moyen de vous réunir, juste tous les deux et il verrait peut-être qu'il s'est trompé de fille. »

Intérieurement, son idée m'excite autant qu'elle m'inquiète. Moi, seule avec Adrien ? Déjà qu'en groupe je ne parviens pas à aligner une phrase entière, alors rien qu'à deux. J'imagine parfaitement le carnage.

\- « Il a fait son choix, Alya. » Je déclare, les poings serrés. « C'est fini depuis longtemps. J'ai eu plein d'occasions de me déclarer et je ne l'ai pas fait. C'est de ma faute. »

Je mords nerveusement ma lèvre inférieure, essayant de me convaincre moi-même. Alya n'ajoute rien. Elle se contente de poser sur moi un regard rempli de compassion. La cloche annonce la dernière partie de la journée. Je me lève la première et l'invite à me suivre, la mort dans l'âme. En chemin, je croise le principal intéressé, ravi de me voir. Mes lèvres s'étirent, je ne saurais dire si mon sourire est triste ou joyeux. Mais il est sincère.

Après les cours, j'ai décidé d'aller me défouler. C'est mon jour de patrouille et je compte bien fouiller la ville de fond en comble, akuma ou non. Mon yo-yo me transporte d'arrondissements en arrondissements. Je multiplie les selfies et les autographes avec les enfants. D'habitude, je tente tant bien que mal d'esquiver ces échanges. Je ne suis qu'une collégienne, pas une star de cinéma. Cependant, entrevoir des sourires sur les visages des gens que je satisfais m'emplit d'une fierté non négligeable.

Ma soirée s'achève au sommet de la Tour Eiffel. J'aime bien garder cet endroit comme ultime point de contrôle. Elle me gratifie de son éternel panorama sur la capitale. Une mer de lumière s'étend à l'infini, je profite de la vue avant de consulter mon yo-yo.

_« Trois messages non lus. »_

Je fronce les sourcils, puis constate que les deux premiers ne sont que des tentatives ratées, tout comme celles que j'avais effacées la veille. Chat Noir ne semble pas très à l'aise pour me répondre.

\- « Bonsoir, Ma Lady. Excuse le temps qu'il m'a fallu pour te répondre, je suis incorrigible ! »

Il ponctue sa phrase d'un clin d'œil. A première vue, il s'est filmé sur un toit, en milieu d'après-midi. Les couleurs du ciel s'apparentent à celles observées aux alentours de dix-sept heures. Et si j'en crois les tremblements de ses épaules, mon chaton était frigorifié, mais ne laissait rien paraître sur son visage.

\- « J'ai attentivement écouté ton message, et je suis d'accord pour qu'on trouve une solution ensemble. Nous allons y arriver, nous allons défaire le Papillon ensemble. Et pour ça, on a besoin de la meilleure des gardiennes de la Miracle Box. Tu as compris ? Je parle bien de toi, ma Buguinette. »

Son ton enjôleur m'épuise autant qu'il me flatte. Au fond, Chat Noir n'est pas aussi mauvais séducteur que je ne l'insinue. Néanmoins, il est hors de question de l'avouer devant lui.

\- « De mon côté, je pense qu'on peut faire confiance aux porteurs de Miraculous actuels. Tu verras, nous aurons sûrement besoin d'eux, tôt ou tard. »

Je réprime un gémissement plaintif, loin de partager son avis. S'il arrivait le moindre malheur à Alya, Nino, Max, Kim, Alix et Luka...

Ah oui, il y a aussi Chloé et Kagami.

\- « En tout cas, je te souhaite une agréable soirée Ma Lady. Et hâte de pouvoir ronronner à nouveau à tes côtés. »

Il m'envoie ensuite un baiser de ses griffes et termine son message. Bon, il est toujours aussi agaçant, mais nous avons pu mettre les choses au clair, d'une certaine manière. [...]

_Chat Noir pense que les porteurs de Miraculous ne devraient pas changer. Mais s'il s'agissait de ses amis, est-ce qu'il aurait le même discours ? Je doute. ✲_

\- « Ça ne sert à rien de te tourmenter comme ça Marinette. » S'inquiète Tikki, posée sur ma page. « Tu devrais te reposer. »

Je réprime un bâillement et lâche mon stylo.

\- « Tu as raison Tikki. »

Mais avant même de fermer mon journal intime, mon téléphone émet un son qui n'éclate qu'en cas de danger.

\- « Bonsoir, ici Nadja Schamack. Vous voulez de l'info ? J'ai ce qu'il vous faut ! Informations spéciales : il semblerait qu'un nouveau super-vilain sévisse en ville. Comme vous pouvez le voir sur ces images, il s'agit d'une créature à l'apparence humaine qui transforme les gens en ustensiles de cuisine. »

Le Papillon ne dort-il donc jamais ?

\- « Bon, bah le repos n'est pas pour tout de suite. Tikki, transforme-moi ! »


	11. Mardi 11 décembre - Vipère

\- « J'en ai marre ! »

Ma voix résonne dans les cieux de Paris. Alors que le dernier point de ma boucle d'oreilles indique une détransformation imminente, je me refuge dans ma chambre et glisse la Miracle Box sous mon lit. Juste à temps, car Tikki s'échappe de mon miraculous et je recouvre mon apparence normale.

Je suis exténuée, c'était le loin la bataille la plus éprouvante depuis celle qui a abouti à la passation de la Miracle Box. Celle-ci, trônant fièrement sur mon tapis de sol aux symboles roses et blancs, démontre mon incapacité à tenir le rôle de gardienne. Il manque un Miraculous, celui de Vipérion, le bracelet de Sass.

\- « Marinette, calme-toi ! » M'implore Tikki en virevoltant autour de moi. « Tu risques d'attirer le Papillon avec tes émotions négatives ! »

Elle a raison, mais je ne peux réfréner éternellement le mélange d'agacement, de rancœur qui m'agrippe les tripes et me comprime la poitrine. De peur que notre pire ennemi ne profite de cet instant de faiblesse pour m'akumatiser, je ferme les yeux et inspire profondément. Le bracelet est en possession de Luka, son porteur originel, je n'ai donc aucun souci à me faire. Mais si le Papillon venait à l'approcher...

\- « Tikki, il faut protéger Luka, le temps que je récupère son Miraculous. »

La solution la plus évidente serait d'attendre que Tikki reprenne des forces et retourner chez lui pour réclamer son Miraculous, mais je crains que le Papillon n'attende que ça pour me tendre un piège. Et dans l'état des choses, je ne peux plus compter sur Chat Noir pour couvrir mes arrières.

Bon sang, je déteste ce sentiment d'impuissance, mais je n'ai pas d'autres choix que de laisser passer la nuit avant de revenir à la charge.

Alors que je ne pense qu'à m'emmitoufler dans mon lit, je prends le temps d'attraper mon journal et d'y consigner ce que je considère comme une défaite personnelle.

_✲ Cher journal, _

_[...]_

Le combat contre Toquechef s'éternise, mon lucky charm ne m'a pas encore servi et je sens la fatigue s'emparer de mes muscles. Chat Noir évite tant que possible d'esquiver les attaques du vilain tandis que je scrute les environs à la recherche d'une solution.

\- « Ma Lady, je ne vais pas tenir très longtemps ! »

J'acquiesce à contrecœur. Nous devons battre en retraite, c'est indéniable. Et alors que Toquechef se dirige tout droit vers la ville, nous nous éloignons de lui. Mon cœur tambourine, j'ai l'impression d'abandonner les parisiens à leur triste sort. J'atterris finalement sur le toit d'un gratte-ciel, effondrée.

\- « Je n'y arrive pas... » Je sanglote, incapable d'affronter le regard compatissant de Chat Noir.

Celui-ci entoure mes épaules de ses bras et me presse contre son torse. Sa respiration est lente et quelque peu troublée. Il semble tout aussi exténué de se battre.

\- « Buguinette, peut-être est-il temps de... »

Il n'a pas le temps d'achever sa phrase que je me libère de son étreinte.

\- « On ne peut pas !

\- Réfléchis un peu, Ladybug ! On n'a pas d'autres choix dans l'immédiat, il y a un méchant qui détruit la ville, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'attendre une seconde de plus ! »

Il me toise avec insistance, comme si ses yeux s'encrent au fin fond de mon âme pour me faire changer d'avis. Tétanisée, je regarde au loin les lumières de la capitale. Elles sont sur le point de s'éteindre par ma faute. Chat Noir a peut-être raison, un autre équipier ne nous ferait pas de mal.

\- « Appelle Ryuko. » Souffle-t-il au creux de mon oreille. « Elle pourra se faufiler à travers ses projectiles grâce à ses différentes formes. »

...Ryuko... ? Kagami ? Comme délivrée de mon mutisme, je descends brusquement mon visage vers le sien.

Mon rôle de Ladybug signifie une partialité inébranlable, mais ce soir, je ne me sens pas d'humeur de me battre aux côtés de Kagami. En dépit de l'affection que je porte pour cette fille, elle m'avait pris ce qui comptait le plus pour moi : Adrien Agreste. Ainsi, un autre nom surgit dans mon esprit.

\- « Je sais ! Attends-moi là ! »

Sans m'enquérir de sa réaction, je me relève et m'élance dans la direction opposée de Toquechef, vers ma maison. J'ouvre la Miracle Box, me munis du Miraculous et repars aussitôt vers les quais de la Seine. S'il y a bien quelqu'un qui peut sauver la situation, c'est bien lui. Je me pose sur le toit du bateau et m'infiltre à l'intérieur, quelque peu gênée. Postée devant la porte de sa chambre, ma respiration se saccade. Ce que je m'apprête de faire est très dangereux, mais en récupérant son Miraculous à la fin du combat, je déciderai si, oui ou non, je désignerais d'autres porteurs.

\- « Ladybug ? »

Je sursaute, la voix dans mon dos est grave et enrouée. Prise au dépourvu, je pivote dans sa direction et recule jusqu'à buter contre la porte. Luka se tient à quelques mètres seulement, vêtu d'un simple t-shirt et d'un short de nuit. _Drôle de vêtements pour dormir, il n'a pas froid comme ça ?_ Ma question me paraît inappropriée, je secoue la tête et brandis la boite contenant le miraculous du serpent.

\- « D-Désolée pour l'intrusion, j'ai besoin de toi ! »

Alors qu'il se frotte un œil pour se réveiller, son regard s'illumine et m'observe longuement. Je crains un moment qu'il ne refuse mon offre, mais il finit par enfiler le bracelet.

\- « Sass, transforme-moi. »

Le jeune homme troque sa tenue de nuit pour le costume de Vipérion. Il m'apparait comme une évidence qu'il était destiné à être un super-héros. Je ne comprends pas comment j'ai pu l'attribuer à Adrien. Mais rien ne m'empêche de lui donner un autre Miraculous, quand nous changerons les porteurs.

\- « Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? » Me demande-t-il tandis qu'un flot de questions s'échouent dans ma tête.

\- « Allons-y ! »

Ainsi, grâce à Vipérion, Chat Noir et moi sommes parvenus à défaire le Papillon, une fois de plus. Je ne vous dis pas le visage décomposé de mon partenaire quand il m'a vue rappliquer avec Vipérion au lieu de Ryuko. J'ai vaguement ignoré quelques piques de sa part le temps de ramener la paix dans la capitale.

\- « Miraculous Ladybug ! » Je m'écrie joyeusement.

L'armée de coccinelles se répand dans le ciel sombre de la nuit et toutes les victimes retrouvent leur forme d'origine. Excitée par cette nouvelle victoire, je me tourne vers les deux garçons pour joindre nos poings, mais me stoppe devant le mouvement de recul de Chat Noir.

\- « Bien joué ? » Je tente d'une faible voix.

\- « Ouais, bien joué à vous deux. »

Incrédule, Vipérion reste en retrait et nous regarde à tour de rôle.

\- « On l'a vaincu, c'est tout ce qui compte.

\- La fin justifie les moyens. » Crache Chat Noir sans m'oser un regard. « Ce n'est pas comme si tu t'étais foutu de moi depuis le début. »

Nos Miraculous bipent, il est temps de se cacher pour se détransformer. En ce qui me concerne, je dois sauver un peu de temps pour récupérer le Miraculous du serpent. Hors de question que Luka découvre mon identité secrète.

\- « Je suis désolée, Chat Noir. J'ai choisi Vipérion parce que...

\- Je m'en fiche, c'est ta décision. Mais ne me demande plus rien à partir de maintenant. »

Piquée au vif, je m'avance de quelques pas pour le confronter.

\- « Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?! C'était ton idée d'appeler un autre super-héros, je te signale !

\- Mais je te parlais de Ryuko, pas de Vipérion!

\- Qu'est-ce que ça change, au final ?! »

Mes veines pulsent sous la colère, mes mains tremblent et nous nous fusillons du regard. Aucune d'entre nous ne semble décidés à admettre ses torts.

\- « Cela change que tu n'en fais toujours qu'à ta tête et que tu ne m'écoutes jamais, Ladybug ! »

Pas de "Ma Lady" ou de "Buguinette". A vrai dire, l'inverse n'aurait qu'accrut mon ressenti. Nos Miraculous sonnent à nouveau. Encore un et nous nous détransformeront aux yeux de tous. Chat Noir lance un regard dédaigneux à sa bague avant de revenir vers Vipérion.

\- « Casse-toi mec, sinon on risque d'avoir des ennuis. »

Luka acquiesce, en dépit de la violence de ses paroles.

\- « Attends, le Miraculous ! »

Mais Vipérion a déjà disparu en contrebas. Lorsque je me tourne vers Chat Noir pour lui balancer mes reproches, celui-ci s'étend à plusieurs dizaines de mètres. Inutile de le rattraper, je dois me cacher à mon tour.

\- « Tu me saoules, Chat Noir ! » Je hurle en espérant qu'il m'entende.

[...]


	12. Mercredi 12 décembre - Calme

_✲ Cher journal,_

_Aujourd'hui encore, mes nerfs ont été mis à rude épreuve, mais pour une toute autre raison que je n'avais imaginée. [...]_

(transition)

Ce matin, les cours m'ont paru durer plus que quatre heures, peut-être dix ou vingt. Les souvenirs de la veille me hantent : la peur d'appeler un autre porteur de Miraculous, la compassion de Chat Noir suivi de son énervement. Et surtout, le fait que Luka soit toujours en possession du Miraculous du Serpent.

\- « Marinette, je te trouve un poil énervée. » Constate Alya tandis que je craque en deux le troisième crayon de la matinée.

Je force un sourire en rangeant nerveusement mes affaires dans mon sac. Pour une fois, je n'ai pas accumulé suffisamment de retard pour écoper d'une heure de retenue.

\- « Non pas du tout ! » Je réponds.

Ma voix s'envole dans les aigus, signe d'un mensonge. Ma meilleure amie le comprend rapidement et pousse un bruyant soupir.

\- « Bref, tu as vu la bataille hier soir ? Ladybug et Chat Noir ont veillé tard pour combattre le terrible Toquechef ! »

Cette bataille sonne anecdotique à mes oreilles, seule la suite m'importait. J'ignore d'ailleurs si les curieux ont décelé la moindre tension entre nous deux.

\- « Sans oublier Vipérion ! » Ajoute Nino en s'incrustant aux côtés d'Alya pour glisser sa main dans la sienne. « Bon, il ne vaut pas Carapace, mais c'était sympa de le voir à l'action !

\- Tu veux dire qu'ils ne valent pas Rena Rouge, plutôt. » Chantonne-t-elle en lui jetant un regard complice.

Même si je partage leur secret, je ne tais tout commentaire. Ils sont trop mignons, ces deux-là, je ne regrette absolument pas qu'ils soient au courant de leurs identités secrètes respectives.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu en as pensé toi ? » Reprend Nino.

Celui-ci s'adresse directement Adrien, anormalement silencieux. Des poches sous ses yeux indiquent que la nuit ne lui a pas été de tout repos. Je me demande bien ce qu'il se passe. _Si ça se trouve, il a discuté toute la nuit avec Kagami._

\- « M'ouais, il est banal. »

Je réprime un grognement au fond de ma gorge. Banal ne résume absolument pas le travail accompli par Luka hier soir. Mais bon, comment pourrait-il le savoir ?

\- « Chat Noir et Ladybug se débrouillent plutôt bien tous les deux. » Poursuit Alya sans remarquer l'agacement du beau blond. « Mais ils ont parfois besoin d'un petit coup de pouce. »

J'approuve ses paroles et accélère le pas. Il est temps d'aller récupérer le Miraculous du serpent avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Si le Papillon apprend que Luka est en possession du bracelet, je n'imagine pas ce qu'il pourrait lui faire subir.

\- « Je dois aider à la boulangerie, je file ! »

Mes amis me hèlent de la main et je commence à courir en direction d'une ruelle proche.

\- « Tikki, transforme-moi ! »

Mon entrain redescend dès que j'apprends l'absence de Luka. Pour une raison que j'ignore, il n'est pas chez lui. Sa chambre est vide, tout comme le reste du bateau. Mes jambes me guident le long des quais. Je me demande bien où il a pu passer. Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas simplement attendu chez lui le temps que je récupère son Miraculous ? Luka sait pertinemment qu'il doit me le rende, pourtant...

\- « Bon sang, où est-il passé ? »

Des passants qui m'ont reconnue m'implorent de prendre des photos et de signer des autographes. Certains me posent des questions sur Chat Noir, d'autres sur Vipérion et les autres super-héros. J'évite toutes leurs interrogations en prétextant une visite importante à l'autre bout de Paris avant de m'enfuir par les toits.

Après le Louvre, les Tuileries, le Pont des Arts, la Tour Eiffel figure sur ma liste de coins fréquentés où j'espérais retrouver Luka. Mon nombre de pistes était donc limitée. Mais dès que je parviens à la tour de fer, des acclamations attirent mon attention. Au pied de celle-ci, un jeune homme vêtu d'un costume noir se pavane devant un attroupement.

\- « J'avais presque oublié. »

Mercredi est le jour de patrouille de Chat Noir. Il est donc normal que sa présence attire l'attention des touristes et autres fans. Il ne m'a pas encore remarqué, devrais-je en profiter pour m'en aller ou plutôt le surprendre à ma manière ?

\- « Je vous en prie, tout le monde aura sa photo ! » Se vante-t-il en adressant un clin d'œil à une demoiselle dans la foule.

Quel idiot, décidément. Mon regard balaie les curieux qui se sont joints à l'attroupement et, soudain, je reconnais une tête familière. Bingo, Luka ! Maintenant, il me faut un moyen de l'attirer en dehors de la foule.

Au grand mot, les grands moyens. Je me munis de mon yo-yo et appelle Chat Noir. Dans un premier temps, celui-ci lorgne son bâton, hésite puis décroche finalement. Ma colère envers lui n'est pas entièrement retombée, mais j'avais clairement besoin de son aide.

\- « Allô, Chat Noir à l'appareil.

\- Salut Chat Noir, je dois impérativement récupérer le Miraculous du Serpent et Luka se trouve dans la foule. Est-ce que tu pourrais les entrainer plus loin pour que je puisse l'emmener ? »

Chat Noir se met à scruter les environs. Je me planque contre une charpente glacée pour ne pas qu'il me capte.

\- « Tu es ici ? Où ça ?

\- Ce n'est pas important, contente-toi de les trainer un peu plus loin !

\- Entendu, chef. » Rétorque-t-il sèchement avant de raccrocher.

Mes inspirations profondes ne suffiront pas à calmer la boule de nerfs coincée dans mon ventre. Néanmoins, Chat Noir poursuit son acclamation et invite les gens à le suivre. J'attends le moment opportun pour m'élancer dans le dos de tous et d'agripper Luka.

\- « Vous avez demandé un transport express ? » Je le taquine devant son air ébahi.

Nous nous envolons en direction d'un coin tranquille. J'ai désigné un toit suffisamment élevé pour ne pas croiser les regards les plus indiscrets. Mais en m'apercevant que Luka tremblait de froid, je nous emmène finalement dans une cage d'escaliers.

\- « Ladybug, je suis content de te voir. Désolée ne pas avoir pu te le rendre plus tôt. »

Le jeune homme fouille dans sa housse de guitare et en ressort le petit écrin.

\- « Tiens. »

Je m'empresse de le récupérer. Un poids s'envole de ma poitrine et je me sens enfin prête à pardonner à Chat Noir son ton désinvolte.

\- « Tout va bien ?

\- Maintenant oui... »

Je dois paraître un peu trop soulagée car il pousse un petit rire plutôt mignon.

\- « J'aurais voulu te le rendre plus tôt. »

Cette remarque me renvoie aux questions que je me suis posée plus tôt dans l'après-midi.

\- « Je suis passée chez toi et tu n'y étais pas.

\- Oui, je me suis dit que le Papillon connaissait très certainement ma maison et je voulais éviter qu'il ne s'en prenne à Juleka, ma sœur et à ma mère. Désolé.

\- Non, non ! Tu as bien fait ! J'avais juste peur de te ne pas te retrouver en un seul morceau. »

Mes joues se teintent de gêne. C'est la première fois que nous avons une discussion sous ma forme d'héroïne.

\- « Et Chat Noir ? Il était en colère hier. »

Mon embarras laisse place à de l'agacement. Le ton qu'il a employé envers Vipérion n'était pas correct.

\- « Je suis désolée que tu aies assisté à ça. Tu sais, j'hésitais à te rendre ton Miraculous depuis que Chl... que Queen Bee a révélé vos identités.

\- Tu as peur de nous mettre en danger ? »

Sa question sonne plutôt comme une affirmation, et il marque un point. Je baisse la tête tandis qu'il pose une main hésitante sur mon épaule.

\- « Je ne sais pas ce qu'en pensent les autres, mais s'ils ont accepté de combattre à tes côtés une fois, ils n'hésiteront pas à le faire à nouveau. C'est mon cas. »

Et je l'en remercie en silence.

\- « Pourquoi ne poses-tu pas la question aux autres porteurs de Miraculous ?

\- Je ne veux pas les mettre en danger.

\- Mais tu les mets en danger indirectement en n'utilisant pas leur capacité à se battre avec vous. »

Sa voix est grave et sans reproche. Pour la première fois, je suis encline à changer d'avis sur la question. (Pourquoi avec lui et pas avec Chat Noir ? Il a raison, peut-être que je ne l'écoute pas.) Sa poigne se raffermit sur mon épaule.

\- « Ne te mets pas la pression. Cela fait des mois que tu nous protèges tous du danger. Maintenant, c'est à nous de te protéger, Ladybug. »

Je sens mon cœur s'accélérer. Le regard qu'il m'adresse est rempli de détermination. Luka est destiné à être un super-héros, bien plus que moi.

\- « Au fait, bien joué pour hier. » Ajoute-t-il en levant son poing au niveau du mien. « Nous n'avons pas pu célébrer notre victoire. »

Mes lèvres s'étirent immédiatement et je réponds d'une tape amicale contre son poing.

\- « Bien joué. »

_[...]_


	13. Jeudi 12 décembre - Tempête

_✲ Cher journal,_

_Tu sais ce qu'on dit, « le calme avant la tempête » ? Eh bien la mienne porte le nom d'Adrien Agreste. [...]_

En ce mois de décembre, les vitrines s'illuminent aux couleurs de Noël. Le vent glacé s'engouffre dans les moindres recoins et les odeurs de vin chaud enivrent toutes les rues.

\- « Merci beaucoup ! » Je souffle quand un marchand du coin m'offre gracieusement un chocolat chaud.

Les patrouilles en cette période de l'année deviennent plus compliquées à tenir. Mon costume me protège des coups, me confère des supers pouvoirs, mais pas du froid. Le marchand me gratifie d'un large sourire.

\- « C'est normal, voyons ! Sans vous, notre merveilleuse capitale ne serait plus qu'un tas de cendres ! »

J'échange quelques banalités avant de me hisser sur les toits où la température chute avec l'altitude. Une fois installée sur une charpente au panorama de choix, je trempe mes lèvres dans le liquide brûlant. Mes paupières se ferment, je profite de la chaleur qui s'infiltre dans ma gorge et me provoque un frisson.

\- « Ladybug ? »

L'appel provient d'en bas. J'ouvre les yeux, m'étend au bout du toit et m'accroche à la gouttière. Je crois rêver quand je remarque d'où provient l'appel.

\- « Adrien Agreste ? »

C'est en effet le beau blond, enfermé dans une longue veste claire, qui me hèle d'une main gantée. Par réflexe, je vide d'une traite mon chocolat chaud et me brûle la langue. Ma réaction semble l'amuser, d'autant plus quand je me jette au pied de l'habitation pour le rejoindre.

\- « B-Bonsoir ! »

Mon regard est immédiatement captivé par son écharpe bleue, celle que je lui ai offert pour son anniversaire.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais tout seul, à cette heure ? »

Adrien rit à doucement, j'adore ce son.

\- « Comme tu vois, je me promène, mais ne dis rien à mon père, il ne sait pas que je suis là. »

Je m'empresse de dodeliner de la tête.

\- « B-Bien sûr ! Mais tu ne risques pas de te faire reconnaitre ? »

Je désigne du menton un groupe d'adolescentes attroupées un peu plus loin.

\- « Tu me files un coup de main pour passer inaperçu ? »

Son invitation me surprend, mais ne me déplait pas. Je lui tends nerveusement ma main. Il n'hésite pas une seconde à l'attraper. Nous décollons du sol, je l'emmène loin des regards indiscrets.

\- « C'est magnifique. » Déclare-t-il quand je nous hisse sur le toit du Louvre. « Merci, ma... Ladybug. »

« Ma Ladybug » ? J'ai dû mal entendre, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir.

\- « Tu n'as pas trop froid ? » Me demande-t-il.

Etrange, c'est lui qui grelotte et me pose cette question. Je réponds non de la tête et affiche un sourire sincère. Pour peu, j'en oublierai presque que son cœur n'est plus à prendre.

\- « Tout va bien avec Chat Noir ? J'ai cru entendre qu'il y avait des tensions entre vous. »

Sa remarque me provoque un frisson désagréable. Comment est-il au courant des dissonances entre Chat Noir et moi ? Se pourrait-il que Paris en sache bien plus que je ne le redoutais ? Ma gorge se serre quand je me décide à libérer le poids qui m'étreint la poitrine.

\- « Ce n'est qu'une mauvaise passe. On a tous des disputes avec les gens qu'on aime, pas vrai ? »

\- C'est dommage, vous semblez si proches et fusionnels. » Commente Adrien, le regard perdu à l'horizon.

De la buée s'échappe de sa bouche et se dissipe aussitôt. Fusionnels ? Ce n'est pas le terme que j'aurais employé pour définir ma relation avec Chat Noir.

\- « Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? »

Ses perles émeraudes abandonnent le panorama pour me faire face.

\- « Une intuition. »

L'assurance dans sa voix me décontenance. Adrien parait toujours si confiant que, même sous forme Ladybug, je peine à rester naturelle.

\- « Et toi ? Aux dernières nouvelles, tu es proche de... »

Je m'interromps, remarquant subitement que je m'engage dans une voie sans issue. Adrien écarquille les yeux et ouvre la bouche.

\- « Kagami ? Comment tu sais ?

\- L-Les rumeurs ! Tu es si connu que même moi je suis au courant ! »

Paniquée, je triture mes doigts et reporte mon attention sur un groupe de touriste en contrebas. Le beau mannequin se recule légèrement et pousse un long soupir.

\- « A-Adrien ?

\- Je pensais qu'elle m'aiderait à l'oublier...

\- _L'oublier _? »

Un voile de tristesse assombrit son visage pourtant si parfait. Je patiente nerveusement dans l'attente d'une explication de sa part.

\- « Tu sais... Il y a une fille dont je suis amoureux depuis très longtemps. »

Mon cœur se soulève. Encore une autre ? A moins qu'il ne parle de Kagami, auquel cas je suis complètement perdue.

\- « A chaque fois que je la vois, j'oublie tous mes tracas. En sa présence, tout devient plus clair, lumineux, agréable. »

Je l'écoute attentivement et opine à chacune de ses paroles.

\- « Mais...

\- Mais ? » Je poursuis, un peu précipitée.

Ma réaction accroit son sourire. Je bredouille des excuses et l'invite à continuer.

\- « Mais elle n'a pas l'air de me voir autrement que comme un simple garçon. »

Le volume de sa voix baisse au fur et à mesure, au point où je devine ses derniers mots. Je saisis finalement qu'il n'est pas question de Kagami, ni de moi.

\- « Et... Comment tu le sais ? »

Adrien me toise d'un air surpris.

\- « Comment sais-tu qu'elle ne te voit pas autrement ? »

Il pouffe du nez et contemple la vue. Mince, est-ce que j'ai dit une bêtise ?

\- « Elle ne me regarde pas comme je la regarde. C'est évident. »

Au fond, je comprends son sentiment, c'est le même que j'ai ressenti lorsqu'il a tenu la main de Kagami pour m'annoncer leur choix de se mettre en couple.

\- « Et toi ? » Je demande, légèrement distraite par sa beauté. « Tu la regardes comment ? »

Ma question parait l'amuser. Il se replace correctement sur le toit, les jambes dans le vide et encre son regard dans le mien. Mon coeur tambourine à tout rompre dans ma poitrine. Ma respiration se bloque. J'en oublie de cligner des yeux.

\- « Comme ça. »

Son timbre s'aggrave, je déglutis. Mon regard est irrémédiablement attiré par ses fines lèvres entrouvertes. Et, avant de pouvoir m'en détacher, il se penche et franchit la faible distance qui nous séparait. Sa bouche se pose sur la mienne, me provoquant un violent frisson.


	14. Vendredi 13 décembre Chat Noir

_✲ Cher journal,_

_[...] ✲_

Allongée sur mon lit, je caresse mes lèvres du bout des doigts. Le souvenir de la bouche d'Adrien sur la mienne me transporte dans cet instant que je désirais éternel. Après m'avoir embrassée, il s'est confondu en excuses, mais je n'avais pas réagi, beaucoup trop choquée. Adrien Agreste m'a embrassée, moi, Mari... Ladybug !

\- « Tu as l'air vraiment heureuse, Marinette. »

Tikki me tapote le front tandis que je consulte distraitement mes derniers messages. Alya me redirige vers son blog où son article sur les super-héros vient de paraître. Depuis l'apparition de Ladybug et Chat Noir en ville, il est coutume de fêter nos exploits tous les vendredis 13 de l'année. A chaque fois que cette date symbolique tombe dans le calendrier, nous savons tous les deux que notre présence est requise en ville. Le dernier remonte au mois de septembre. Des chars à notre effigie avaient défilé dans la capitale et les habitants de pavanaient dans des costumes spécialement créés pour l'occasion.

\- « Bon, il est temps d'aller profiter de la journée en l'honneur de Ladybug et Chat Noir ! Tikki, transforme-moi ! »

Malgré le mercure frôlant le zéro, les parisiens ont répondu à l'appel. Les rues sont noires de monde et des étals de nourritures et boissons chaudes pullulent dans chaque quartier. Comme à mon habitude, je descends à certains endroits pour prendre des photos, discuter avec quelques personnes et prendre la température. Etrangement, personne ne mentionne les tensions entre Chat Noir et moi, contrairement à ce qu'insinuait Adrien la veille. En parlant de Chat Noir, j'interroge les gens aux alentours. Il aurait été aperçu sur les champs Elysées. Je prends donc congé pour l'y rejoindre.

\- « Regardez qui voilà ! »

A peine ai-je posé un pied au sol qu'il entoure mes épaules de son bras. Je me fige devant tant de familiarité. Il n'est plus en colère contre moi ? Mes yeux le fixent avec étonnement.

\- « La meilleure super-héroïne et gardienne de Miraculous que la Terre ait connu ! »

Les flashs des appareils photos m'éblouissent, j'affiche un sourire un peu forcé et tapote le dos de mon partenaire.

\- « C'est notre journée, alors profitons-en un maximum, ma Lady. »

Ses propos me soulagent, je déteste être fâchée avec Chat Noir. Je suis sur le point d'acquiescer et de le complimenter à mon tour quand une voix nasillarde s'élève au milieu de la foule.

\- « Ladybug ne mérite pas toute cette attention ! C'est d'un ridicule ! »

Munie d'un haut-parleur tiré d'on-ne-sait-où, Chloé Bourgeois se dégage de la mare de touristes pour s'approcher des barrières, protection contre de potentiels débordements.

\- « Chloé ?

\- Il n'y a pas de « Chloé » qui tienne, Ladybug. Je suis Queen Bee ! »

La fille du maire balaie d'un revers sa queue de cheval. Je ne remarque qu'à ce moment-là qu'une barrette sous forme d'abeille orne sa chevelure blonde. C'est une réplique du Miraculous, sans les super-pouvoirs bien entendu.

\- « Sois maudite Ladybug ! »

Chat Noir et moi nous jaugeons du regard. Aucun d'entre nous ne semble décidés à lui répondre. Je n'éprouve aucune compassion envers cette fille depuis qu'elle a failli nous mener à notre perte, à la perte de notre gardien Maître Fû. Toute ma rancœur me prend à la gorge, je me prépare à l'afficher devant tout Paris quand la griffe de Chat Noir s'abat sur mon épaule et me tire légèrement en arrière.

\- « Doucement ma Lady. » Chuchote-t-il au creux de mon oreille. « Même si elle n'a pas été correcte, elle peut encore être akumatisée. On n'a pas envie de gâcher cette journée en notre honneur, pas vrai ? »

Les ongles plantés dans mon costume, je grogne dans l'espoir d'évacuer ma colère, en vain. Chat Noir a raison, mais je nourris le désir de la remettre à sa place, pour la première fois. Après tout, Chloé est un personnage public et sa popularité semble être son unique but. En la privant du Miraculous de l'abeille, je l'empêche d'accomplir son destin. Une piètre récompense, mais cela suffit à m'apaiser pour le moment.

\- « Allons fêter nos victoires, chaton. »

Il plisse les yeux sous un sourire qui me réchauffe le cœur. Lui, par contre, j'étais prête à le pardonner.

\- « Comment ça se fait que tu sois de si bonne humeur ? » Je demande avant d'engloutir un énorme croustillon en provenance d'une offrande locale.

Après avoir rempli notre boulot de célébrité, Chat Noir avons trouvé refuge sur un toit plat, à l'abri du vent glacial. Le froid y règne toujours en maître, mais grâce à nos costumes, c'est supportable.

\- « Tu t'rouves que che chui heureux ? »

La bouche pleine, il mastique sans me quitter de ses grands yeux verts, brillant dans l'obscurité. Sa bouille m'arrache un pouffement.

\- « Je pensais que tu m'en voudrais pour l'autre bataille. »

Cette fois, il avale bruyamment sa bouchée et se rapproche de ma position.

\- « C'était le cas. Mais je n'ai pas envie d'être en froid avec toi. »

Un silence s'installe.

\- « Tu as compris ? Un froid, parce qu'il fait caillant ici.

\- J'avais compris.

\- Ne te retiens pas de rire, je sais que cette blague est hilarante. »

Je porte mes yeux vers le ciel pour lui intimer tout mon mépris, puis éclate de rire quand il gémit de désespoir.

\- « Toi aussi, tu as l'air plus heureuse. » Ajoute-t-il d'un ton plus doux.

\- « C'est l'effet de Noël qui arrive. »

Et des lèvres d'Adrien Agreste, mais je garde précieusement cette information pour mon journal intime. Chat Noir reporte son attention au loin. Je me rappelle notre dernier Noël : Adrien avait disparu et un akuma s'était emparé du père Noël. Il offrait des cadeaux maléfiques aux gens et s'introduisait chez eux pour danser et effectuer des dabs. J'en frissonne rien que d'y songer.

\- « Dis, est-ce que tu accepterais qu'on passe Noël ensemble ? »

Sa question reste suspendue pendant de longues secondes. Il me l'a demandé sur un ton presque suppliant. Depuis longtemps, je pressentais une certaine solitude auprès de mon partenaire de toujours. Sans vouloir m'adonner à de la psychologie de comptoir, je me demandais si ses blagues à outrance et son besoin de capter mon attention ne dissimulait pas un mal-être qu'il n'osait pas exprimer d'une autre manière. Je songe alors à ma famille, chez qui je passe les fêtes. Puis à la sienne. Que peut-il bien se produire dans sa maison pour qu'il souhaite s'en détacher pour moi ?

Vu que je ne réponds pas favorablement à sa demande, Chat Noir baisse la tête.

\- « Laisse tomber, je dis n'importe quoi. »

Par pure compassion, je pose une main sur son épaule et essaie de sourire en retour.

\- « Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, d'accord ? »

Et, sans crier gare, il se jette dans mes bras et me serre fort contre lui. D'abord choquée, je réponds timidement à son étreinte.

\- « Merci, Buguinette.

\- Ne m'appelle pas Buguinette. » Je me plains.

\- « Tout ce que tu voudras, ma Lady. »


	15. Samedi 14 décembre - Scène

_✲ Cher journal✲ _

\- « A quoi ça serve que je commence à écrire si je ne finis jamais mes journées ? » Je constate en fuyant du regard mes regards sur la tablette au coin du bureau.

\- « C'est comme ce que vous, les humains, appelez les bonnes résolutions Marinette ! Quand tu commences quelque chose, c'est par excitation, puis tu perds de l'entrain au fil des jours. C'est pour ça que tu dois t'accrocher ! »

Les explications de Tikki me rendent perplexe, bien qu'elles comportent une part de vérité. Je reprends donc mon écriture.

_✲ Suite à la journée en l'honneur de Ladybug et Chat Noir, Alya a posté un nouvel article sur son blog. On nous y voit tous les deux, complices comme toujours. ✲_

Un sourire se dessine aussitôt sur mes lèvres.

_✲ On y voit même Chloé Bourgeois clamer sa haine envers Ladybug. Il paraît que l'article a reçu plein de commentaires négatifs sur la fameuse Chloé... ✲_

Je relis ma phrase, puis l'efface et poursuis.

_✲ Puis j'ai posté un commentaire méchant sur Chloé. ✲_

\- « Marinette ! » S'insurge mon kwami sur mon épaule.

\- « Bah quoi ? Il y en avait plein d'autres, et j'ai utilisé un pseudonyme ! »

Tikki gonfle les joues que je combats d'une moue de chien battu.

\- « Ce n'est pas digne d'une Ladybug.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si elle était digne d'une Queen Bee. » Je marmonne tout bas.

Soudain, avant que Tikki ne puisse rétorquer quoi que ce soit, mon téléphone vibre bruyamment sur le bord de mon bureau. Je m'étends pour déceler l'expéditeur sur l'écran : c'est Luka.

_Sam. 10:42. Expéditeur : Luka Couffaine._

_Message : Bonjour Marinette, tu vas bien ? Il y a une scène ouverte sur les quais de Seine près de Notre Dame. Cela te dit de venir ? _

A la lecture de son message, je me mords nerveusement la lèvre inférieure. Quelle délicate attention de sa part. Cependant, je sens naître au creux de mon ventre un sentiment de culpabilité. Jeudi, j'ai embrassé Adrien. Enfin, il m'a embrassée ! Mais j'étais consentante… Sur le coup, je n'avais pas songé une seconde à Luka, j'étais embarquée sur mon petit nuage, à me questionner sur la douceur irréelle des lèvres du beau blond.

\- « Oh Tikki, qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ? » Je geins, à moitié affalée sur mon bureau.

\- « Maintenant tu assumes tes choix, Marinette ! »

On croirait entendre Alya. Alya…. Elle va me tuer si elle apprend qu'après mon rendez-vous avec Luka, j'ai décidé de ne pas donner suite aux prémices de cette relation. J'émets néanmoins une certaine réticence.

\- « Sortir avec lui aujourd'hui ne signifie pas que c'est un rendez-vous, pas vrai ?

\- Marinette… » Soupire mon kwami, sur le point de capituler.

\- « Je savais qu'on serait sur la même longueur d'onde. »

Sam. 10 : 45. Expéditeur : Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

Message : Bien sûr ! C'est ce soir, n'est-ce pas ?

Après tout, je n'avais pas non plus envie de rester cloîtrée dans ma chambre toute la journée. Cette soirée me servira à désamorcer la situation avec Luka, j'éclaircirai notre relation en vue d'en entamer une autre avec Adrien Agreste. Mais en attendant, au diable les devoirs, il me reste plusieurs cadeaux de Noël à confectionner pour mes amies. Un nouveau bonnet pour Mylène, un masque de licorne pour Rose et des mitaines pour Luka, sans oublier mes autres amis pour lesquels je n'avais pas encore d'idées…

Le soir venu, munie de mon attirail contre le froid, j'emprunte le métro pour me rendre à Notre Dame. La scène ouverte a été organisée pour financer la reconstruction du monument, selon les multiples affiches placardées à chaque bouche. Malgré la météo, bon nombre des gens que je croise sur mon chemin se rendent à l'événement. Mon cœur se compresse dans ma poitrine. Ce genre de festivité m'éveille souvent mes sens. Le Papillon pourrait profiter de la foule pour l'attaque d'un akuma. Certes, son but premier est de récupérer nos Miraculous à Chat Noir et moi, mais il a déjà démontré par le passé que les victimes collatérales l'importaient peu.

\- « Marinette ! »

Accolé à un lampadaire, les mains enfouies dans sa veste, le visage de Luka s'illumine lorsqu'il m'aperçoit au milieu de la foule. Je suis rassurée de le retrouver aussi vite, je craignais de finir seule ici.

\- « Prête à t'amuser ?

\- Carrément ! » Je réponds avec entrain.

D'un geste assuré, mon ami m'agrippe le poignet pour nous insérer dans l'amas de monde s'agglutinant déjà au plus près de la scène. Les néons de toutes les couleurs m'éblouissent et m'hypnotisent. Les artistes n'ont pas encore commencé à jouer que je me sens déjà emportée dans l'ambiance de cette soirée.

\- « Ne t'éloigne pas de moi. »

La voix grave de Luka raisonne dans mes oreilles. A cause des gens autour de nous, il se colle presque à moi et approche sa bouche de mon oreille pour me permettre de l'entendre.

\- « Tu es sous ma responsabilité ce soir, d'accord ? »

Je lui lance un regard en coin, sentant mes joues se réchauffer. Je ne sais pas si c'est à cause du clin d'œil rempli de sous-entendus qu'il m'envoie ou à cause de la présence de ces corps qui se soulèvent et frémissent d'impatience.

Soudain, les voix se taisent, les lumières s'éteignent progressivement et une épaisse fumée aromatisée emplit la scène. Le son strident d'une guitare électrique fend les airs. Un violent frisson me parcourt de la tête au pied et Luka semble partager mon excitation soudaine. Le concert peut commencer. Ainsi se succèdent des noms de bandes que je ne connaissais pas. Entre chaque morceau, Luka me cite avec passion les morceaux qu'il est capable de jouer et les membres qu'il connait. Alors que des accessoiristes installent les instruments du prochain groupe, je me tourne vers Luka, des étoiles dans les yeux.

\- « Tu penses qu'un jour les Kitty Section joueront sur une scène aussi grande ? »

Il pousse un rire, plutôt embarrassé.

\- « Je ne sais pas, tu sais, même si on a joué devant des milliers de téléspectateurs l'autre fois, je ne pense pas que je... »

Ma moue suppliante achève le faire changer d'avis.

\- « Pourquoi pas ! Mais tu t'occuperas des costumes !

\- Oui !

\- Votre attention s'il vous plait ! » Nous interrompt une jeune femme vêtue d'une énorme basse aux couleurs criardes. "Maintenant, veuillez accueillir notre nouveau groupe : les Ailes du Papillon ! »

Je déglutis, pourquoi un tel nom ?

\- « Ce nom de groupe n'est pas très vendeur. » Songe Luka, les sourcils froncés.

Sous les huées du public, la bassiste gratte les premières notes, rapidement suivie par un guitariste et une joueuse de batterie. Au bout d'une dizaine de secondes, ma tête commence à tourner.

\- « Dormez, mes enfants ! » Clame une voix dans le micro.

Le décor penche terriblement, je me sens doucement emportée par le sommeil quand mon corps entier est bousculé. Sans savoir pourquoi, mes jambes sont forcées à travers la foule, dans le sens opposé de la scène. Ce n'est qu'une fois près des escaliers du métro que je recouvre ma vue.

\- « Ce n'était pas normal ! » S'écrie Luka avant de m'empoigner les épaules. « Marinette, tu vas bien ?! »

Ma bouche est un peu pâteuse.

\- « Comment cette musique a-t-elle pu m'endormir ?

\- Il n'y a pas que toi, regarde là-bas, les gens se sont endormis à même le sol. »

En effet, la mare noire de monde demeure, mais ils s'allongent tour à tour. Intriguée, je reviens directement vers mon ami.

\- « Et toi ? Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas endormi ? »

Il m'indique ses oreilles où sont insérés des écouteurs sans fil.

\- « Je ne sors jamais sans eux. Maintenant, on doit se mettre à l'abri. Si c'est un coup du Papillon, alors il vaut mieux attendre l'arrivée de Ladybug et Chat Noir ! »

... Ladybug ! Je dois absolument me transformer pour arranger tout ça ! Tandis que ses mains sont toujours posées sur mes épaules, je me dégage doucement de son emprise et me tourne vers la bouche de métro.

\- « Tu as raison, rentre chez toi et moi, je vais faire pareil ! »

Mais sa main s'abat sur mon poignet et le serre si fort qu'il me pince.

\- « Non ! Hors de question que je te laisse seule, c'est trop dangereux ! »

Au loin, la musique semble se rapprocher. Après avoir endormi toute la foule, il est clair que le groupe du Papillon ne va pas s'arrêter là. Mon regard dévie de Luka aux néons de la scène.

Je n'ai pas le choix.


	16. Dimanche 15 décembre - Tous en scène !

\- « Tikki, détransforme-moi. »

Le cœur battant, je jette un coup d'œil dans le miroir avant de m'enfouir sous mes épaisses couvertures. Pas besoin de regarder mon téléphone portable pour savoir qu'il est grand temps de me coucher. Pourtant, même emmitouflée dans mes "couvertures" et confortablement calée contre mes coussins rembourrés, je crains que le sommeil ne vienne pas de sitôt.

[...]

\- « Non ! Hors de question que je te laisse seule, c'est trop dangereux ! »

Je suis coincée, sa main sur mon poignet m'empêche de m'enfuir pour me transformer. Ma tête me hurle de le repousser pour m'occuper de ce groupe d'akumatisés.

\- « Luka... » Je marmonne en me mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Je fais alors la première idée qui jaillit dans mon esprit. Mes bras s'enroulent autour de son dos et le pressent tendrement contre moi. Je pose ma tête contre son torse, à l'écoute des battements de son cœur qui s'accélèrent. D'abord surpris, Luka répond finalement à mon étreinte. Sa main a quitté mon poignet pour entourer mes omoplates.

\- « J-J'ai oublié quelque chose ! » Je m'exclame brusquement en me détachant de ses bras.

Pris au dépourvu, Luka ne réagit pas lorsque j'accours en direction de la scène. Si le Papillon me voit en compagnie du porteur du Miraculous du Serpent, il risquerait de se servir de lui pour m'attraper. Les appels de mon ami éclatent, mais ils sont suffisamment loin pour ne pas me rattraper. Les poumons en feu, je me glisse sous les barrières de la scène pour dénicher Tikki de sa cachette.

\- « Wow, Marinette !

\- Oui, je sais Tikki, j'ai paniqué ! On n'a pas le temps, transforme-moi ! »

Je m'échappe par l'arrière des backstages pour ne pas me faire repérer. Le groupe de rock a quitté la scène depuis bien longtemps. Néanmoins, les informations diffusées en direct par les chaines de télévision suffisent à m'orienter en direction des Champs Elysées.

\- « Ladybug ! Par ici ! »

Partiellement cachés à l'abri sur un toit, Chat Noir me hèle d'un bras pendant que les akumatisés sèment la panique, plus bas. Je rejoins mon partenaire, passablement stressée.

\- « Ils sont trois !

\- Et pourtant si désaccordés... Tu as entendu leur musique ? Elle est affreuse !

\- Justement, ne l'écoute pas, elle endort les gens qui l'entendent de trop près !

\- Comment tu sais ça ? »

Je déglutis et commence à me triturer les doigts. On n'a pas le temps pour ce genre de confidences.

\- « Parce que... Parce qu'ils l'ont dit ! Comment veux-tu que je le sache, hein ? »

Mes gloussements embarrassés lui tirent une expression soupçonneuse. Il me toise quelques temps avant de reporter son attention sur le trio de musiciens.

\- « Tu es sûre qu'à nous deux, nous allons... ? »

Et encore une fois, le sujet est remis sur le tapis.

\- « Ça vaut le coup d'essayer. Sinon, j'irai récupérer l'un des Miraculous de la Miracle Box, je te le promets."

Ensuite, je lance mon Lucky-Charm, une paire de gants apparait. Enfin, ce ne sont pas vraiment des gants, mais plutôt des mitaines à en croire le bout des doigts manquant.

\- « Ça tombe bien, mes mimines meurent de froid ! » Chantonne Chat Noir, moqueur.

De prime abord, ma vision coccinelle ne se déclenche pas. Peut-être que cela viendra au cours du combat. Nous décidons d'un commun accord de nous débarrasser tant bien que mal des musiciens.

\- « Hé les casseroles ! Désolé, mais personne ne vous veut dans son équipe, il est temps de fermer guichet ! »

La bassiste punk se tourne brutalement et provoque de nouvelles ondes soporifiques. Je suis obligée de récupérer Chat Noir à coup de yo-yo pour ne pas qu'il succombe.

\- « Merci, ma Lady. Il n'y a que ta douce voix qui peut me servir de berceuse.

\- Je t'en prie, mais on ferait mieux de trouver une solution avant de s'endormir pour de bon ! »

J'analyse les éléments. Droite, gauche, haut, bas. Rien du tout. Je me masse les tempes, on dirait que mes pouvoirs ne réagissent pas du tout à mon environnement. Soudain, un solo de guitare nous vrille les tympans et explosent les vitres des enseignes de la célèbre allée.

Peu importe la force que nous puisons pour les attaquer, nous finissons par devoir rebrousser chemin afin d'éviter le sommeil. Lorsque Chat Noir tombe au bout d'une énième offensive après avoir utilisé son cataclysme en vain, je me tiens à quelques mètres de lui, épuisée.

\- « Allez, trouve quelque chose ! » Je m'énerve en agitant ma tête dans tous les sens.

Mais les trois vilains s'approchent dangereusement de moi. Je suis fichue... Et cette paire de mitaines qui ne m'aura servi à rien.

\- « Ladybug ! »

Cet appel provient de l'autre bout du trottoir, un jeune homme enfile sa guitare et joue un air familier. C'est Luka. Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici ? C'est beaucoup trop dangereux de le garder dans les parages ! Je suis sur le point de lui ordonner de partir quand le trio se tourne subitement vers lui. Ma vision coccinelle fonctionne à nouveau, les mitaines, puis Luka et enfin la basse soporifique.

\- « Mais oui ! Luka, j'ai besoin de toi ! »

Vu que les vilains sont attirés par mon ami, je n'éprouve aucun mal à subtiliser la basse d'un lancer de yo-yo. J'envoie ensuite le tout à Luka, qui échange sa guitare contre la basse. Et avant qu'un d'eux ne puisse répliquer, il rejoue l'air produit sur scène en direction du trio. Je me glisse à ses côtés, mains sur les oreilles pour ne pas écouter la musique.

\- « Bingo ! » Je m'écrie lorsque, après un moment de lutte de leur part, ils s'effondrent à terre, profondément endormis.

Il ne m'en faut pas plus pour détruire les baguettes du joueur de batterie et la guitare électrique afin de libérer l'akuma. A son tour, Luka se saisit de la basse et la percute contre un lampadaire. Trois papillons maléfiques en ressortent.

\- « Vous avez assez fait de mal comme ça, petits akumas. Je vous libère du mal ! Bye-bye, petits papillons. »

Les insectes lumineux s'échappent dans le ciel, mais tout le monde demeure assoupi. Je pivote vers Luka, dont les mitaines magiques recouvrent toujours les mains.

\- « Désolée, je vais devoir récupérer ceci. »

Il les retire immédiatement et me les tend, souriant.

\- « Miraculous Ladybug ! »

L'armée de coccinelles envahit le ciel, réveille les environs - et Chat Noir - et répare tous les dégâts causés par les akumatisés. Ceux-ci, d'ailleurs, se redressent brusquement les uns contre les autres.

\- « Tu es incroyable. »

Les mots sont sortis de ma bouche sans réfléchir. Luka se tient juste devant moi. Il me regarde, gêné, avant qu'un voile n'assombrisse son visage.

\- « Ladybug, mon amie Marinette, est-ce que tu l'as vue? J'ai peur qu'elle n'ait été touchée par ces akumas.

\- Marinette ? » Chat Noir se rapproche de nous comme si de rien était. « Elle va bien ? »

Entendre ces deux garçons s'inquiéter pour moi me donne le sentiment d'être importante. S'ils savaient que Marinette se trouve juste sous leurs yeux...

\- « Je suis sûre qu'elle va bien. D'ailleurs, je sais comment tu peux la retrouver ! »

Son visage s'illumine, ça me réchauffe le cœur.

\- « Vraiment ? »

Dans la surprise, il attrape doucement mes épaules. A mes côtés, je sens Chat Noir se crisper. Il pose une griffe sur la main de mon ami.

\- « Doucement mon mignon. Ici, c'est chasse gardée. »

Je le foudroie du regard. Néanmoins, Luka acquiesce et recule d'un pas. Nos Miraculous se mettent à bipper.

\- « Tu ferais mieux d'y aller, chaton. Moi je ramène Luka jusqu'à Marinette. »

Pour une fois, Chat Noir semble obtempérer sans poser de question. Quand il quitte mon champ de vision, je récupère la guitare de Luka abandonnée au sol et lui restitue.

\- « Tu auras besoin de ça. »

Sur la scène désormais vide de monde, Luka joue quelques mélodies apprises aux cours des derniers mois. Sans amplificateur, le vent couvre une partie du son, mais cela m'importe peu. Après l'avoir déposée, je me suis détransformée non loin de là. Il m'a vu arrivée au loin, au détour d'une ruelle, les mains cachées dans le dos pour masquer ma honte. Je suis supposée l'avoir abandonné pour m'enfuir, alors je joue ce rôle. Nos regards se croisent, pourtant il continue de jouer. Je m'avance jusqu'à la scène et l'écoute ainsi, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que ses mains deviennent si froides qu'il ne puisse plus jouer.


	17. Lundi 16 décembre - Séduis-le

_Cher journal,_

_Ce fût le début de semaine le plus étrange que j'ai jamais vécu ! ✲_

Penchée sur mon journal intime, je ne prête pas attention aux vibrations de mon téléphone portable. Il s'agit certainement d'Alya, Juleka... ou même Adrien. A cette pensée, j'ose un regard en direction de mon écran.

_Lun. 17:23. Expéditeur: Adrien Agreste _

_Message : Hé, est-ce que ça va? Tu es partie vite tout à l'heure._

Je regrette aussitôt mon coup d'œil quand je sens mon cœur se comprimer dans ma poitrine.

* * *

Lorsque je retourne en cours ce matin, tout le monde ne parle que du combat de Ladybug contre le trio de vilain. Les Ailes du Papillon n'auront définitivement pas un franc succès dans les bacs ! Mais ce qui change des discussions habituelles, c'est la présence de Luka Couffaine. Tout le monde parle de lui, de son courage, du cran avec lequel il a aidé Ladybug quand Chat Noir était hors course.

\- « J'en connais un qui a du mouron à se faire ! » S'exclame Alya alors que nous prenons place à la deuxième rangée de banc près du couloir.

\- « D-De qui tu parles ? » Je demande, embarrassée.

\- « De Chat Noir, voyons ! Regarde un peu, Luka lui a complètement volé la vedette. »

Pour appuyer ses propos, Alya brandit son téléphone à hauteur de mes yeux. J'y vois plusieurs clichés de Ladybug, échangeant des regards complices avec Luka. Mes mains se crispent sur mes cuisses. _Mince, je ne pensais pas que ça se verrait autant..._

\- « Et je ne te parle même pas des messages que j'ai reçus dimanche sur mon blog ! Des rumeurs disent même que Luka serait le super-héros Vipérion qu'on a entraperçu contre ToqueChef. »

Je manque de m'étouffer. L'identité de Vipérion est en péril, par ma faute. Et si elle faisait le lien entre les identités de Rena Rouge, Carapace et Vipérion ? La mienne risquerait d'être également dévoilée au grand-jour !

\- « Impossible, ça ne peut pas être lui. »

Ces mots ne proviennent pas de moi, mais du beau blond assis sur le banc d'en face. Adrien, légèrement tourné vers nous, semble étrangement tendu pour ce début de semaine.

\- « Comment peux-tu en être sûr ?

\- Parce que c'est évident ! Luka a simplement aidé Ladybug parce qu'il cherchait Marinette et qu'il s'est retrouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. »

... Comment est-il au courant de tout cela ? Je ne lui ai jamais informé de ma sortie avec Luka. A moins que... Qu'il m'ait vue au concert ?!

\- « Tu veux plutôt dire qu'il est arrivé à pic ! » Rectifie vigoureusement ma meilleure amie. « Sans lui, Ladybug et Chat Noir auraient pu perdre leurs Miraculous ! »

Je ne prête pas attention à leur divergence et réfléchis à cent à l'heure. Si Adrien m'a aperçue au concert, alors il croit peut-être que Luka et moi sortons ensemble ? Il faut absolument que je lui explique ce malentendu !

A la sortie des cours, je pousse Alya et Nino à sortir sans moi dans l'espoir de m'entretenir seule à seul avec Adrien. Lui aussi parait plus lent que d'habitude. N'a-t-il pas de rendez-vous avec Kagami ? Je chasse immédiatement cette pensée. Il ne m'aurait pas embrassée sous la forme de Ladybug s'il était toujours avec elle.

\- « Marinette ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

La voix du principal intéressé me tire de mes réflexions. Je m'empresse de fourrer mes affaires dans mon sac à dos rose et de l'enfiler sur mon dos.

\- « Si si ! Pourquoi est-ce que ça n'irait pas ? C'est bientôt Noël, tout ça ! »

Mon rire est si aigu qu'il menace de briser les vitres à proximité. Adrien me gratifie de son regard bienveillant. Fini l'époque où il me dévisageait à cause de mes étourderies, et je ne vais certainement pas m'en plaindre.

\- « Comment ça se passe avec Luka ? »

Sa question me jette un froid dans le dos. Bien qu'Alya m'ait interrogé au sujet de mon escapade de samedi, l'entendre de la part du garçon qu'on convoite modifie entièrement l'atmosphère de la pièce. D'abord troublée, je décide finalement d'éclaircir la situation.

\- « C'est juste un bon ami. »

Nous nous jaugeons pendant quelques secondes. La classe s'est vidée entretemps. Il ne reste plus que nous deux, aux abords de la porte d'entrée.

\- « Vraiment ? C'est dommage, je trouve que vous allez bien ensemble.

\- Tu trouves ? »

Peu convaincue, je penche ma tête sur le côté.

\- « Ouais, carrément ! Tu devrais sortir avec lui ! »

Je déglutis. La dernière fois qu'on m'a poussé d'un tel entrain, c'est Chat Noir. Au final, j'ai suivi son conseil et je suis toujours aussi perdue dans mes sentiments. Mais lorsque je me tiens en face d'Adrien comme aujourd'hui, tout semble assez clair. A la façon dont mon cœur s'affole dans ma poitrine, que mes mains deviennent moites et que mes yeux se promènent le long de son visage et s'attardent sur ses lèvres, il n'y a plus de place pour Luka.

\- « Non, ce n'est pas une bonne idée... »

Tandis que je le fuis du regard pour ne pas craquer et lui avouer mes sentiments, sa main effleure mon épaule puis descend sur mon bras.

\- « Tu es juste un peu timide. Mais il est aussi courageux que toi. Pour moi, c'est évident que vous devez finir ensemble. »

Son acharnement me gêne. J'aimerais lui confier que ce n'est pas pour Luka que je nourris des sentiments, mais les mots se bloquent au fond de ma gorge.

\- « E-et toi, alors ? De ton côté c'est plutôt… ? »

Sa main se fige sur mon bras, il écarquille les yeux une fraction de seconde avant de les dévier à son tour vers la fenêtre du couloir.

\- « Avec Kagami ? Ça se passe bien. »

Kagami ? Je le fixe intensément, la bouche grande ouverte. Je ne parlais pas de Kagami, mais de moi, de Ladybug. Sa réponse monte au plus profond de mes entrailles une frustration mélangée à de la colère.

\- « On a prévu de passer Noël ensemble, c'est cool.

\- C'est cool... » Je répète, un ton plus bas.

Mon ton rauque me surprend autant que lui.

\- « Marinette ?

\- Désolée, je dois y aller ! »

Je n'ose pas même un œil vers son joli minois avant de me précipiter vers la sortie. Je dévale les escaliers en fer sans me préoccuper de s'il me suit ou non. Rentrer, tout de suite.


	18. Mardi 18 décembre - Confusion

\- « Repose-toi bien ma chérie, tu retourneras à l'école quand tu te sentiras mieux. »

Ma mère m'embrasse sur le front puis disparait sous la trappe de ma chambre. Mon visage entier me brûle, la maladie point le bout de son nez en cette deuxième moitié de décembre.

\- « Tu devrais dormir Marinette. » Me conseille Tikki, assise sur mes genoux couverts d'une épaisse couverture.

Je marmonne des mots inaudibles, la gorge douloureuse. La veille, j'ai ignoré les messages et autres appels d'Adrien pour me concentrer sur l'écriture de mon journal intime. Luka aussi a tenté de me contacter, mais le sommeil tambourinait mes tempes si fort que j'y ai succombé.

Le soir venu, j'ai emmagasiné de longues heures de sommeil. Ma fièvre est retombée et impossible de refermer un œil. Alors que je dormais, Alya a apporté les notes de cours. En cette fin d'année, je lui en suis d'autant plus reconnaissante.

_Mar. 19:58. Expéditeur: Alya._

_Message: Dommage, Adrien a insisté pour m'accompagner, mais on ne voulait pas te réveiller tellement tu dormais bien._

\- « Q-Quoi ?! » Je crie, rattrapant in-extrémis mon téléphone dans la panique.

_Mar. 19:59. Expéditeur: Marinette Dupain-Cheng._

_Message: TU VEUX DIRE QU'ADRIEN M'A REGARDÉE DORMIR?_

Je n'y crois pas mes yeux. Adrien, dans ma chambre ? Je jette des regards effarés aux murs recouverts de photos du jeune mannequin.

\- « Ne t'affole pas Marinette ! » Tempère Tikki, postée devant mon nez pour me masquer la vue de mon écran. « Adrien a déjà vu les murs de ta chambre, souviens-toi ! »

Elle a raison. Je me rappelle la honte qui m'avait submergée lorsque les images de ma chambre tapissée d'Adrien Agreste ont été diffusées à la télévision. J'ai cru mourir. Heureusement, ma passion pour le travail de son père m'a servi d'alibi, bien qu'à sa place, j'ignore la manière dont j'aurais réagi. L'intervention de mon kwami m'aide à redescendre un peu. Ma tête recommence à tourner, je m'autorise à m'allonger quelques minutes. Aujourd'hui, je dois effectuer mon tour de garde.

\- « Tu devrais demander à Chat Noir de te remplacer. »

Peut-être bien. Mais si un akuma se déclenche pendant mon repos, je m'en voudrais certainement.

\- « Allez, juste un tour pour m'assurer que tout est en ordre et je reviens me coucher. »

La moue de Tikki essaie de m'en dissuader.

\- « Ne t'inquiète pas, je serais de retour assez rapidement. Tikki, transforme-moi ! »

Le froid me frappe le visage dès la seconde où je me hisse sur la terrasse. Le gel s'est emparé des barrières et des transats. Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je me prélasserais pour admirer le ciel de Paris. Sans attendre, je m'élance dans les airs et vérifie chaque monument un à un. Le Papillon a tendance à s'en prendre aux quartiers connus, probablement pour toucher le plus de monde. En bas, les passants se pressent dans les magasins, pubs et bouches de métro, sûrement pour se protéger du vent mordant.

Soudain, alors que je m'engage dans la rue où un artisan m'a gentiment offert un chocolat chaud quelques jours auparavant, je décèle une forme humaine sur un des toits.

_Adrien ?_

Pas de doute, je l'ai suffisamment observé toute ma vie pour reconnaitre sa silhouette grande et fine. Emmitonné dans un épais manteau gris de la marque Agreste, il presse ses mains gantées l'une contre l'autre. Une fine couche blanche s'échappe de ses lèvres tandis qu'il souffle. _Même frigorifié, il est magnifique_. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fiche là-haut ? Comment y est-il arrivé ? Il ne m'en faut pas plus pour grimper à mon tour sur le toit et atterrir, intriguée, à quelques mètres de lui. Un sourire orne son visage dès qu'il croise mon regard.

\- « Je t'attendais. » Miaule-t-il en esquissant un pas dans ma direction.

Immobile, je détaille ses traits et ses moindres mouvements. Son cafouillage de la veille me revient brusquement en mémoire.

_« Avec Kagami ? Ça se passe bien. »_

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Ma voix doit paraitre plus sèche que d'habitude car son sourire s'évanouit.

\- « Ladybug ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Pourquoi a-t-il dit cela à Marinette ? N'assume-t-il pas ses sentiments pour moi ? Me suis-je trompée sur les intentions de ce baiser ? Je ne parviens pas à mettre de l'ordre dans ma tête à cause de toutes ces questions.

\- « Lady-

\- Pourquoi ? »

Ma gorge se serre, au point que la suite ne sort pas. Je me contente de le fixer dans l'espoir qu'il lise dans mes yeux toutes mes interrogations.

\- « Pourquoi quoi ? Je ne comprends pas Ladybug. »

_Pourquoi dois-je toujours passer après les autres filles ?_

Soudain, je songe à notre position, exposée, tout comme mon cœur. C'est beaucoup trop dangereux de discuter ici. Allez savoir si le Papillon n'est pas en train de m'observer pour le moment et qu'il s'imagine qu'Adrien est un porteur de Miraculous.

\- « Hé, viens. » Susurre-t-il d'une voix douce.

Mais à peine a-t-il posé la main sur moi que je me recule violemment, happée par une sensation électrisante. Je le dévisage, lui me fixe ébahi.

\- « C'est... »

Mes cordes vocales se compressent et me brûlent. La fièvre semble revenir peu à peu.

\- « Kagami ou moi. » Je bredouille finalement.

Mes mains tremblent sur mon yo-yo. Je piétine, prête à m'enfuir dans la direction opposée.

\- « Quoi ? Je n'ai pas entendu. » Insiste-t-il en franchissant ma zone de confort.

Ce fût le geste de trop, je prends appuis sur mon pied droit et redescends avant de projeter mon yo-yo au loin. Mon cerveau fulmine, j'étouffe dans mon costume alors que la température avoisine le zéro. Tikki avait raison, c'était une mauvaise idée.


	19. Mercredi 18 décembre - Dévoilée

_✲ Cher journal,_

_Je crois que mon identité a été démasquée [...]_

Mon état grippal s'est apaisé pendant la nuit. Ma petite escapade la veille n'a définitivement pas aidé. Mon visage brûlant a retrouvé ses couleurs d'origine grâce à un repos forcé et une nouvelle absence à l'école. Cette fois, il était hors de question que je m'assoupisse en présence d'Adrien. Je m'oblige donc à rester éveillée à la fin des cours quand Alya frappe à la trappe de ma chambre.

\- « Coucou toi ! »

Pour l'occasion, j'avais troqué mon pyjama pour mes vêtements habituels. Bien qu'Adrien ait déjà vu mon pyjama lorsqu'une foule de fan le poursuivait en pleine rue, je tenais à préserver le peu de dignité qu'il me restait.

\- « J'ai une surprise pour toi ! » S'exclame ma meilleure amie en envoyant un signe en bas de l'échelle.

Mais alors que je m'attendais à ce qu'une touffe de cheveux blonds se dégagent du salon, c'est finalement une chevelure noire aux mèches bleutées qui se présentent à l'entrée.

\- « Bonjour Marinette. »

Bouche-bée, j'interroge Alya des yeux. Elle arbore une expression excitée, contente de son petit effet. Luka ? Dans ma chambre ? Avec tous mes posters d'Adrien Agreste ? Avant même que je ne succombe à la panique, Luka observe les murs et les centaines de photos placardées. Il laisse échapper un léger rire.

\- « C'est exactement comme je l'imaginais. »

_Comme je l'imaginais ?_ Cela veut-il dire qu'il s'est déjà imaginé ici, dans ma chambre ? Mes joues rougissent à vue d'œil.

\- « Comment va ta fièvre ? » Demande-t-il, une once d'inquiétude dans sa voix.

J'opine précipitamment.

\- « C-ça va bien ! Enfin, ça va mieux !

\- Tant mieux, tu nous as fait peur. »

Alya garde ses distances et pousse légèrement Luka en avant. Non sans exprimer sa bonne humeur, elle dépose quelques bouquins sur une armoire avant de disparaitre sous la trappe.

\- « Amusez-vous bien ! » Crie-t-elle en dévalant l'échelle.

Je perçois le claquement de la porte d'entrée, Alya est partie, me laissant seule avec Luka... Seule ?!

\- « Tu es toute rouge, tu es sûre que ça va mieux ? »

Bien sûr que je suis rouge ! Un garçon que j'apprécie se trouve en ce moment dans ma chambre. Enfin, c'est un garçon que j'apprécie amicalement parlant, cela va de soi.

\- « Oui, je vais bien. »

Ma réponse ne l'empêche pas de s'approcher lentement vers mon lit. Je lève mon visage vers le sien quand sa main effleure mon front.

\- « Juleka faisait beaucoup de fièvres quand elle était petite. J'espère que tu n'as rien de grave. »

Je gémis d'inconfort quand sa main quitte ma peau. Cette sensation de fraicheur est la bienvenue dans cette enveloppe étouffante.

\- « C'est à cause du concert, c'est ça ? Tu as dû attraper froid quand je jouais sur la scène. Je suis désolé. »

Je pouffe discrètement. Il m'offre une excuse sur un plateau d'argent. Impossible de lui confier que ma fièvre provient sûrement de toutes mes patrouilles et des combats contre le Papillon.

\- « Non, non, c'est de ma faute. Quelle idée de sortir aussi peu couverte aussi. »

Ma gorge me démange encore, mais la douleur s'est atténuée. Je m'efforce donc de réguler le volume de ma voix.

\- « Puis c'est toi qui étais plus exposé au froid, quand tu as aidé Ladybug et Chat Noir. »

Il semble étonné que j'aborde le sujet. Alors qu'il se maintenait debout devant mon lit, il finit par s'asseoir au bord. Nos mains pourraient se toucher si nous tendions nos bras.

\- « Tout le monde n'arrête pas de me parler de ça, mais c'est Ladybug qui a tout fait. »

Je me retiens de le contredire. J'étais aux premières loges, et lui se tenait prêt à me secourir quand le trio d'akumatisés armés de leurs instruments maléfiques s'approchaient dangereusement de moi. Il (m)'a appelée.

\- « Je vois. » Je réponds tout simplement.

\- « A ce propos... Pourquoi est-ce que tu... ? »

Sa phrase s'évanouit dans l'antre de ma chambre, je penche le visage, incrédule.

\- « Pourquoi tu m'as pris dans tes bras avant de partir ? »

Je réprime un hoquet de surprise. J'ai failli oublier ! A cause des derniers événements, je n'avais même pas préparé d'excuses valables. Les battements de mon cœur s'accélèrent et je cherche dans les moindres recoins de mon cerveau une solution pour me sortir de là.

\- « Parce que... Parce que... Parce... que... »

Le dernier "e" dure une dizaine de secondes, vidant entièrement mes poumons. Luka éclate de rire devant mon visage paniqué.

\- « Ce n'est pas grave, j'étais juste curieux. »

La pression redescend aussi vite qu'elle est montée. Je me triture les doigts, incapable d'affronter son regard amusé. Il est si rare qu'un garçon - autre que mon père - occupe ma chambre.

\- « Alors comme ça... Tu as pu parler avec Ladybug ? »

Ma question n'est qu'un moyen de dévier la discussion et de jauger la température. Luka a rencontré mon alter-égo dans des situations différentes : d'abord Silence, puis Vipérion et enfin Luka, le guitariste de génie.

\- « Ladybug ? » Il tousse dans son poing l'air pensif. « Elle est comme tout le monde l'imagine.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Elle est douce et courageuse à la fois, mais surtout très intelligente. Je vais éviter de trop la complimenter, Chat Noir pourrait avoir les oreilles qui trainent... »

Je glousse à sa remarque, Ô combien justifiée. Sa vision de Ladybug me flatte, je me mords les joues pour masquer ma joie.

\- « Tu sais, quand je lui ai parlé l'autre jour, j'ai été plutôt surpris. »

Ses traits deviennent subitement sérieux. J'attends patiemment qu'il poursuive, les yeux rivés sur lui.

\- « Je n'avais jamais remarqué que sa voix m'était si familière... »

Estomaquée, je déglutis.

\- « Claire comme une note de musique... »

Une poussée d'adrénaline traverse mon corps tout entier, je me sens transpercée d'une énergie incomparable.

\- « M-Mes devoirs ! »

Luka s'interrompt quand je désigne de l'index les bouquins déposés par Alya.

\- « Ah, c'est vrai que tu dois remettre tes cours en ordre. Je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps. »

Mes lèvres se crispent dans un rictus mi-gêné, mi-reconnaissant. A-t-il deviné mon secret ? Je ne peux décemment pas lui demander s'il connait l'identité de Ladybug sans attirer tous les soupçons sur moi. Le jeune homme se lève de mon lit et déplace les livres jusqu'à la table à chevet. Je le suis des yeux en silence. Avant de partir, Luka se penche légèrement vers moi pour déposer un baiser sur mon front. Je ne bronche pas, mon cœur bat la chamade dans mes tympans.

\- « Repose-toi bien. » Susurre-t-il.

La température de ma chambre a considérablement augmenté, je me sens enivrée d'une sensation similaire à celle ressentie lors du baiser avec Adrien. Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Que Luka serait finalement bien plus qu'un ami ? Qu'Adrien n'est pas le seul à être capable de soulever mon cœur de la sorte ? Un claquement me provoque un sursaut, Luka est descendu sans attendre ma réaction. Désormais, la voie est libre, Tikki ressort de sa cachette sous mon coussin.

\- « Bah dis donc Marinette ! On dirait qu'il t'aime d'un amour véritable !

\- T-Tu crois ? »

Mon kwami acquiesce avec vigueur. Je me surprends à sourire un peu bêtement. C'est terrible, Luka a peut-être découvert mon identité sur des détails et Adrien se comporte de manière odieuse en jouant sur deux tableaux avec Kagami et moi. Et maintenant Luka se montre bien plus affectueux et sincère envers moi que je ne l'aurais cru ! Je me suis bien embourbée encore une fois.

Alors pourquoi est-ce que je me sens incroyablement bien ?


	20. Jeudi 19 décembre - Entre les lignes

\- « Je n'y crois pas, Marinette est la meilleure ! »

Alors qu'elle entre dans un entrepôt éloigné du centre parisien, Alya sautille dans tous les sens quand je l'invite à prendre place dans un décors spécialement préparé pour l'occasion. Evidemment, j'arbore mon costume de Ladybug, principale raison de ma présence ici.

\- « Oui, elle m'a fait remarquer que notre dernière interview remontait à plusieurs mois. Puis maintenant qu'on se connait un peu mieux toi et moi, je sais que tu es une journaliste de confiance. »

Recevoir tant de compliments de ma part accroit son excitation. Elle marmonne des « J'y crois pas ! », « Quand les Miraculeurs vont voir ça ! » ou encore des « Je vais péter les scores de vues ce mois-ci ! ». Bien que Nadja Schamack m'ait déjà invitée à plusieurs reprises sur son plateau, je ne m'y sens pas très à l'aise. Depuis qu'elle a voulu me forcer à avouer une prétendue attirance envers Chat Noir jusqu'à l'akumatisation, j'ai sans cesse l'impression que les journalistes ont des idées farfelues derrière la tête quand ils me proposent des interviews.

\- « On commence quand tu veux. » Je déclare en m'installant sur un des sièges recouverts d'épais draps noirs pour masquer leur aspect rustre.

Alya se jette littéralement sur le fauteuil opposé dès que le voyant rouge de sa caméra se met à clignoter.

\- « Bonjour les Miraculeurs ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Aujourd'hui, j'ai la chance incroyable de vous offrir une entrevue avec l'héroïne de Paris : Ladybug ! Pas mal comme cadeau de Noël, n'est-ce pas ? »

J'essaie de garder tant bien que mal mon sérieux. Alya est à mourir de rire quand elle s'investit dans son travail avec tant de ferveur. Des fois, je l'admire pour ça.

\- « Tout d'abord, comment vas-tu Ladybug? »

Puis elle a tendance à débuter par des questions simples et sans ambigüité.

\- « Je vais bien. J'adore la période de Noël, Paris est magnifique en cette période de l'année.

\- Grave ! »

Et sa manière d'approuver mes dires contraste avec celle des journalistes professionnels.

\- « Dis, tu en penses quoi des dernières attaques du Papillon ? Toquechef, l'Aiguilleur et les Ailes du Papillon. Cela fait beaucoup en deux semaines, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Je hoche doucement du menton et inspire profondément avant de répondre.

\- « Chat Noir et moi avons dû affronter pas mal de fois le Papillon, en effet. Il peut nous envoyer autant de vilains qu'il veut, nous n'abandonnerons pas les parisiens, ni le reste du monde. »

Quand j'entre dans mon personnage de super-héroïne, j'ai l'impression de pouvoir soulever des montagnes. Certes, provoquer le Papillon n'est pas une si bonne idée, mais mes paroles réconfortantes sont destinées à mes chers auditeurs.

\- « Donc rien à craindre grâce à nos super-héros ! Maintenant que tu en parles, on a pu apercevoir Vipérion récemment. Que penses-tu de sa soudaine popularité auprès des Miraculeurs ? »

Je ferme longuement les yeux. Lorsque j'ai eu cette idée d'invitation, la question de Luka a troublé ma décision. S'il a deviné mon identité secrète, alors la moindre de mes représentations en public risque d'être analysée minutieusement pour confirmer ses doutes. De ce fait, avant de formuler ma réponse au micro, je me plonge dans une intense réflexion.

\- « Vipérion possède un pouvoir décisif comme il l'a démontré dans nos combats. Je comprends que les gens s'intéressent à lui. »

Alya esquisse un rictus moqueur. Cela ne me dit rien qui vaille.

\- « Et sur le plan physique ? »

Je manque de m'étouffer avec ma propre salive. Il me faut une vingtaine de secondes pour me remettre du choc.

\- « Ph-Physique ?

\- Bah oui, est-ce que Vipérion te plait ? Les Miraculeurs s'interrogent ! »

J'imagine déjà Chat Noir collé à son écran pour connaitre la réponse. Laquelle est-elle d'ailleurs ? Ce n'est pas Vipérion qui me plaît, mais plutôt le jeune homme talentueux sous le masque.

\- « Joker ?

\- Ah non ! Tout le monde veut savoir, est-ce que Ladybug préfère Vipérion ou Chat Noir ? »

Alya se tourne vers la caméra pour poser sa question, comme s'il revenait aux spectateurs de choisir celui qui pourrait me séduire. Je me mords la lèvre inférieure, le cerveau en ébullition.

\- « Je ne peux pas le dire... » Je gémis. « Ils ont tous les deux leurs qualités et leurs défauts. »

Et les défauts de Chat Noir me sont plus familiers que ceux de Vipérion, mais je ne m'aventurerai pas plus loin sur la question.

\- « Bien ! Laissons planer le mystère, dans ce cas ! »

Je soupire bruyamment, soulagée que sa curiosité s'arrête ici. Mais c'était sans compter la sournoiserie de ma meilleure amie. Mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine. Elle dégotte de son téléphone une photo de Luka.

\- « Et à propos de ce garçon ? »

Durant un court instant, je crois qu'elle aussi a découvert mon identité secrète.

\- « Luka Couffaine, le jeune guitariste courageux qui a combattu les Ailes du Papillon à tes côtés !

\- Oohh ! Luka, oui ! Ce garçon, je ne l'avais jamais vu auparavant ! »

J'enchaine sur une série de gloussements, signe d'un mensonge gros comme une maison.

\- « Vraiment ? C'est devenu une petite célébrité locale depuis son acte héroïque. Une question brule les lèvres de tous nos Miraculeurs : Luka va-t-il recevoir un Miraculous dans un futur proche? »

Son interrogation achève de me perdre. Trop de réflexions, trop de liens possibles à cause de ses formulations. Luka est Vipérion, qui sait si l'un des spectateurs ne va pas faire le lien entre les deux garçons ?

\- « Je... Alya, je préfèrerai ne pas aborder le sujet des Miraculous. »

Un long silence s'en suit. La journaliste d'un jour me toise, perplexe. Malgré mon envie de lui offrir une interview mémorable pour Noël, je ne peux pas me risquer à dévoiler des informations sur ma stratégie. C'est à son tour de me prendre au dépourvu lorsqu'elle se lève de son siège pour couper l'enregistrement.

\- « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Me demande-t-elle en se réinstallant en tailleur au même endroit.

Je lance un regard inquiet en direction du caméscope éteint.

\- « Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne publierai pas ce qui pourrait nous mettre tous en danger. C'est le devoir des super-héros, pas vrai ? »

Elle m'adresse un clin d'œil rassurant. Lui confier le Miraculous du renard fût certainement ma meilleure idée jusqu'ici. Cela l'empêche de compliquer ma situation d'une certaine manière.

\- « Tu as raison. A vrai dire, j'ai peur de confier les Miraculous maintenant que le Papillon connait vos identités. A cause de moi, vous êtes tous en danger. »

J'évite son regard que j'imagine intrigué.

\- « Mais sans nous, c'est toi que tu mets en danger. » Rétorque-t-elle avec ferveur.

Alya se rapproche jusqu'à mon siège pour attraper ma main.

\- « Ladybug, tu as passé toute l'année à nous protéger des attaques du Papillon. Tu nous as fait confiance dès le début en nous confiant ces Miraculous. Est-ce que tu penses vraiment qu'on va reculer devant lui ?

\- Mais vos identités...

\- Et alors ? Tout le monde sait que Queen Bee était Chloé Bourgeois, alors quelle différence que le Papillon nous connaisse ?

\- Il pourrait s'en prendre à vous et-

\- Dans ce cas, tu confieras un autre Miraculous à un autre porteur pour nous sauver la mise. Comme tu l'as toujours fait, Ladybug. »

Elle presse ma main dans la sienne pour confirmer ses paroles, en écho avec celles de Vipérion il y a une semaine d'ici.

_« Ne te mets pas la pression. Cela fait des mois que tu nous protèges tous du danger. Maintenant, c'est à nous de te protéger, Ladybug. »_

Peut-être me suis-je trop mis la pression à cause de cette histoire de Gardienne de la Miracle Box. Et s'il était temps d'écouter mes coéquipiers ?


	21. Vendredi 20 décembre - Sondage

_Cher journal,_

_Les retombées de l'interview ont pris beaucoup plus d'ampleur que je ne l'aurais cru. ✲_

La mine de mon crayon se brise à cause de la pression de mes doigts. Je relève le visage vers l'écran de mon ordinateur où s'affiche un sondage peu flatteur au sujet de mes partenaires.

**Vipérion 56 % VS Chat Noir 44 %**

_Tout a commencé ce matin, lors de mon retour en cours... [...]_

C'est le dernier jour de cours avant les vacances de Noël, avant la Saint Sylvestre. Tout le monde a convenu d'apporter une boule décorative pour orner le sapin installé dans la cour de récréation. J'avais précautionneusement choisi la mienne d'un rouge vif recouverts de brillants blancs.

\- « Du balais, les minables ! »

Lorsque je franchis le portail de l'entrée, Chloé Bourgeois se pavane au milieu des élèves munie d'une broche à l'effigie de Queen Bee. Sabrina la talonne avec une copie de sa réplique.

\- « Chloé, nous avions demandé que tout le monde apporte une boule de Noël. » Proteste Madame Bustier.

La principale intéressée gonfle la poitrine et brandit sa figurine.

\- « Mais je vous accorde l'honneur d'afficher la plus grande héroïne de Paris sur votre sapin ridicule ! Vous devriez me remercier. »

Son nom doit figurer dans le dico en synonyme de _cran_.

\- « Encore la princesse qui fait son cinéma ? »

Je sursaute face à l'irruption d'Alya et manque de faire tomber ma boule de Noël.

\- « O-Oui, on dirait.

\- Regarde la boule que j'ai choisie ! »

La brune présente une décoration similaire à la mienne, si ce n'est les brillants blancs remplacés par des points noirs.

\- « Une boule Ladybug ? »

Elle arbore un sourire encore plus grand.

\- « Eh oui ! Après l'interview qu'elle m'a accordée hier, je ne peux que lui rendre honneur ! »

Un coup de coude s'abat sur mon épaule. Elle m'adresse un clin d'œil discret.

\- « Encore merci, je ne savais pas que vous étiez intimes !

\- Hé hé... »

Aucune autre réponse ne vient. Soudain, le téléphone de mon amie se met à vibrer avec insistance.

\- « C'est Nino ?

\- Non, c'est mon blog. Matte-moi un peu ça ! Après avoir posté ma vidéo, j'ai créé un sondage : Vipérion contre Chat Noir ! »

L'information tourne dans ma tête sans jamais percuter. C'est donc à ça que ressemble la fin du monde ? L'apocalypse ? La fin d'une ère ? Chat Noir contre Vipérion. Adrien Agreste contre Luka Couffaine. Celui qui a embrassé mes lèvres contre celui qui a embrassé mon front. L'alpha et l'oméga. Le pain au chocolat contre la chocolatine. Le Paris Saint-Germain contre l'Olympique de Marseille. Salamèche contre Carapuce.

\- « Allô, Marinette ? Tu es toute blanche d'un coup.

\- Bonjour les filles ! »

La voix d'Adrien dans mon dos brise mes oppositions. Quand je me tourne pour le saluer, il concentre son attention sur le téléphone d'Alya.

\- « Chat Noir contre Vipérion ?

\- Hé oui ! » Clame-t-elle énergiquement. « Il est grand temps que le monde entier sache qui mérite le coeur de Ladybug ! »

Le beau blond recule à côté de moi et lui lance un regard plein de défis.

\- « Il n'y a pas photos ! C'est Chat Noir qui va gagner, et haut la main !

\- Je n'en suis pas sûr. » Commente Alya. « Vipérion est plutôt pas mal non plus. Puis un peu de nouveau, ça ne fait de mal à personne, pas vrai Marinette ? »

Comme j'observais leur discussion de loin, je ne m'attendais pas à être incluse si soudainement dans leur débat, si bien que je bredouille des mots incompréhensibles.

\- « Allez, tu ne crois pas que Chat Noir mérite d'être avec Ladybug, après tout ce temps ?

\- Ne l'écoute pas ! Vipérion apporte de la fraicheur au groupe de super-héros. Et puis si Chat Noir et Ladybug devaient finir ensemble, pourquoi ne le sont-ils pas depuis le début ? »

Ils me pressent tous les deux de leurs yeux insistants. Je panique et brandit mes mains en avant en signe de protection.

\- « V-Vous avez tous les deux raisons ! »

Mais ils paraissent au contraire tout deux déçus de ma réponse.

\- « J-Je comprends que Ladybug ait du mal à choisir ! » Je rectifie un peu plus fort. « Vipérion et Chat Noir ont tous les deux de très grandes qualités ! »

_Et puis Ladybug n'hésite qu'entre Adrien Agreste et Luka donc ça règle un peu la question._ Je secoue vivement la tête, impossible de répondre une telle chose.

\- « Cela veut dire que tu trouves Chat Noir à ton goût ? » Me susurre Adrien sur un ton enjôleur à m'en donner le vertige.

\- « N-Non ! Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit !

\- Et si on prenait les paris ? »

Nino apparait brusquement aux côtés d'Alya, comme s'il nous épiait depuis le début.

\- « Un pari ?

\- Bah ouais ! Si Chat Noir l'emporte, alors vous devez nous offrir quelque chose. Si c'est Vipérion, alors on vous fera une surprise.

\- Tout ça pour que je t'offre une nouvelle platine... » Se plaint Alya en levant les yeux au ciel.

La cloche sonne la fin de notre joyeuse discussion. Nous nous empressons chacun de décorer le sapin de nos boules de neige. Etonnement, celle d'Adrien était semblable à celle d'Alya.

\- « Elle me fait penser à Ladybug. » Marmonne-t-il tandis que j'enfile la mienne sur la branche la plus proche de lui.

\- « Tu es... f-fan de Ladybug ? »

Quelle question idiote, évidemment qu'il apprécie Ladybug, tout comme la majorité des habitants de la capitale. La véritable question est : l'appréciera-t-il toujours autant si un jour il apprend le nom de celle qui se cache derrière le masque ?

\- « Oui... Dis Marinette.

\- O-oui ? »

Le regard intense qu'il m'envoie me rappelle celui que nous avions échangé avant de nous embrasser sur le toit.

\- « Est-ce que je peux te demander conseil à propos d'une fille ? »

Mes doigts se crispent sur la branche et je dois me faire violence pour rester concentrée et ne pas provoquer une autre catastrophe. De son côté, il n'attend pas ma réponse pour se lancer :

\- « J'ai blessé quelqu'un récemment et je n'ai aucune idée de comment me racheter...

\- Tu parles de Kagami ? »

Les mots ont dépassé ma pensée. Tandis que son visage se promenait sur le sapin orné de guirlandes rouges et dorées, il revient subitement vers moi.

\- « Je... Non. C'était une connerie de ma part, franchement. »

Du coin de l'œil, je remarque que les derniers élèves quittent la cour pour leur salle de classe respective. En ce qui me concerne, quelque chose me cloue au sol. Un sentiment, une impression, une voix qui me souffle de creuser plus loin.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Bien qu'il n'y ait plus personne dans les environs, Adrien se rapproche de moi et baisse le ton de sa voix.

\- « Ne me juge pas, je t'en prie... Mais j'ai cru qu'en sortant avec Kagami, j'arriverais à oublier cette fille. »

Un voile de tristesse trouble son visage. Sa moue plaintive m'est curieusement familière, mais d'où ? Cette interrogation est rapidement balayée par la beauté de ses yeux.

\- "Elle... Elle m'en veut maintenant. Je t'en supplie, Marinette, aide-moi."

S'il savait qu'il s'adresse à la fois à la pire et la meilleure personne. Embarrassée, je glisse une main à l'arrière de mes cheveux et recule d'un pas.

\- « P-Pour quoi faire exactement ?

\- Pour la reconquérir ! Tu es une fille, pas vrai ?

\- Fine analyse. »

Mon regard dévie sur la porte de notre classe, nous allons vraiment être en retard.

\- « Qu'est-ce qu'une fille comme Ladybug aime ? »

Les beaux blonds aux yeux verts avec un sourire craquant...

\- « Les h-hamsters.

\- Les... hamsters ?

\- Les trucs mignons ! » Je reprends précipitamment. "Les chocolats, les fleurs, les poèmes, les hamsters ! »

Je glousse tellement que je jurerai sentir la terre trembler sous mes pieds.

\- « Des trucs mignons hein... »

Adrien se plonge dans ses pensées, le regard perdu dans le vide.

\- « Adrien, Marinette ? »

Je me fige et m'accroupis. Madame Bustier est penchée sur la rambarde sur couloir. Adrien m'imite un peu tardivement, achevant de détruire notre couverture.

\- « Je vous vois. Montez immédiatement si vous ne voulez pas passer Noël en retenue ! »

Je glapis de peur et me redresse immédiatement. Une heure de retenue est la dernière chose dont j'ai besoin en ce moment. Alors que nous abandonnons notre cachette, Adrien me contourne et se penche légèrement. L'odeur de son shampoing emplit mes narines. Qu'est-ce qu'il sent bon...

\- « Merci d'être là pour moi, Marinette.

\- Je... De... De rien ! »

Il m'adresse ensuite un clin d'œil complice.

\- « Par contre, il faut absolument que tu votes pour Chat Noir ! »

Dommage, j'avais presque réussi à oublier ce sondage ridicule. [...]

_✲ Adrien prépare-t-il en ce moment une surprise pour Ladybug ? Je ne saurai dire si cela me fait plaisir ou si je redoute que mes sentiments à son égard aient changé. Il m'assure que son couple avec Kagami n'était qu'un moyen d'oublier Ladybug. ✲_

\- « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Marinette ? » S'enquiert Tikki.

Je frotte le bout de mon stylo contre ma tempe.

\- « Je suis un peu perdue Tikki. D'un côté, il me dit Kagami n'était qu'un moyen de passer à autre chose, mais de l'autre il a insisté pour que je sois la première à le savoir. C'est à ne rien comprendre... »

Mon attention se reporte sur l'écran. D'un simple clic, j'actualise le sondage du Ladyblog. Chat Noir a réussi à gratter quelques pourcentages à Vipérion, rétrécissant encore plus le résultat. D'après le site, le sondage ne durera que jusqu'à minuit. Je doute être capable de fermer l'œil cette nuit.

_✲ Mon vote n'a pas encore été enregistré. Mais pour qui voter ? ✲_


	22. Samedi 21 décembre - Cataclysme

_Cher journal,_

_Finalement, j'ai enregistré mon vote sur le Ladyblog, bien que je doute qu'il ait changé quoi que ce soit. […]_

Vendredi soir, alors que de la neige a envahi le ciel de la capitale, mon père requiert mon aide pour boucler les livraisons de bûches. Je râle un peu, mais qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour lui prêter main forte en cette période magique. Un court instant, j'hésite à envoyer un message à Luka. Peut-être qu'il peut m'aider avec son vélo de livraison. Je secoue doucement la tête en sortant de la boulangerie, un énorme sac réfrigérant sur le dos et une liste d'adresses à la main.

_Si Luka connait désormais mon identité secrète, alors ce serait une erreur de le voir plus que nécessaire..._

\- « Bon sang Tikki, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? »

Dissimulée dans ma bourse, mon kwami entrouvre légèrement le fermoir en métal pour dégager sa petite tête.

\- « Je suis désolée Marinette. Mais ton identité doit rester secrète à tout prix ! »

Ses yeux brumeux renforcent mes inquiétudes. C'est bien ce que je pensais. Mes jambes me guident naturellement vers la première destination, à quelques rues de la boulangerie. J'y dépose ma première livraison en échange d'un sourire d'une vieille dame, puis repars dans l'autre sens.

Luka est un garçon formidable, je ne peux pas le nier. Et même si Adrien s'est totalement perdu dans ses sentiments, je ressens toujours cette forte attirance quand il est dans les environs. Mais s'il est tombé amoureux de mon alter-ego, qu'est-ce qui m'assure qu'il ne découvrira pas mon identité, lui aussi ?

\- « Dans ce cas, je devrais renoncer aux deux... » Je soupire, les bras ballants.

Ma liste m'enfonce plus profondément dans la ville. Je n'emprunte que des axes fréquentés, à la fois pour éviter des coins malfamés, mais aussi pour profiter de la frénésie de Noël. Les étales lumineuses, l'odeur de chocolat et les décorations de rennes et autres bonshommes de neige ont bâti leur empire à chaque coin de rue. Noël est une période que j'affectionne tout particulièrement. On a l'impression que cette date réserve à tous une surprise qui changera notre vie. Cette année, je prie pour qu'elle soit à la hauteur de mes espérances.

\- « Merci, Mademoiselle Dupain ! »

La dernière bûche a trouvé refuge chez d'un commerçant bien connu de mon père. Nous échangeons un sourire et je rebrousse lentement chemin. Mon téléphone affiche vingt heures. Plus que quatre petites heures et le sondage sera terminé. Je bouillonne intérieurement. Pourquoi un truc aussi stupide me préoccupe-t-il à ce point ? Ce n'est pas comme si les fans du Ladyblog allaient décider de mon futur petit ami !

\- « Cataclysme ! »

Je me fige. D'où provient ce cri ? Le cœur palpitant, je m'agite dans tous les sens. Un akuma ? Pourquoi n'ai-je rien entendu ? Pourquoi les médias ne font-ils pas sonner l'alarme de mon téléphone ? Un peu aléatoirement, j'accélère le pas, à l'affût du moindre bruit suspect.

Puis, quand je détecte la provenance du cri, je m'arrête.

Au beau milieu d'une place touristique, Chat Noir fixe intensément une affiche placardée à la base d'un lampadaire. Les gens autour l'observent en chuchotant. La réaction du super-héros les étonne. Moi aussi, je suis surprise de le voir ainsi. Ses traits sont froncés et sa poitrine se soulève et s'abaisse comme s'il avait couru un marathon.

Sa cible ? Un poster de lui aux côtés de Vipérion surmontés d'inscriptions invitant aux votes sur le Ladyblog.

\- « Je rêve... » Je râle en constant que les murs avoisinant en sont tapissés.

Le sondage d'Alya prend plus d'ampleur que je ne l'aurais cru et je doute que ma meilleure amie l'ait prédit. Cependant, la griffe de Chat Noir demeure suspendue au-dessus de l'affiche. Il semble vouloir la graver dans sa mémoire avant de la détruire. Son comportement m'inquiète, je m'avance doucement dans sa direction pour ne pas le brusquer.

\- « Chat Noir ? »

Ses oreilles se tendent et son visage se tourne brusquement vers le mien. Ses traits se détendent immédiatement et ne transparaissent que de la surprise. Je m'attends à ce qu'il m'explique la situation, mais rien ne vient.

\- « Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Sa lèvre inférieure se met à trembler. Chat Noir jette des coups d'œil aux curieux amassés à quelques mètres de nous.

\- « Je... »

Au fond, je comprends ce qu'il ressent. Chat Noir n'a jamais caché son attirance pour Ladybug et le voir confronté ainsi à un autre garçon n'est certainement pas confortable pour lui. Compatissante, je lui adresse un petit sourire et m'approche du poster.

\- « Ces trucs sont stupides. »

D'un coup sec, je la détache et la roule en boule pour la lui présenter.

\- « Cataclysme ? » Je souffle, sentant des dizaines de regards se poser sur moi.

Chat Noir se détend, je perçois même l'esquisse d'un sourire au coin de ses lèvres. Sa griffe frôle le papier qui se décompose dans la seconde.

\- « Ce sondage ne vaut rien, pas vrai ? »

Sa question me crève le cœur tant sa voix est suppliante. Je m'empresse d'approuver ses dires.

\- « Tout le monde sait que c'est toi le plus chat-rmant de toute façon. »

Il éclate de rire, sûrement à cause de la pression. Son miraculous bipe pour la première fois, mais il ne semble pas d'en accommoder.

\- « Je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi drôle, Marinette. Tu m'avais caché ça. »

Je lève les yeux au ciel quand il sépare la distance entre nous pour s'emparer de ma main.

\- « Puis-je ramener notre nouvelle humoriste chez elle pour la remercier ? »

Au vu du chemin qu'il me reste pour rentrer à la boulangerie, j'accepte avec plaisir. Il ne lui en faut pas plus pour enrouler son bras dans le bas de mon dos et de hisser son bâton direction les airs.

\- « Il fait froid là-haut. » Je geins alors que la brise se fait plus fraiche encore.

\- « Ne t'inquiète pas, un cœur comme moi aura vite fait de te réchauffer ! »

\- « Je crois que je préférerais encore une couverture ! »

D'ici, son visage s'entoure d'une auréole de lumière, lui donnant de faux airs d'ange. Je pouffe à cette pensée et attire son regard suspicieux.

\- « Tu as de la chance que je sois assez gentil pour raccompagner une demoiselle en détresse aussi peu reconnaissante. »

Etant donné que nous sommes à plus de vingt mètres d'altitude et que je tiens à ma vie, j'acquiesce sans réfléchir. Chat Noir franchit les quelques kilomètres qui nous séparent de ma terrasse puis me dépose délicatement sur le sol. Sa main s'attarde sur ma hanche, mais je ne rétorque rien.

\- « Eh bien merci. » Je réponds, ironiquement.

\- « Je t'en prie. J'espère obtenir un vote de ta part du coup. »

Devant son visage subitement sérieux, je me fonds dans le silence. Comment sait-il que je n'ai pas encore voté ? Ses yeux verts se plissent alors qu'il se met à rire.

\- « Je plaisante, Marinette. Tu votes pour qui tu veux. Ce sondage est stupide, tu as raison. Ladybug ne va pas choisir l'un de nous sur base des votes, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il cherche dans mes yeux une quelconque réponse qui le rassurerait. Après tout, il était sur le point d'utiliser son cataclysme pour détruire l'image de son affrontement contre Vipérion. Son débit de paroles rapides trahit son appréhension des résultats.

\- « Chat Noir.

\- Oui ?

\- Il n'y a qu'une personne à qui tu dois poser cette question, et ce n'est ni aux fans, ni à Vipérion, ni à moi. »

Ma voix tremble sur mon dernier mot, mais il ne l'a manifestement pas remarqué. Malgré le froid qui me frappe les joues, je me pose contre la barrière en métal et balaie du regard le paysage éclatant de la capitale. Chat Noir m'imite. De toute évidence, il n'est pas près de partir.

\- « Tu peux aller voir les résultats pour moi, s'il te plait ? »

Je pousse un soupir bruyant mais obtempère. Munie de mon téléphone, j'entre l'adresse du Ladyblog et navigue à travers le site, à la recherche du sondage. Cette page est certainement l'une des plus visitées de la journée. Mes yeux captent l'information, je glisse ensuite mon pouce sur l'écran quand il se penche au-dessus de mon épaule.

\- « Hé !

\- Qu'est-ce que ça changera si tu ne gagnes pas ? »

Chat Noir arbore une moue, étrangement familière, mais à qui ?

\- « Eh bien, je me verrais dans l'obligation d'affronter celui qui ose voler le cœur de ma belle. »

Au timbre de sa voix, j'ignore s'il plaisante ou pas. Quoi qu'il en soit, en tant que gardienne, je ne tolèrerai pas un combat entre deux porteurs de Miraculous, d'autant plus pour une raison aussi futile.

\- « On dirait que tu es fâchée.

\- P-Pas du tout !

\- Mais si je gagne... Je prouverais à tout Paris qu'ils ont eu raison de croire en mes sentiments pour Ladybug. »

Sa détermination et sa sincérité me font tourner la tête, je souffle du nez et dévie mon attention vers la lune, dissimulée derrière un amas de nuages.

\- « Il reste encore trois heures, Chat Noir, tout peut encore changer. »

Et, tout en ignorant ses plaintes, j'enfonce mon téléphone portable dans la poche de mon pantalon.

_[...]_

Un sourire distrait s'efface doucement de mon visage quand j'observe le résultat sur l'écran.

**Vipérion 55 % Chat Noir 45 %**


	23. Dimanche 22 décembre - Cadeaux

_✲ Cher journal,_

_Depuis la victoire de Vipérion en ligne, je n'ai plus eu de nouvelles de Chat Noir. ✲_

\- « Je ne comprends pas les résultats. » Gémit Tikki sur mon épaule.

D'après Alya, ses précédents articles sur Vipérion auraient orienté les résultats au bénéfice de Luka. Affalée sur mon siège, je reluque rapidement les commentaires du sondage.

\- « J'espère juste que cela ne va pas entacher notre cohésion de groupe. J'ai déjà du mal à remplir mon rôle de gardienne alors si mon principal allié se retourne contre Vipérion, ça ne va pas être simple. »

Le regard porté vers mon plafond, je songe à l'état de mon partenaire en ce moment.

_« Il reste encore trois heures, Chat Noir, tout peut encore changer. »_

_✲ Lorsque j'ai consulté les résultats du sondage, en présence de Chat Noir, il occupait encore la deuxième place. Mais vu son attitude face à l'affiche en ville, j'avais peur de sa réaction directe. ✲_

* * *

\- « Hé, mais dis-moi !

\- Non ! Hors de question ! »

Son miraculous bipe pour la quatrième fois, il est sur le point de se détransformer et je l'invite à repartir pour éviter qu'il me dévoile son identité.

\- « Cela te ferait un sacré cadeau de Noël.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que tu sois mon type de cadeaux.

\- Miaouch. »

Je glousse doucement, évitant soigneusement de croiser son regard. Les secondes défilent et le point de non-retour se rapproche dangereusement.

\- « Je te trouverais un meilleur cadeau dans ce cas.

\- Ne te sens surtout pas obligé !

\- J'insiste, et après ça, tu regretteras de ne pas avoir voté pour moi. »

Sans attendre, Chat Noir se hisse sur la barrière et s'élance vers un toit voisin pour se cacher. Le bruit de sa détransformation m'intime de retourner dans ma chambre.

\- « Bonne nuit Marinette ! » S'écrie une voix dans mon dos.

En guise de réponse, je lève ma main au-dessus de mon épaule.

* * *

\- « Peut-être aurais-je dû être plus honnête...

\- Tu as fait ce que tu as pu, Marinette. » Me rassure Tikki en me tapotant la joue de ses petites pattes.

Je jette un coup d'œil au calendrier. Vingt-deux décembre. Mes cadeaux ne sont pas encore terminés. Ceux d'Alya, Nino, mes copines et mes parents sont rangés dans une malle sous mon lit. Mais je bute depuis quelques jours sur ceux d'Adrien, Chat Noir et Luka.

Des mitaines ? Un bonnet ? Une écharpe ? Les trois propositions me semblent possibles si je m'y atèle toute l'après-midi. Après tout, nous sommes en vacances, alors c'est tout ce qui me reste à faire aujourd'hui !

_Dim. 22 décembre. 18:12. Expéditeur: Alya  
__Message : Salut toi ! Dis, vu que Vipérion a remporté mon sondage, Nino et Adrien veulent nous faire une surprise demain. On se retrouve au parc à dix heures !_

_Dim. 22 décembre. 20:20. Expéditeur: Marinette Dupain-Cheng.  
__Message : Whoops ! Désolée je finissais mes cadeaux de Noël. Mes parents veulent que je leur donne un coup de main à la boulangerie demain... Vu le nombre de commandes, ils ont absolument besoin de moi. Je suis dégoûtée !_

Puis le dégoût laisse place à l'incompréhension quand, en milieu de soirée, mon téléphone reçoit une notification groupée provenant de Chloé Bourgeois.

_Dim. 22 décembre. 21:00. Expéditeur : Chloé Bourgeois  
__Message : Pour les idiots qui l'ignorent, Vipérion est en réalité Luka Couffaine !_


	24. Lundi 23 décembre - Boulangerie

_✲ Cher journal,_

_Aujourd'hui, je- ✲_

\- « Marinette ! Ton père et moi allons commencer les livraisons, tu es prête ? »

La voix de ma mère s'élève depuis le salon. Je lâche mon stylo en poussant un soupir. Il n'est pas encore neuf heures que je dois abandonner mes activités quotidiennes pour remplir mon rôle de fille de boulangère. Ma principale crainte aujourd'hui ? Qu'un akuma se déclare en ville, je note dans un coin de ma tête toutes les excuses que je pourrais débiter en cas de danger immédiat.

_Dim. 22 décembre. 21:00. Expéditeur : Chloé Bourgeois._

_Message : Pour les idiots qui l'ignorent, Vipérion est en réalité Luka Couffaine !_

Mon téléphone affiche la bombe lâchée la veille par Chloé. Ce n'est pas bon. Le Papillon connaissait déjà son identité, mais pas tout le monde, et encore moins Alya ou Juleka.

\- « Marinette !

\- J'arrive ! » Je crie, un poil énervé.

Tikki m'a déconseillée de contacter Luka, mieux vaut attendre les réactions de tous les destinataires. Cependant, la réaction de ma meilleure amie ne se fit pas attendre : la rumeur s'est d'ores et déjà étendue au Ladyblog.

* * *

\- « Non mais tu te rends compte ? Luka, Vipérion ? C'est un scoop interplanétaire, je ne peux pas manquer ça ! »

Assise en tailleur sur mon lit, je sens mon cœur palpiter dans ma poitrine tandis que mes doigts se resserrent sur mon téléphone.

\- « Et si Chloé se trompait ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle dirait la vérité après tous ses mensonges ? »

Mes lèvres tremblent, je les mords nerveusement dans l'espoir qu'Alya abandonne son idée de scoop. Tikki me soutient en silence, assise sur mes cuisses.

\- « Ce n'est pas faux... Mais si je ne le fais pas, quelqu'un d'autre relayera l'information à ma place et je vais perdre l'exclusivité. »

Lorsqu'elle prend ses airs de journaliste, il est impossible de la stopper, j'en sais quelque chose. Las et sur le point d'abandonner, je pousse un gémissement plaintif dans le combiné.

\- « Tu ne trouves pas ça génial, toi ? Luka te plait, pas vrai ? Et c'est un putain de super-héros ! »

Certes, si je n'étais pas au courant de toute l'histoire, je ne m'inquiéterais pas autant. Au contraire, je le trouverais certainement encore plus séduisant. Néanmoins, c'est de ma faute s'il se retrouve ainsi plongé sous les projecteurs. Et je n'ai aucune idée de sa réaction, ni même de celle de Chat Noir.

\- « Et Juleka, elle en pense quoi ? » Je demande finalement.

\- « Je ne sais pas, mais d'après Rose, elle ne répond plus à ses messages. Ça doit être mouvementé sur le Liberty ! »

Rien que de l'imaginer en proie aux interrogations de sa famille me retourne l'estomac. Peut-être devrais-je lui rendre visite sous la forme de Ladybug.

\- « Du calme, Marinette. C'est fait maintenant, on ne peut plus faire marche-arrière. Puis si ça se trouve, ça va lui ouvrir plein de possibilités ! »

Un super-héros dans le groupe de Kitty section, c'est sûr que ça va jaser. Lorsque je raccroche, l'envie de vérifier le Ladyblog est trop forte. En effet, Alya n'a pas attendu une seconde de plus pour poster son article où des photos de Luka se superposent à celles de Vipérion.

Plus de retour arrière possible.

* * *

Suite aux nombreux appels de ma mère, je finis par descendre dans la boutique.

\- « On te laisse la boutique, ma chérie. Je suis sûr que tu vas t'en sortir comme un chef ! » S'exclame mon père avec assurance.

Je lui réponds d'un sourire en demi-teinte. Mes cadeaux ne sont pas encore tout à fait prêts, une journée supplémentaire pour coudre n'aurait pas été de trop. Armés de leurs paquets et autres housses réfrigérantes, mes parents m'adresse un signe dernier signe de la main avant d'embarquer dans une camionnette de livraison blanche.

\- « Les bûches sentent tellement bon ! »

Tikki se balade le long de la vitrine pour reluquer les pâtisseries spécialement confectionnées par mon père. C'est vrai qu'il a du talent. Puis le mois de décembre est toujours fructueux pour la boulangerie, alors je comprends son engouement à l'approche des fêtes. Derrière le comptoir, je m'occupe des premiers clients qui se présentent. Mes pensées sont entrecoupées par leurs allées et venues dans la boutique, si bien que parfois, je perds le fil des commandes.

\- « Votre monnaie, passez de bonnes fêtes. »

Ma mâchoire commence à souffrir à force de répéter les mêmes souhaits encore et encore. Les heures défilent si lentement que j'ai l'impression de travailler depuis des décennies quand dix heures se pointe. Je songe à prendre une petite pause pour consulter mon téléphone quand la cloche de l'entrée retentit pour la cinquantième fois de la matinée.

\- « Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous ? » Je demande machinalement en me tournant vers le client.

\- « Bonjour Marinette. »

Mon souffle se coupe quand je reconnais sans peine Kagami, vêtue d'une épaisse veste grise brodée de signes chinois rouges. Que fait-elle ici ? Je ne la savais pas fan des pâtisseries françaises.

\- « B-Bonjour Kagami, tu vas bien ? »

Son visage, bien que plus doux qu'à notre rencontre, est figé dans une expression grave.

\- « J'ai connu de meilleurs jours, mais j'apprécie ta sollicitude.

\- Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

\- Tu peux peut-être me renseigner. Est-ce qu'Adrien sort avec une autre fille ? »

Sa question me glace le sang. Ainsi donc, Adrien a véritablement rompu avec elle au bout de quelques jours. Au fond, je me sens un peu désolée, même si je me doute que la fille en question est Ladybug.

\- « Non, il ne m'a rien dit...

\- Tu mens très mal Marinette. » Poursuit-elle d'un ton plus sec.

Les mains pressées contre le comptoir, je déglutis et essaie de soutenir son regard. Ses yeux bruns me transpercent de part en part. La panique s'empare progressivement de mon être.

\- « P-Pas du tout ! Adrien ne m'a rien dit ! »

J'ai beau m'exprimer plus fort, cela ne semble pas la décontenancer. Kagami hoche simplement la tête.

\- « Très bien, si tu le dis. Je ne saisis pas ton intérêt de le protéger alors qu'il s'intéresse à une autre fille. Mais c'est qui nous différencie, tu hésites trop Marinette. »

Kagami clamait déjà ce genre discours à notre rencontre, et même si j'ai pu déceler en elle une part de gentillesse et de courage, sa remarque me reste en travers de la gorge.

\- "Je te souhaite de bonnes fêtes, Marinette."

Elle franchit la porte avant même que je puisse lui répondre. Mes phalanges sont devenues blanches à force de serrer le comptoir.

\- « Du calme, Marinette, ce n'est pas si grave. » Chuchote Tikki.

Mon corps bouillonne, une chaleur étouffante me compresse la poitrine. Mais je suis obligée de me reprendre en main lorsque de nouveaux clients entrent dans la boulangerie.

A midi, je m'octroie enfin une pause pour déjeuner. J'en profite pour consulter les nouvelles et principalement les réactions du Ladyblog. Le nom de Luka circule partout, même TF1 a fait un mini-reportage sur lui. On y voit les Kitty Section lors de leur passage télévisé, suivi de vidéos amateurs de la bataille contre les Ailes du Papillon ou encore ToqueChef.

\- « C'est un vrai cauchemar. »

Comment imaginer une seule seconde que cela finirait ainsi ? Encore la faute de Chloé, elle peut rêver si elle pense récupérer un jour le Miraculous de l'abeille. Soudain, mon téléphone se met à vibrer.

_Lun. 12:20. Expéditeur: Luka Couffaine._

_Message : Bonjour Marinette, tu vas bien ? Je sais que c'est un peu brusque comme demande, mais est-ce que je peux me planquer chez toi aujourd'hui ? Il y a des caméras partout autour du Liberty et je n'ai pas envie que ma mère et ma sœur soient épiées toute la journée..._

Mon cœur se soulève à la lecture du message. Non, ce n'est pas une bonne idée, il ne doit pas m'approcher plus que nécessaire.

Pourtant c'est de ma faute s'il te trouve dans cette situation. Si je ne lui avais pas reconfié le Miraculous du serpent quelques jours plus tôt, personne ne se serait intéressé à lui !

_Lun. 12:23. Expéditeur: Marinette Dupain-Cheng._

_Message : Bien sûr, il y a une porte de secours à l'arrière de la boulangerie, je la laisse ouverte._

_Lun. 12:24. Expéditeur: Luka Couffaine._

_Message : Tu es géniale._

Un sourire se plaque sur mon visage, son compliment arrive à point nommé. Soudain, la cloche teinte à l'entrée. Je me dépêche d'avaler une dernière bouchée de mon repas et me présente au comptoir.

\- « Bonjour !

\- Enfin, j'ai failli attendre ! »

Sa voix résonne tellement fort dans la boulangerie que je crains un moment pour les cloches en verre et les vitres du présentoir à pâtisserie. Couverte d'une épaisse fourrure dont je devine le prix exorbitant, Chloé Bourgeois me toise de son air supérieur. A ses côtés, son éternel majordome en costume trois pièces malgré le froid. Mon visage se crispe tandis que je tente un sourire professionnel.

\- « Bienvenue dans la boulangerie Dupain-Cheng, que puis-je faire pour toi, Chloé ? »

C'est douloureux.

\- « Eh bien, j'aimerais une portion de chaque bûche qu'il y a sur cette affiche. »

Elle désigne un panneau reprenant tous les goûts proposés par la boulangerie en cette période de fête.

\- « Désolée Chloé, mais c'est indiqué qu'il faut les commander avant le 23 décembre. En plus, je pense que mes parents vont livrer la mairie aujourd'hui. »

Mon attention se reporte sur le Majordome qui confirme mes dires d'un hochement de tête. Mais cela ne semble pas l'arrêter, bien au contraire.

\- « Et alors ? Tu sers à quoi ? Je veux faire une surprise à mon Adrichou. Tu sais, il était plutôt perdu dernièrement et je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de passer du temps avec lui. Je veux des bûches, tout de suite ! »

Son comportement d'enfant gâté m'échauffe, encore plus que celui de Kagami tout à l'heure. Tout le monde a décidé de me faire péter les plombs aujourd'hui ou quoi ?

\- « Chloé, j'ai d'autres clients qui vont arriver, je ne peux pas gérer la boutique et préparer tes bûches, ça va me prendre des heures ! »

Et je pèse mes mots, il faut en moyenne six ou sept heures au congélateur pour que la bûche prenne.

\- « Tes excuses ne m'intéressent pas. Que va dire le maire - mon père je te rappelle - si une artisane de la ville refuse de servir sa propre fille ? C'est un coup à mettre la clé sous la porte, ça ! »

L'envie de lui rappeler mon âge et donc mon statut de collégienne me frôle l'esprit, mais je crains qu'elle ne s'arrête jamais. Je me résous donc à noter sur un bout de papier les goûts qu'elle désire et exige un paiement direct. Evidemment, elle laisse l'honneur à son majordome de s'acquitter de la somme des dix desserts commandés. Lorsqu'elle quitte enfin la boulangerie, je m'autorise une minute pour souffler.

\- « Dix bûches, je n'y parviendrai jamais...

\- Sauf si je te prête un coup de main. »

Je hurle, à deux doigts de m'écrouler sous une crise cardiaque carabinée. Devant la réserve, Luka se confond en excuses pour avoir causé la peur de ma vie.

\- « Ça... Ça fait longtemps que tu es là ? »

Il acquiesce, un peu embarrassé.

\- « Oui, j'ai vu la manière dont elle t'a traité, c'est intolérable ! J'aurais voulu intervenir, mais j'avais peur qu'elle...

\- Qu'elle dise à tout le monde que Vipérion est ici. » Je termine, désolée. « Je comprends, ça ne doit pas être évident. »

Il parait amusé par ma compassion.

\- « Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

\- Non rien, tu ne sembles pas surprise de la nouvelle. C'est tout. »

Je m'aperçois brusquement de mon erreur. Il est trop tard pour jouer la fille étonnée. Paniquée, je plaque une main contre ma bouche et retourne au comptoir où la liste des desserts m'attend.

\- « Tu as tout ce qu'il faut ? Je peux toujours partir faire des courses. J'ai mon vélo.

\- Pas besoin, je pense que mon père a gardé suffisamment de marchandises en cas de grosses commandes comme celle-ci. Tu as déjà fait de la pâtisserie ? »

Luka me toise comme si je venais de lui avouer que je suis Ladybug.

\- « Eh bien, une ou deux fois avec ma petite sœur. Mais je suis plutôt mélodie que pâtisserie. »

Cela fera l'affaire. Je répartis nos rôles assez facilement, Luka s'occupera des tâches simples comme la découpe et la pesée tandis que je me chargerai du reste et du service.

Au bout d'une heure, la plupart des préparations sont achevées et j'envoie le tout dans l'immense congélateur de la réserve.

\- « Phew, quelle chance de t'avoir, tu viens de m'économiser deux heures à ruminer ici.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, c'est toi qui as tout fait.

\- C'est vrai. » Je réponds, malicieuse.

D'habitude, je ne me sens autant à l'aise qu'en compagnie de Chat Noir. Et rien que d'y penser, je commence à culpabiliser pour mon pauvre chaton.

\- « Du coup, pour le concours...

\- Tu veux parler de ce sondage ridicule sur le Ladyblog ? J'ai trouvé ça de mauvais goût. J'aurais voulu m'excuser auprès de Chat Noir mais... »

Son visage s'assombrit à ce nom. Intriguée, je penche la tête sur le côté et l'invite à poursuivre.

\- "Quand je l'ai croisé ce soir-là, il était en train de déchirer les affiches près du Liberty. Je ne savais pas s'il connaissait l'identité de Vipérion, enfin je veux dire moi... Enfin tu as compris. »

J'approuve, non sans rire intérieurement.

\- « Ladybug garde tellement de secrets que je ne savais pas quoi faire. J'ai eu peur de la trahir, alors j'ai abandonné l'idée de parler à Chat Noir. »

Et c'est comme ça que je l'ai surpris sur le point de cataclysmer un lampadaire, tout s'explique.

\- « Tu n'es pas déçue, j'espère. » Déclare-t-il sans me regarder dans les yeux.

\- « Pou-pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je ne te l'ai pas avoué plus tôt. »

Sa question me désarçonne complètement. Moi, lui en vouloir ? Après tous les secrets que je cache à tout le monde ? Ce serait malvenu de ma part.

\- « Pas du tout ! C'est normal de protéger une identité secrète. Tu n'as fait que ton devoir. »

Un sourire apparait sur son visage.

\- « Je pense qu'on devrait... »

Sa phrase plane dans la pièce sans trouver de fin. Instinctivement, je me redresse contre le congélateur et suis attentivement son déplacement. A un mètre de distance, il s'arrête et plonge son regard dans le mien. Un agréable frisson me parcourt quand l'odeur de son parfum m'emplit les narines. "La température dans cette pièce est basse pour conserver les aliments", je songe sans grande conviction. Je sursaute légèrement quand sa main frôle la mienne avant de la serrer fermement.

\- « Marinette, je...

\- O-Oui ? »

Mon esprit sait pertinemment ce qu'il est sur le point de m'avouer. Pourtant, je demeure immobile, pendue à ses lèvres.

\- « Il y a quelqu'un ? »

Luka jette un œil par-dessus son épaule. L'appel provient du comptoir. Lorsqu'il revient vers moi, nous savons qu'il est trop tard et que l'instant vient d'être brisé.

\- « Je vais aller voir. » Je déclare dans un murmure avant de le contourner.

Mes joues sont rouges, inutile de les toucher pour le savoir. Mon corps entier est traversé d'une douce chaleur. Le retour à la lumière me force à plisser les yeux. Je m'extirpe de la réserve, prenant soin de ne pas dévoiler la présence de Luka et accueille chaleureusement le nouveau client.

\- « Ah Marinette, j'ai eu peur de te manquer. »

Mes pieds cognent contre le comptoir, je manque de m'effondrer quand le visage d'Adrien, rougi par le froid, se tient de l'autre côté du meuble.

\- « A-di Adri-dri, drien ?! »

De toutes les fois où j'ai écorché son nom, celle-ci est définitivement la pire.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais... ici ? »

D'abord Kagami, puis Chloé, ensuite Luka et maintenant Adrien ! Le Papillon viendrait me réclamer une montagne de choux que je ne serai pas surprise !

\- « Je voulais te voir à propos de Luka. »

_Cela tombe bien, il est juste à côté!_Je me contente d'un sourire gêné, tâchant de ne pas insister sur la réserve dans mon dos.

\- « Lu-lu-luka ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a qu'avec kalu ? Je veux dire, qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec Luka ? Hé hé.

\- "Tout va bien Marinette ? Tu as l'air bizarre...

\- Moi ? Bizarre ? Mais non, n'y a pas de lézard, et encore moins de serpent ! »

_Tais-toi Marinette._

\- « D'a... D'accord. Je voulais m'assurer que tout allait bien, vu le message de Chloé. Je ne savais pas que Luka était Vipérion.

\- Sacré surprise, pas vrai ?

\- Tu le savais ?

\- Moi ? Bien sûr que non ! Non, franchement, moi ? Connaitre l'identité de Vipérion ? Pfff, je serai la dernière au courant ! »

La panique m'a totalement grillé le cerveau, mes mouvements sont saccadés, ma voix s'envole et rien que l'idée que Luka suive la conversation derrière la porte suffit à accroitre mon état.

\- « Au fait, tu n'es pas censé être avec Alya et Nino ? »

Le beau blond secoue doucement la tête. Ma tentative de changer de sujet semble fonctionner.

\- « Non, je n'avais pas très envie de tenir la chandelle... Puis, ce n'est pas la même chose quand tu n'es pas là. »

Le regard qu'il pose sur moi a le don de me faire fondre immédiatement. Je me sens transportée dans ses yeux verts dans un tout autre endroit que le comptoir de cette boulangerie. Lui et moi serions main dans la main, dans une grande salle aux vitraux colorés. Les cloches sonneraient le glas de notre bonheur quand je déclarerais solennellement :

\- « Oui, je le veux.

\- ... Tu veux quoi ? »

Mais je redescends durement sur terre tandis qu'il me dévisage tel un alien.

\- « Je veux... Une part de bûche ! Elles ont l'air si bonnes, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Heureusement qu'il est habitué à mes brusques changements d'humeur, il ne s'en formalise pas et acquiesce, amusé.

\- « Tu as raison. Tu as besoin d'un coup de main à la boutique ? »

L'idée de passer l'après-midi avec lui me séduit fortement, mais avec un garçon caché dans ma réserve, je crains que ce ne soit pas très raisonnable de ma part. Soudain, le bruit d'une chute de boites de conserves éclate dans mon dos. _Mince, qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ?_

\- « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » S'inquiète Adrien.

\- « Rien du tout, c'est... Le chat ! Il doit faire des bêtises !

\- Tu as un chat, Marinette ? Mais c'est génial, j'adore les chats, je peux le voir ? »

_Et puis merde !_

\- « Non ! » Je crie littéralement. « Je veux dire... Il est timide, il ne supporte pas les inconnus et risquerait de te blesser. Je crois que tu ferais mieux de partir avant qu'il ne te prenne en griffes ! »

Voilà que je m'amuse à faire des jeux de mots. Chat Noir déteint beaucoup trop sur moi dernièrement. Peu importe, Adrien semble finalement capter le message. Et là, sans m'y attendre, je perçois sur son visage une pointe de déception.

\- « Très bien, on se voit plus tard. Joyeux Noël Marinette. »

« Joyeux Noël » ? Mais ce n'est que mercredi. La cloche teinte une seconde fois quand il franchit la porte et disparait sous le voile de neige. J'espère ne pas l'avoir blessé...

\- « Tu peux sortir de ta cachette. » Je déclare en direction de la porte.

Aucune réaction. Je m'avance dans la réserve, personne. Luka serait parti ? En fouillant rapidement les lieux, mes doutes se confirment puis mon téléphone vibre.

_Lun 14:43. Expéditeur : Luka Couffaine._

_Message : Merci de m'avoir planqué quelques heures, je suis reparti. De toute évidence, tu ressens toujours quelque chose pour Adrien mais je ne t'empêcherais pas de te déclarer à lui si cela était ton souhait. Joyeux Noël Marinette._

\- « Bah dis donc, ces deux-là sont vraiment bizarres ! »

Tikki profite du calme pour s'échapper de ma bourse et consulter le message de Luka.

\- « Kagami avait raison. Je ne sais vraiment pas me décider. »


	25. Mardi 24 décembre - Réveillon

_✲ Cher journal,_

_J'ai les jambes en coton à cause de la veille. Tout ce temps à attendre derrière le comptoir a pompé toute l'énergie de mon corps. Ou alors est-ce à cause de Chloé Bourgeois et ses dix foutues bûches qu'elle n'a pas daigné toucher à son retour à la boulangerie ? ✲_

\- « Si elle savait mon identité secrète, elle m'aurait supplié depuis le début. » Je marmonne en m'étirant.

Les premiers rayons de lumière s'infiltrent dans ma chambre par la trappe extérieure. Cette fois, je me suis levée tôt dans un seul et unique objectif : boucler mes cadeaux de Noël. Si la veille, Adrien et Luka avaient insinué qu'on ne se reverrait pas avant la date fatidique, j'ai bien la ferme intention de leur offrir leur mitaine et leur écharpe en temps voulu.

\- « Je suis contente de te voir aussi motivée Marinette ! »

J'acquiesce énergiquement. Certes, les paroles de Kagami m'ont touchée et presque blessée, mais je ne peux rechigner la part de vérité qu'ils englobent. Il est temps pour moi de faire un choix, et celui-ci doit respecter les règles des porteurs de Miraculous. Mon téléphone vibre à plusieurs reprises, sûrement Alya qui me questionne quant à la petite visite d'Adrien la veille.

\- « Adrien ou Luka... » Je marmonne, le stylo enfoncé dans ma lèvre inférieure.

Le choix parait si logique et complexe à la fois. Celui qui m'aime en tant que Marinette et celui qui aime la super-héroïne.

\- « L'amour est si compliqué Tikki.

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire... »

De son air abattu germent d'autres questions dans mon esprit.

\- « Dis Tikki, est-ce que les kwamis peuvent tomber amoureux ?

\- Bien sûr qu'ils peuvent ! Les kwamis peuvent éprouver des sentiments profonds pour les autres, tout comme les humains. »

Mon attention s'oriente sur la Miracle Box planquée sous mon lit.

\- « Mais comment vous faites pour vous voir ? Si les Miraculous restent enfermés dans les écrins de la Miracle Box ?

\- On se connait depuis des générations, même si nous ne sommes pas toujours réunis, nous pouvons tous sentir le cœur de chaque kwami battre au plus profond de nous. »

Son explication me réchauffe le cœur autant qu'elle me fout le cafard. Tous ces kwamis, incapables de survivre en dehors de leurs écrins, c'est terriblement triste. Avec une idée un peu farfelue en tête, je m'approche de mon lit et y déniche la boite.

\- « Tikki, est-ce que tu m'autorises à offrir aux autres un merveilleux Noël en famille ? »

La principale intéressée se pose sur le sommet de la boite, plongée dans ses pensées. Si elle refuse, je me plierais à son choix. Après tout, ce n'est pas très judicieux par les temps qui courent.

\- « J'ai longuement eu peur de confier les Miraculous à mes amis après la bataille contre Queen Bee. Mais Alya, Luka et Chat Noir ont raison, je ne peux pas laisser la peur dicter mes actes. »

A genoux, j'attends patiemment sa réponse. Puis, au bout de longues minutes de réflexions, Tikki relève la tête et m'adresse un sourire fort de sens.

(transition)

\- « Alya, Nino, je vous confie les Miraculous du renard et de la tortue. »

Les deux tourtereaux, qui jouaient à un énième jeu sur tablette lors de mon irruption chez les Césaires, me dévisagent, inquiets.

\- « Il y a un akuma dans le coin ?

\- Je n'ai rien entendu de tel, pourtant mon téléphone ne manque aucune alerte !

\- Rassurez-vous, ce n'est que pour Noël. Je vous confie la mission de vous occuper de Trixx et Wayzz. Vous acceptez ? »

Il ne leur en faut pas plus pour enfiler le collier et le bracelet. Les kwamis se rejoignent joyeusement et embrassent leurs propriétaires.

\- « Compte sur nous Ladybug. »

Si en me levant on m'avait dit que je passerais ma matinée à distribuer des Miraculous à travers la ville, je ne l'aurais jamais cru ! C'est ainsi que je confie Fluff à Alix, Kaalki à Max, Xuppy à Kim et Longg à Kagami - non sans appréhension cette fois. Pour les autres miraculous que je n'ai pas encore confié comme le tigre, le coq, la souris, le lapin, le buffle, la vache, la chèvre et le cochon, je préfère les garder à mes côtés en enfilant les différents accessoires. Seuls deux kwamis n'avaient pas encore retrouvé leur maître : Sass et Pollen.

\- « Quelle belle panoplie, ma Lady. »

Alors que je marchais tranquillement le long des toits de la capitale, une silhouette noire atterrit à l'autre bout de la charpente. Chat Noir agite son arme tel un bâton de majorette.

\- « Tu trouves ? Je me suis dit qu'un peu de force supplémentaire m'aiderait à attaquer la nouvelle année.

\- Tout doux, Noël n'est pas encore passé. »

Malgré son ton légèrement moqueur, je décèle de la fatigue chez mon partenaire, à commencer par sa démarche lasse et lente.

\- « Tout va bien Chat Noir ? »

Il pouffe en évitant mon regard puis s'assoit contre les tuiles en fixant l'horizon.

\- « Ce Noël va être encore plus pourri que le dernier. »

Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il me parle de Noël en ces termes. Il y a une dizaine de jours, il m'a presque supplié de rester avec lui le 25. Mais ça, c'était avant que...

\- « Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Tu ne partages pas ce moment avec ta famille ? »

Je me maudis aussitôt. Nous ne devons en aucun cas nous donner d'indices sur nos identités secrètes. Je me mords la langue et m'installe à ses côtés.

\- « C'est compliqué. Ma famille n'est sûrement pas aussi aimante que la tienne, Buguinette. »

Impossible de trouver les mots pour le réconforter sans risquer de me mettre dans une situation inconfortable.

\- « Dis-moi, ma Lady, à quoi ressemblent les Noël chez toi ? »

Il n'ose pas me regarder dans les yeux malgré l'insistance avec laquelle je le fixe. N'y voyant pas d'inconvénient, je lui énumère les étapes d'un réveillon classique chez les Dupain-Cheng : on ferme la boulangerie à clé, on prépare l'appéritif, la télévision en fond sonore, on s'attable ensuite pour l'entrée et le repas. Puis quand les feux d'artifices finissent d'illuminer le ciel, nous discutons autour d'un désert fait maison. Bien sûr, je ne précise pas la qualité exceptionnelle du dessert.

Pendant que je déversais mon flot de paroles, oubliant de reprendre mon souffle parfois, Chat Noir m'écoute attentivement. On dirait qu'il s'imagine chez moi, autour de la table.

\- « Et vous êtes combien ? »

Cette fois, je marque une pause pour réfléchir. Le réveillon classique ne comporte que mes parents et moi - ou dans de rares occasions mon oncle maternel, le chef étoilé.

\- « Normalement mes grands-parents paternels se joignent à nous cette année. Les tensions se sont apaisées durant les derniers mois alors ils font l'effort de dîner avec nous, juste pour un jour.

\- La chance... »

Chat Noir baisse le menton vers ses griffes. Malheureusement, je ne peux pas le convier chez moi pour des raisons évidentes. En revanche...

\- « Et si tu devenais maître des Miraculous, rien qu'un soir ? »

Il relève subitement son minois vers le mien. Je consulte du regard les autres kwamis qui acquiescent joyeusement.

\- « C-Comment ça ?

\- En tant que Gardienne de la Miracle Box, je te confère les droits sur les Miraculous pour les prochaines vingt-quatre heures. Tu te sentiras moins seuls comme ça, pas vrai ? »

Pourquoi confier les Miraculous à des gens dont je ne connais pas encore les capacités à être des super-héros plutôt qu'à mon partenaire de toujours ? Cette idée m'apparait comme une évidence.

\- « Ma Lady... Tu en es sûre ?

\- Pas besoin de sondage pour le savoir." Je commente en déposant les lunettes de Mullo sur le bout de son nez.

Ma petite plaisanterie lui fait l'effet d'un soufflé raté. Il esquisse un léger sourire qui s'efface aussi vite.

\- « Chat Noir...

\- Je sais que je ne suis pas toujours le meilleur partenaire, que j'agis parfois plus par envie que par réflexions. Mais on ne se débrouille pas si mal ensemble, pas vrai ? Je veux dire, ce Vipérion...

\- « N'est qu'un garçon que j'ai choisi pour m'aider que sur quelques missions, tout comme Rena Rouge et Carapace. »

De peur de le voir s'éloigner de moi, je glisse ma main sur son épaule et le presse doucement contre moi. J'attache ensuite le bracelet du tigre autour de son poignet gauche.

\- « Mais le seul parmi eux que je n'interchangerai jamais, c'est toi Chat Noir. »

Du coin de l'œil, il vérifie la véracité de mes propos, j'achève d'attacher tous les Miraculous à son corps puis lui tend d'une main celui de l'abeille.

\- « Queen bee ?

\- Un vrai gardien doit reconnaitre quand son jugement est altéré par les sentiments. Je te laisse le droit de choisir si on lui confie ce Miraculous, ou non. »

Une partie de moi croise les doigts pour qu'il en vienne à la même conclusion que moi. Cependant, Chat Noir remarque que j'ai volontairement gardé le bracelet du Serpent.

\- « Tu pars voir Luka ? »

Je penche légèrement la tête, peu sûre de la bonne réponse à fournir. Techniquement, je n'ai aucune raison de lui refuser ce Miraculous.

\- « Je crois bien, oui.

\- Tiens-le à l'œil, s'il te plait. »

Sa menace implicite me provoque un frisson. Il est rare que mon partenaire se montre aussi sérieux.

\- « Pourquoi ?

\- Une de mes amies est proche de lui. Marinette, je crois qu'elle l'aime bien et je n'aimerais pas la voir souffrir à cause d'un garçon. »

Je demeure interdite devant son explication, mais impossible de ne pas ressentir une certaine joie devant son envie de protéger celle que je suis réellement. Un sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres et, serrant davantage le Miraculous du serpent dans le creux de ma main, j'opine du chef.

\- « C'est promis. »

Un flot d'émotions remonte dans ma gorge. Si je reste ici, je risque de me montrer plus émotive que nécessaire. Ainsi, je décide donc de prendre congé de Chat Noir et m'élance en direction du Liberty.

\- « Luka Couffaine, je te prête le Miraculous du serpent. Ta mission sera de le protéger jusque demain, quand je viendrais le récupérer. »

Vêtu de son habituel sweat à capuche, Luka m'écoute avec attention tandis que je lui remets l'écrin.

\- « Pas de danger à l'horizon ?

\- Non, juste un petit cadeau en avance. Je suis désolée pour tout le remue-ménage autour de toi en ce moment. »

Initialement, je n'avais pas prévu d'aborder le sujet de son identité révélée, mais devant son expression contrite, je ne pouvais plus faire semblant.

\- « C'est à moi de m'excuser.

\- Quoi ? Mais non, tu-

\- Je savais que Chloé Bourgeois m'avait vu me détransformer. »

Prise de court, je recule légèrement et bute du talon contre un mur du navire. De quoi parle-t-il ?

\- « Le soir où je n'ai pas pu te rendre le Miraculous, j'ai voulu me dissimuler dans une ruelle, mais je suis tombé sur Chloé. Puis le bracelet a bipé et j'ai retrouvé mon apparence normale. »

Figée, je le fixe, un sentiment d'incompréhension me soulève les entrailles. Depuis tout ce temps, Chloé était au courant pour Vipérion ? Une autre question me trotte dans la tête :

\- « Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit quand je suis venue récupérer le Miraculous le lendemain ? »

Il avait l'occasion de tout m'expliquer. J'aurais pu… J'aurais pu trouver un moyen d'empêcher Chloé de révéler son secret.

\- « C'est ce que je comptais faire, mais tu avais déjà des soucis avec Chat Noir. Je ne voulais pas t'ajouter ça en plus. Comme elle n'a rien fait au bout d'une semaine, je pensais que c'était réglé. »

C'est mal connaitre Chloé Bourgeois, elle attendait simplement le bon moment pour frapper. Pour la première fois, je ressens une pointe d'amertume envers Luka, bien que ses intentions soient bonnes. Il semble le comprendre car il me tend l'écrin en retour.

\- « Je comprendrais que tu ne puisses plus compter sur moi. »

A cet instant, j'aimerais que Chat Noir soit à mes côtés pour m'aider à prendre une décision. En dépit de mon rôle de gardienne, je ne parviens pas à écarter mes sentiments de l'équation, ni même mes craintes qu'il ait lui-même découvert mon identité.

\- « Garde-le.

\- Tu es certaine ?

\- Prouve-moi que tu mérites d'être Vipérion et nous serons quittes. Tu as dit que tu étais prêt à me protéger, pas vrai ? »

L'avenir me dira si j'ai eu tord de mélanger sentiments et devoir. En tout cas, Luka accepte ma proposition et recouvre l'écrin de sa deuxième main. Paris sera en sécurité ce soir, peu importe les desseins du Papillon.

* * *

Le réveillon chez les Dupain-Cheng se déroule exactement comme je l'ai raconté à Chat Noir. Mes grands-parents se jettent de gentilles piques alors que je plonge ma main dans les gâteaux apéritifs en regardant la télévision. Le sapin décoré de boules et autres guirlandes lumineuses orne un coin du salon. Sur la première chaine nationale, une rétrospection de l'année des deux super-héros défile sur le petit écran. On y redécouvre tous les vilains qui nous ont donné du fil à retordre, mais aussi les nouveaux compagnons de Ladybug et Chat Noir. Chloé Bourgeois n'a pas pu s'empêcher de se faire interviewer entre deux vidéos.

_Si Chat Noir lui a confié le Miraculous de l'abeille, j'espère qu'il sera capable de la lui reprendre et qu'elle ne fera pas de bêtise ce soir_, je songe affalée dans le canapé auprès de mon père.

\- « Le feu d'artifice va bientôt commenter ! » Annonce ma mère en posant les flûtes à champagne sur la table.

L'aiguille de l'horloge murale avoisine le sommet. Il est déjà si tard ! Nous nous précipitons tous à la fenêtre, sous laquelle le canapé a été poussé pour profiter du spectacle. Aux côtés de mes parents, je décompte le nombre de secondes avant minuit.

\- « Sept, six, cinq… »

J'espère que Luka profite lui aussi de sa soirée.

\- « … quatre, trois, deux… »

Il faut que je pense à appeler Adrien pour lui souhaiter un joyeux Noël.

\- « … Un… ! »

Et que Chat Noir s'éclate avec les autres kwamis.

\- « … Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

La surprise est globale. Rien, aucune lumière dans le ciel, pas la moindre fusée, ni d'éclats. Rien du tout.


	26. Mercredi 25 décembre - Noël partie 1

Après le décompte, Paris s'éteint à minuit pile. Pas de lumière, pas de feux d'artifices, pas de cri de joie. Les souhaits ont été remplacés par le silence et la peur.

\- « Ce n'est peut-être rien qu'un petit retard. » Relativise ma mère, le bras enroulé autour de celui de mon père.

Celui-ci approuve pour apaiser l'atmosphère tendue du salon. Non, ce n'est pas possible. Un frisson désagréable me parcourt l'échine. Sans une once d'hésitation, je m'extirpe du canapé et me dirige vers la porte d'entrée.

\- « Marinette ? Où est-ce que tu vas ? »

Je me fige, la main sur la poignée. Il faut que je découvre ce qu'il se trame derrière ce silence. Le visage penché au-dessus de mon épaule, j'adresse un sourire à mes parents et brandit mon téléphone_. Papa, maman, je pars sauver Paris, une fois encore._

\- « Alya m'a envoyé un message, elle veut absolument que je la retrouve devant le lycée. Je reviens dès que possible ! »

Evidemment, je n'attends pas une quelconque réaction de leur part et déverrouille la porte avant de m'enfuir. Dans les escaliers menant à la boulangerie, j'ouvre le fermoir de ma bourse et libère Tikki.

\- « Je crois que le Papillon a encore frappé !

\- Nous devons récupérer les Miraculous avant qu'il ne s'en empare !

\- Tu as raison, ne perdons pas de temps ; Tikki, transforme-moi ! »

Lorsque la cloche de l'entrée teinte sous mon passage, j'arbore déjà mon costume de coccinelle, prête à en découdre.

Devant l'absence des feux d'artifices, quelques habitants curieux ont quitté leur nid pour se rejoindre sur les trottoirs. Certains m'interpellent quand ils croisent mon regard, mais je ne m'y attarde pas. Tout est silencieux. Contrairement aux autres attaques d'akumatisé, aucun cri ne me permet de m'orienter. Ainsi, je choisis de me rendre aux différents points à partir desquels les fusées auraient dû décoller.

\- « Chat Noir ? Si tu reçois ce message, rejoins-moi à la mairie. Il y a quelque chose qui cloche ! »

Mes doigts se referment sur le clapet de mon yo-yo avant de le projeter sur un toit voisin.

\- « Ladybug ! »

Cet appel parvient à me stopper dans ma course. Chat Noir ? Je scrute l'horizon, parsemé de flocons de neige, mais ne trouve pas de traces de mon chaton.

\- « Ladybug, ici ! »

La voix provient d'en bas. Je me glisse le long d'une charpente et sonde la rue, jusqu'à ce qu'une silhouette en particulier entre dans mon champ de vision. Adrien ? Il n'est vêtu que de son t-shirt noir et de sa chemise blanche aux courtes manches ainsi que d'un jean. Il se protège du froid tant bien que mal, mais je perçois d'ici les soubresauts de son corps. Affolée, je descends précipitamment de mon perchoir et le rejoints à grandes enjambées.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu vas mourir de froid ! »

Ses lèvres tremblent et ses dents claquent. Adrien agrippe nerveusement mes épaules pour me forcer à le regarder dans les yeux.

\- « C'est terrible, Chat Noir est en danger Ladybug ! »

En dépit de notre proximité, sa nouvelle me percute violemment.

\- « Co-Comment ça ?

\- Je... Je l'ai croisé tout à l'heure, il y avait plein de petites créatures avec lui, mais il s'est fait attaquer par un méchant. »

Chat Noir n'est donc pas le seul en danger, mais tous les autres kwamis aussi. Ce que je redoutais le plus est en train d'arriver : le Papillon a mis la main sur d'autres Miraculous. Je baisse les yeux pour réfléchir.

Sur le coup, je ne ressens pas de colère envers mon partenaire, mais plutôt de la frustration contre ma propre personne. Les doigts sur mes épaules se resserrent.

\- « Ladybug, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, mais tu dois absolument nous sauver. Je t'aiderai. »

Perplexe, je lui lance un regard contrit. Comment veut-il m'aider à combattre le Papillon alors que je n'ai aucune idée d'où il se trouve ?

\- « Tu devrais te mettre à l'abris. » Je réponds d'un ton plus grave que d'habitude. « Je vais m'occuper de tout ça. Je ne sais pas encore comment, mais je vais le faire. »

Pourtant, l'expression de son visage s'adoucit quand je tente de me dégager de son emprise. Adrien se penche vers moi et dépose un baiser sur mon front.

\- « Je n'en doute pas, tu es incroyable Ladybug. Mais je vais t'aider. »

Son geste fuse en moi une chaleur insoutenable. Cependant, lorsqu'il s'écarte de moi pour s'enfuir dans le sens opposé, un froid désagréable me traverse les membres. Je secoue vivement la tête. On n'a pas le temps, je dois me charger du Papillon. Mais avant tout...

Armée de mon yo-yo, je me hisse sur le toit le plus proche et dégaine ma messagerie. Il faut que j'envoie un message aux parisiens pour leur éviter de se mettre inutilement en danger. Une profonde inspiration remplit mes poumons d'air frais, je ferme les yeux pour me vider l'esprit puis appuie sur l'enregistrement.

\- « Peuple de Paris, ici Ladybug. Je sais que bon nombre d'entre vous ont remarqué l'absence de feux d'artifices pour célébrer ce Noël. Chat Noir et moi allons éclaircir ce mystère. En attendant, je demanderais à tout le monde de rester chez soi afin de garantir la sécurité de tous. Joyeux Noël. »

Les joues en feu, j'envoie le message vidéo à Alya, certaine de sa réactivité. Et maintenant ? Je n'ai aucune fichue idée d'où se trouve le Papillon, et encore moins Chat Noir. J'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé de grave. Mais rester sur place ne sert à rien. Sous l'avalanche de neige envahissant les rues de la capitale, je décide de parcourir les moindres recoins de Paris, peu importe le temps que cela me prendra.

En dépit de mon avertissement, des formes se détachent en bas, des curieux sortent, munis de leurs téléphones et autres appareils photos. Certains me hèlent, sourds à mes ordres. De ce fait, lorsqu'un amas de gens semble hurler en ma direction, je m'arrête subitement pour leur faire face.

\- « Rentrez immédiatement chez vous ! » Je m'égosille.

\- « Derrière-toi ! »

Soudain, une force herculéenne me projette une vingtaine de mètres en avant, jusqu'à ce qu'une cheminée n'interrompe ma course. Je m'écroule contre des tuiles glacées, les membres endoloris par le choc. Ma vision se brouille, je tourne légèrement le visage, gémissant de douleur.

\- « Qu'est-ce que c'était... ? »

A l'endroit où je me tenais précédemment, je discerne une forme animale aux couleurs violacées. Elle s'approche lentement, si bien qu'à une dizaine de mètres, je distingue un buffle au museau percé.

\- « ... Cet anneau, c'est... »

Un Miraculous. Celui de Stompp, le Miraculous du buffle. Comme s'il avait pris conscience que je venais de découvrir son identité, le buffle à taille réelle grogne bruyamment et frotte ses sabots contre les tuiles.

Une poussée d'adrénaline m'aide à me redresser sur mes jambes. L'estomac retourné, je m'enfuis à l'autre bout du quartier. J'ai peut-être rêvé. Peut-être s'agit-il simplement d'un animal akumatisé, ce ne serait pas si étonnant que ça au vu des pouvoirs du Papillon. Il a tout de même akumatisé un bébé !

\- « Bon, au moins, je sais où est l'akuma. »

L'anneau, le seul endroit où pourrait se loger un papillon maléfique. Du coin de l'œil, je garde précautionneusement le buffle dans mon champ de vision quand un grognement s'élève à ma droite.

\- « Qu'est-ce que... »

Puis un hurlement de bête féroce m'éclate aux oreilles. Je parviens à me décaler in-extremis pour échapper à une griffe acérée. Celle-ci se plante dans une cheminée tandis que je recule pour observer la bête. C'est un tigre fuchsia aux crocs pointus.

\- « Roarr ?! »

Mon attention se porte sur le bijou indien ornant sa patte gauche : le Miraculous du tigre. Dans mon dos, je perçois les grognements du buffle, il se rapproche dangereusement. Plus de doute, il s'agit bien des kwamis sous une forme menaçante. Et si Roarr et Stompp ont été changés en ces horribles créatures, alors les autres ne doivent pas être bien loin. Dans un cri assourdissant, le tigre dégage sa griffe de la cheminée.

\- « Roarr, c'est moi, Ladybug ! Calme-toi ! »

Mais ses yeux expriment une colère impossible à apaiser. J'évite de justesse une nouvelle offensive tandis que Stompp se prépare à charger. Seule, je ne parviendrais jamais à les calmer. L'unique solution qui m'apparait est la fuite.

\- « Je vais vous ramener à la normale, je vous promets. »

_Du moins, je l'espère._ A coups de yo-yo, je me déplace sans réel but. Le silence des rues a été remplacés par des cris d'animaux. Alors que je fends les airs à la recherche d'un moyen de ramener la paix dans Paris, mon esprit dérive vers Adrien.

« Tu es incroyable Ladybug. Mais je vais t'aider. »

J'aurais dû le retenir et le mettre à l'abris. Je prie de tout mon être pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Instinctivement, mes pas me guident au pied de la majestueuse Tour Eiffel, dont les lampes ont été éteintes sans raison apparente. Elle paraît endormie, dénudée de vie. Décontenancée, je lève le menton en direction du sommet, où une silhouette semble m'observer.

\- « Mayura ? »

Les couleurs du paon m'apparaissent comme une évidence. Des sentimonstres ! C'était donc ça. Les kwamis n'ont pas été akumatisés, mais transformés en sentimonstres. Dans quel but ? Il ne m'en faut pas plus pour accrocher mon yo-yo aux différents étages de la tour de fer et grimper à son sommet.

\- « Mayura ! Arrête ça tout de suite ! »

Le vilain se contente de me fixer, le visage à moitié masqué par l'éventail de plumes. La structure commence à trembler sous mes pieds. En bas, Barkk, le kwami chien creuse un trou autour de la bâtisse pendant que Ziggy assène des coups de tête.

\- « Où est Chat Noir ? Et le Papillon ?

\- Nulle part, Ladybug. Tu as perdu. Nous sommes en possession de tous les Miraculous, il ne manque plus que le tien. »

Mayura me tend sa main, dans l'attente que je renonce à mes boucles d'oreilles.

_Tous les Miraculous ?_ Je n'y crois pas un traitre mot. Il reste la moitié des kwamis qui n'ont pas été transformés en sentimonstres. Tant que je ne verrai aucun d'entre eux, alors un espoir subsistera. Prête à me battre, j'envoie mon yo-yo en direction de Mayura qui l'esquive difficilement. Elle n'a jamais été très douée pour riposter seule. Ainsi, je la traque à travers la structure de métal jusqu'à ce qu'elle se planque dans un des premiers étages de la tour.

\- « Sors de ta cachette, je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot ! »

Méfiante, je tourne mon yo-yo en guise de bouclier.

\- « Chat Noir a été vaincu, Ladybug. »

Ce n'est pas la voix de Mayura. De l'ombre surgit notre ennemi de toujours, le Papillon. Mon cœur se soulève, mes doigts se resserrent sur le fil de mon yo-yo. Il est là, juste devant moi, à portée de main.

\- « Tu mens ! Chat Noir ne se laisserait jamais attraper par toi ! Il est plus fort que tout ! »

Le sourire plaqué sur ses lèvres me provoque un intense frisson. J'esquisse un mouvement de recul lorsqu'il sort de son dos une bague argentée. Le Miraculous de Chat Noir. Je secoue vivement la tête.

\- « C'est un faux ! »

Après tout, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il se joue d'illusions avec moi. Chat Noir est mal en point quelque part, mais pas défait. C'est impossible.

\- « Vraiment ? » Rétorque-t-il, l'air faussement surpris. « Alors il ne se passera rien si je... »

Sa phrase se perd dans le vent quand il insère la bague à l'un de ses doigts gantés. Une créature noire en jaillit, voilé de tristesse. Plagg.

\- « Ladybug...

\- Plagg, où est Chat Noir ? »

Sa petite patte noire s'étend vers moi. Le Papillon dévoile alors un fin collier autour de son cou ; celui de Mullo. Au loin, j'entends des vrombissements en provenance de la tour. Paniquée, je constate un nombre incalculable de Papillon postés aux quatre coins du monument.

\- « Noroo, Mullo, amalgame. »

Q-Quoi ?

\- « Plagg, Mullo, amalgame. »

Le Papillon devant moi, manifestement le vrai, s'empare des pouvoirs de la bague. Mes entrailles se tordent lorsqu'il brandit sa main et s'exclame :

\- « Cataclysme !

\- Non ! »

Je n'ai pas le temps de contrer son attaque. Le Papillon abat la sphère noire à ses pieds. Une étrange sensation de déjà-vu me frappe. La terre se met à trembler, toute la structure métallique oscille dans un grincement assourdissant. En bas, le bitume se fissure. Un véritable cataclysme. Le poids de mon corps glisse lentement vers le bas. Impossible d'utiliser mon Lucky-Charm, c'est trop tard.

_A suivre..._


	27. Mercredi 25 décembre - Noël partie 2

\- « Cataclysme !

\- Non ! »

Je n'ai pas le temps de contrer son attaque. Le Papillon abat la sphère noire à ses pieds. Une étrange sensation de déjà-vu me frappe. La terre se met à trembler, toute la structure métallique oscille dans un grincement assourdissant. En bas, le bitume se fissure. Un véritable cataclysme. Le poids de mon corps glisse lentement vers le bas. Impossible d'utiliser mon Lucky-Charm, c'est trop tard.

\- « Seconde chance ! »

Ce cri résonne en moi. D'un clignement des yeux, je me retrouve face au Papillon. Pourtant, la Tour Eiffel semble toujours sur pied.

\- « Chat Noir a été vaincu Ladybug. » Ricane-t-il, les bras dissimulés dans son dos.

Mon petit doigt me dit que j'ai déjà assisté à cette scène, mais je suis incapable d'expliquer pourquoi.

\- « Tu mens ! Chat Noir ne se laisserait jamais attraper par toi ! Il est plus fort que tout !

\- « Ladybug ! Dans son dos ! » Me prévient une voix sortie de nulle part.

Dans l'incertitude, je lance mon yo-yo en direction du Papillon. Il se décale sur la droite pour m'éviter et enfile une bague argentée à son doigt.

\- « Nooroo, Mullo, amalgame !

\- Non ! »

Le vilain brandit sa main gantée et canalise une sphère d'ombres.

\- « Cataclysme !

\- Seconde chance ! »

Un claquement de doigts et me revoilà à nouveau face au Papillon, calme et souriant. Mais d'où provient cet étrange sentiment de déjà-vu ? Au lieu d'affronter le regard malicieux du super-vilain, je fais volte-face et scrute l'étage de la Tour Eiffel.

\- « Chat Noir a été vaincu ! »

Cette fois, je n'y prête pas attention, obnubilée par cette impression de revivre encore et encore la même scène. _Réfléchis Marinette, il n'y a qu'une seule réponse à ton état_. Il n'y a qu'une personne capable d'une telle chose.

\- « Vipérion ? » Je chuchote pour moi-même.

\- « Ladybug, ne bouge pas. »

La voix provient d'haut-dessus. Je réprime l'envie de lever le menton afin de ne pas donner d'informations au Papillon et à Mayura.

\- « Ceci m'appartient ! »

Ce n'est ni Vipérion, ni les deux autres. Je la connais depuis des années, c'est celle d'Alya. Sous la surprise, je me retourne et l'aperçois, dans son costume de Rena Rouge, récupérant à la volée une bague argentée. Dans l'euphorie, elle pousse un cri de victoire avant de se heurter à une copie du Papillon. Une illusion ? Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que je repère le collier du Mullo autour de son cou.

\- « Attention ! »

Mais avant que le clone ne lui assène un coup violent pour la déséquilibrer, un jeune homme vêtu d'un costume vert se hisse à ses côtés et la protège d'un bouclier vert. Carapace. Ils sont venus. Alors que je ne bougeais plus depuis quelques secondes, je me décide à reprendre la situation en main. Tout n'est pas perdu.

\- « Replions-nous ! » Je hurle en m'élançant vers le point de chute le plus proche.

Le yo-yo fermement enserré dans ma main, je me jette à corps perdu dans le vide sans regarder en arrière.

Le vent dans les couettes, j'accroche mon équipement à un lampadaire. Mon cerveau fulmine sous les informations. Le Papillon détient le Miraculous de Mullo, lui conférant le pouvoir de se multiplier et de combiner les Miraculous en sa possession. Quatre des kwamis ont été transformés en sentimonstres, ce qui implique que les autres soient en proie au même sort.

\- « Ladybug ! »

A peine ai-je posé un pied à terre que je suis rejointe par Vipérion, au visage fermé.

\- « Tu vas bien ? »

Avant de dire quoi que ce soit, je désigne du pouce les bords de Seine et m'y élance, Luka sur les talons. Le Papillon ne va pas tarder à nous localiser, nous n'avons donc que très peu de temps pour élaborer un plan pour récupérer tous les Miraculous. A l'abris, Rena Rouge et Carapace s'infiltrent discrètement à nos côtés.

\- « Merci beaucoup d'être là... Mais comment... ? »

Ils se toisent tous les trois, avant de laisser la parole à Vipérion.

\- « C'est quelqu'un qui m'a demandé de retrouver les porteurs de Miraculous pour nous prévenir que Paris était en danger et que tu aurais besoin de nous. »

Quelqu'un ? Alya et Nino dévisagent leur troisième compère. Un bruit émane de son bracelet, il ne va pas tarder à se détransformer.

\- « Il m'a dit que tu serais au courant. » Ajoute-t-il, regard appuyé.

Enfin, je déclique. Adrien, il m'a dit qu'il trouverait un moyen de m'aider. Evidemment, grâce au Ladyblog et Chloé, il était au courant que Luka se cachait derrière le masque de Vipérion. Mais, comment sait-il que je lui ai confié le Miraculous du Serpent ?

« J'ai croisé Chat Noir tout à l'heure, il y avait plein de petites créatures avec lui, mais il s'est fait attaquer par un méchant. »

Mais bien sûr ! Chat Noir le lui a dit ! Mon partenaire n'a pas voulu prendre le risque d'attirer le Papillon vers les autres Miraculous, alors il a envoyé Adrien le faire à sa place. Désormais, tout s'emboite parfaitement.

\- « Que fait-on, maintenant ? »

De prime abord, je n'ai pas vraiment une personnalité de leader, mais vu la gravité de la situation, je n'ai d'autres choix que de prendre les choses en main.

\- « On doit retrouver Chat Noir. »

Mais on se heurte à un problème de taille : je ne connais pas l'identité de Chat Noir.

\- « Je sais où le trouver. » Déclare Vipérion.

Mes yeux s'écarquillent. Je cherche sur son visage la trace d'une quelconque plaisanterie de mauvais goût. Vipérion déglutit, l'envie me prend de le secouer pour qu'il crache le morceau. A l'instant où j'enserre ses bras, il se délivre de son mutisme.

\- « Je connais l'identité secrète de Chat Noir, mais j'ai promis de ne rien révéler à son sujet. »

Je lève les yeux au ciel et presse mes tempes, exaspérée. Ils ont tous les deux brisé la première règle de notre équipe : ne jamais révéler quoi que ce soit à propos de nos identités !

\- « Mais c'est le seul moyen de lui rendre son Miraculous. »

Devant le fait accompli, je n'ai d'autres choix que de faire confiance à Luka.

\- « Rena Rouge.

\- Entendu. » Elle répond en remettant à Vipérion l'anneau de Chat Noir.

\- « Je te fais confiance. Retrouve Chat Noir et ramène-le dès que possible. Rena Rouge, Carapace et moi allons retenir le Papillon, Mayura et les sentimonstres autant que possible. »

Luka pose sa main dans le creux de mon cou et caresse ma peau à travers le fin tissu de mon costume. Son bracelet bipe à nouveau. Je lui conseille de se planquer le temps que son kwami reprenne des forces puis remonte sur la rue piétonnière, accompagnée de mes deux amis.

\- « Il n'est plus là. » Constate Rena Rouge en indiquant la Tour Eiffel de l'index.

En effet, un coup d'œil rapide dénote l'absence du Papillon et de Mayura. Un silence pesant plane sur la place. Les brises du vent glacé nous fouettent le visage. Les sentimonstres ne nous poursuivent plus non plus.

\- « Tu penses qu'ils ont compris notre plan ? » Me demande Carapace, perplexe.

\- « Luk... Vipérion nous l'aurait dit si le Papillon connaissait l'identité de Chat Noir. On a une longueur d'avance sur lui, pour le moment. »

Réfléchis, Marinette, tu dois trouver une solution...

\- « Séparons-nous, le temps que Chat Noir et Vipérion reviennent, nous devons occuper le Papillon. »

A leur tête, je comprends que l'idée de se séparer ne les enchante pas. Mais notre infériorité numérique ne nous laisse pas le choix.

\- « Le Papillon dispose d'au moins quatre sentimonstres. » Je poursuis en les fixant tour à tour. « Il cherche à récupérer tous les Miraculous, dont les vôtres. Alors tâchez de vous faire remarquer. »

Après un moment d'hésitation à se jauger, Alya et Nino acceptent mes recommandations et partent dans deux directions opposées. De mon côté, je connais un très bon moyen d'attirer l'attention.

Le vide du studio d'enregistrement des émissions de Nadja Schamack ne m'a pas étonné. Au contraire, je me doutais que leur retransmission en cette période de Noël n'est que du différé. Ainsi, quand je m'infiltre dans le bâtiment en évitant les caméras de surveillance, je me trouve confrontée à des caméras et des platines de commandes aux multitudes de fonction.

\- « Comment ça fonctionne ce truc ? » Je geins en me grattant la tête.

Comme tout ignorant en la matière, je commence à appuyer sur tous les boutons à la fois. Peut-être que l'un d'entre eux actionnera le plateau. J'aurais dû garder Nino, il aurait su comment utiliser cette console !

\- « Tant pis, ça donnera un effet dramatique ! » Je soupire en entrant dans le studio d'enregistrement.

Allumer les caméras se révèle être plus facile. Les voyants rouges m'indiquent le direct. Plongée dans la pénombre, je pourrais me détransformer sans qui que ce soit s'en aperçoive.

\- « Tikki, détransformation. »

Mes boucles d'oreilles délivrent mon kwami qui m'adresse un signe de tête coopératif.

\- « Papillon, Mayura, je me trouve actuellement dans le studio d'enregistrement de Boulogne Billancourt. Je suis prête à vous délivrer mon Miraculous, retrouvez-moi sur le toit. »

Tikki se charge ensuite de couper les caméras. Je profite de cette pause inopinée pour lui offrir un macaron.

\- « Il ne devrait pas tarder. Même s'il sait que c'est un piège, il ne laissera pas l'occasion filer. »

Mon but ? Réunir tous nos ennemis au même endroit pendant que Rena Rouge et Carapace quadrillent les environs.

Une fois reposée, je recouvre mes super-pouvoirs et me hisse au sommet du bâtiment. Toujours aucune trace de lumière dans le ciel, pas la moindre petite détonation. Cependant, quand je me tiens sur le bord de la bâtisse, je perçois de léger tremblement dans mes pieds. Celui-ci s'accroit au fil des minutes.

\- « La terre... »

Mes pieds chatouillent le vide, je me penche pour analyser le bas de ma tour de fortune. Le bitume se craquelle progressivement, mais cela ne ressemble pas aux fissures provoquées par un cataclysme, mais plutôt à.… un trou ? Soudain, des cris d'animaux éclatent au loin. Je prends appui sur les bords de l'immeuble. Ils arrivent.

Comme je le pressentais, les sentimonstres se dirigent droit sur moi. Je jette un regard à mon yo-yo. Il faut que je préserve mon Lucky-Charm pour le bon moment. _Faites que Luka ait trouvé Chat Noir. Je ne pourrais pas tous les retenir très longtemps._ Roarr plante ses griffes dans la tour et commence son ascension, Strompp charge à toute berzingue dans l'entrée, Barkk creuse de ses pattes autour du studio.

Si les sentimonstres approchent, alors Mayura ne doit pas être bien loin. Calmant ma respiration à l'aide de techniques apprises par ma mère, je patiente sur mon perchoir jusqu'à l'irruption de Roarr. De là, je puise dans toutes mes forces pour éviter les attaques répétées du tigre, des hurlements du coq et des tentatives des autres sentimonstres de me faire tomber de l'immeuble.

\- « "Renonce Ladybug. Tu es seule ! »

Mayura apparait brusquement dans mon dos. Par télépathie, elle semble contrôler les kwamis qui se montrent plus furieux encore. _Bon sang Chat Noir, où es-tu ?!_

Soudain, un coup plus brusque que les autres secoue le studio. Les fondations sont suffisamment endommagées pour menacer de s'effondrer à n'importe quel moment. Et vu ce qui m'attend en bas, je ne risque pas de faire long feu. Face à Mayura et ses bêtes féroces, je recule, vidée, épuisée de combattre. Mon dos se heurte à un mur, je déglutis et lance mon yo-yo dans les airs.

\- « Lucky-Charm !

\- Hors de question ! »

Mayura se jette sur moi de toutes ses forces, le Lucky-Charm m'échappe des mains et retombe quelques mètres plus loin. A terre, je rampe, peinant à atteindre l'étrange boite sphérique. Entretemps, une autre secousse provoquée par les charges de Stompp achève de déséquilibrer la tour. Non seulement le Lucky-Charm va tomber aux mains de l'ennemi, mais Mayura m'attrape la cheville pour s'assurer que je ne parvienne pas à le récupérer.

\- « Venin ! »

L'emprise sur ma cheville cède aussitôt. Je glisse lentement vers la boite et constate qu'il s'agit d'une réplique de la Miracle Box. A court de force, je peine à agripper mon yo-yo pour le lancer. Au bord de l'immeuble, je me raccroche tant bien que mal quand une force me soulève par le poignet.

\- « Tirons-nous d'ici, Ringard-bug. »

La silhouette de Queen Bee me fait halluciner. Je dois rêver, c'est certain. A tous les coups, je me suis endormie de fatigue sans m'en apercevoir. Alors que l'immeuble s'écroule, Queen Bee enroule mon bras autour de son épaule et me maintient la hanche pour m'emporter au loin. Nos Miraculous se mettent à bipper lorsque nous atteignons des habitations dans un quartier voisin.

\- « Heureusement que je suis là. Tu me dois une fière chandelle. »

A peine avons-nous touché le sol que je m'effondre, la respiration haletante.

\- « Eh bah quoi ? Tu bug, Ladybug ? Oh, je fais des jeux de mots hilarant tu ne trouves pas ? »

Elle éclate de rire sans se soucier de mon état. Je n'y crois pas. Moi, sauvée par Chloé Bourgeois ? Mais surtout...

\- « Chat Noir t'a rendu ton Miraculous ? »

Queen Bee cesse immédiatement ses gloussements.

\- « Evidemment qu'il me l'a rendu, c'est clair comme de l'eau de roche qu'il est supposé m'appartenir ! J'espère que tu ne songeais pas à le donner à quelqu'un d'autres, sinon je te ramène illico dans la gueule du loup ! »

Son habituel air détestable ne me semble plus aussi insupportable qu'avant. Ma haine envers elle s'est sûrement atténuée depuis les cinq dernières minutes.

\- « Merci, Chloé. »

Pour la première fois depuis mon affrontement contre Miracle Queen, nous échangeons un sourire complice. Nos Miraculous bipent une nouvelle fois. Tant que nous sommes en sécurité, je lui propose de reposer nos kwamis avant de repartir en chasse des sentimonstres. Chacune planquée dans un coin, nous évitons soigneusement de nous regarder, bien que je connaisse son identité secrète.

\- « Tu devrais me remercier doublement, tu sais. » Reprend-t-elle assez fort pour que je l'entende. « Je suis en train de rater Noël avec mes parents juste pour votre groupe de minables. »

Je retire ce que j'ai pu penser sur elle ; Chloé est insupportable.

\- « Marinette, il faut qu'on purifie les sentimonstres. » Gémit Tikki en avalant une bouchée de macaron.

Face à ses yeux suppliants, je ne peux qu'acquiescer. Le Papillon et Mayura rôdent toujours dans les parages, mais ils n'ont pas encore mis la main sur mon Miraculous. Cela nous laisse une chance de nous retourner.

\- « Tu es prête, Chloé ?

\- C'est Queen Bee, je te prie ! »

Je réprime un grognement au fond de ma gorge et reprends de plus belle.

\- « Prête Queen Bee ?

\- Je n'attendais que toi, je te signale ! Pollen, transforme-moi !

\- Tikki, transforme-moi ! »

Nous recouvrons enfin nos apparences de super-héros, ce qui tombe à pic vu que Rena Rouge et Carapace nous rejoignent au bout de quelques minutes.

\- « Bon, il ne manque plus que le matou. » Râle Queen Bee en recoiffant ses cheveux de ses doigts.

\- « Je suis là. »

Dans notre dos, Chat Noir et Vipérion se tiennent prêts à en découdre. Mais ils ne sont pas venus seuls : Bunnix, Roi Singe, Ryuko et Pegase les accompagnent fièrement. A la vue de mon partenaire, je ressens l'incroyable envie de le serrer dans mes bras et de lui exprimer toutes les émotions négatives qui m'ont envahies jusqu'ici. Mais une phrase de sa part suffit à me reconcentrer sur ma mission.

\- « Gardienne, nous t'écoutons. »

Le plan est simple et basique : nous devons libérer les kwamis de l'emprise de Mayura. Pour ce faire, je leur demande chacun de cibler des sentimonstres différents tandis que Chat Noir et moi garderons un œil sur le Papillon et ses clones. Retrouver nos cibles n'a pas été compliqué, les sentimonstres se sont tous réunis au pied de l'immeuble détruit.

Noël a commencé depuis plus d'une heure lorsque mes compagnons encerclent les sentimonstres un à un et se coordonnent pour les immobiliser. Dans un élan d'amitié, j'esquisse un pas en avant pour les rejoindre, mais Chat Noir me retient d'une griffe sur l'épaule.

\- « Laisse-les s'en occuper seuls. Tu ne le remarques peut-être pas mais ils veulent te prouver que même si leurs identités sont connues du Papillon, ils sont prêts à nous aider. »

Les paroles de mon partenaire tournent dans ma tête et j'assiste à leur démonstration de courage. D'ici, j'ai presque du mal à croire que nous ne sommes que des collégiens. En contrebas, Mayura apparait, dissimulée derrière son éventail de plumes. Les cris de sentimonstres deviennent plus en plus acharnés. Je scrute les environs, le Papillon ne doit plus être bien loin.

\- « Je me charge de Mayura. » Déclare Chat Noir en retirant sa griffe de mon épaule.

Conformément au plan, j'attends que mon chaton occupe toute l'attention de Mayura pour donner le signal. Les cœurs des sentimonstres sont connus de tous. Quand elle bondit en arrière pour éviter le cataclysme, je m'élance en direction du groupe.

\- « Maintenant ! »

Roi Singe utilise son pouvoir de perturbation pour exciter les kwamis au maximum. Ainsi affolés, il devient plus simple pour tous mes coéquipiers de récupérer un à un les miraculous et de les briser. Dans leur dos, je capture chacune des plumes maléfiques dans mon yo-yo pour les purifier.

\- « Bien joué tout le monde ! »

Lorsque l'amas de plumes s'envolent dans les airs, les bijoux retombent tous sur le sol. Je m'empresse de récupérer l'anneau de Stompp à mes pieds quand une force me repousse sur quelques mètres. Le Papillon n'attendait que ça. Il se précipite sur le Miraculous et le ramasse. Couchée sur mon flanc, je me tourne vers les autres pour les avertir. Mais une multitude de Papillon profite du pouvoir de Mullo pour récupérer tous les Miraculous.

\- « Je dois te remercier Ladybug, de me les avoir tous rapportés. » Ricane celui le plus proche, vraisemblablement l'unique Papillon.

\- « Oh non ! »

Chat Noir qui poursuit Mayura ne remarque pas mon erreur. Néanmoins, Vipérion se détache d'un mur où il se dissimulait durant l'offensive. Il m'adresse un clin d'œil et désigne son bracelet.

\- « Seconde chance. » Je crois lire sur ses lèvres.

\- « Bien joué tout le... »

Ma phrase se suspend, une impression de déjà-vu. L'anneau de Stompp se trouve à portée de main, mais mon intuition me crie de ne pas me précipiter dessus.

\- « Lucky-Charm ! »

Des fuseaux de coccinelles s'élèvent dans le ciel et m'offrent une nouvelle Miracle Box. Je comprends mieux désormais. D'un geste précis, j'ouvre tous les compartiments de la boite et me tourne vers Alya.

\- « Rena Rouge, j'ai besoin de toi !

\- Entendu ! »

La super-héroïne renarde souffle dans sa flûte et crée des copies d'elles-mêmes pour les placer aux différents points.

\- « Tu me le paieras très cher, Ladybug. »

Cette voix semble sortir de nulle part. Le Papillon apparait derrière l'une des illusions d'Alya mais s'enfuit aussitôt. Nous pouvons désormais récupérer tous les Miraculous et les remettre dans la boite.

\- « Une minute, Papillon ! » S'écrie Chat Noir, dont le cataclysme a visiblement été utilisé.

Lorsqu'il s'y attend le moins, Chat Noir pousse une Mayura mal en point vers le Papillon et lui arrache le collier de Mullo à la volée.

\- « Ceci nous appartient.

\- A ta place, je ne crierai pas victoire, Chat Noir. »

Leur échange est bref, mais le visage de mon partenaire se décompose aux mots du Papillon. Celui-ci nous fusille du regard et soulève Mayura telle une princesse avant de s'enfuir au loin. Un à un, je place les Miraculous dans ma boite avant de la jeter dans les airs.

\- « Miraculous Ladybug ! »

L'armée de coccinelles se glisse le long de la route pour reformer la terre et reconstruire le studio à l'identique. Elle m'enveloppe pour me rendre possession de tous les Miraculous manquant puis s'éloigne pour réparer les dégâts causés par les sentimonstres.

\- « Bien joué. »

Le visage de mes partenaires s'illumine, tous sont excités de l'exploit que nous venons d'accomplir. Tous, sauf Chat Noir. Son état m'inquiète lorsque, brusquement, un bruit sourd éclate au-dessus de nos têtes, suivis d'éclats de lumières rouges.

Les feux d'artifices.


	28. Mercredi 25 décembre - Noël partie 3

Noël s'est doucement installé dans Paris. Sur le canapé du salon, mes grands-parents se sont endormis avec le faible son de la télévision. Mes parents quant à eux ont veillé tard pour ranger un peu la maison. Lorsque je suis rentrée, mes cadeaux trônaient toujours fièrement sous le sapin. Ils m'attendaient tous, les yeux gonflés par le sommeil. Le plus dur a été de justifier ma longue absence de deux heures. Après tout, j'avais dû récupérer les Miraculous un à un pour m'assurer qu'aucune autre identité n'allait être dévoilée.

\- « Ne nous refais plus jamais ça ! » A crié ma mère avant de me serrer fermement dans ses bras, rapidement suivi de mon père.

Mes cadeaux sont extraordinaires, des nécessaires de coutures, du tissu de qualité et une nouvelle machine à coudre, la mienne ayant rendu l'âme il y a peu. Je les ai chaleureusement remerciés avant de leur offrir les leurs. La soirée s'est ainsi terminée dans l'euphorie de Noël, tandis que les lumières des feux d'artifices inondaient le ciel.

Allongée sur mon lit, je contemple le plafond. L'horloge avance si vite que d'un clignement d'yeux, nous sommes déjà midi.

\- « Je suis fatiguée, Tikki. » Je râle en étirant mes bras au-dessus de ma tête.

Celle-ci répond du même entrain. La nuit n'a pas été de tout repos, ni pour moi, ni pour les kwamis. Au fond de moi, je regrette un peu d'avoir confié tous les Miraculous, bien que les raisons de la défaillance de Chat Noir me soient encore inconnus. Son visage lors du départ de notre ennemi me revient brusquement en mémoire. Il semblait si triste...

Dans un gémissement inconvenant, je me redresse en tailleur sur mon lit. Les cadeaux pour mes amis attendent patiemment sur mon bureau. Il faut que je me décide à sortir, sinon ils vont dormir ici jusqu'au prochain Noël.

* * *

A ma grande surprise, les rues de Paris sont plus fréquentées que l'année précédente. Tout le monde se promène, se salue et partage des souhaits bienveillants. Je me joins à eux sur le chemin de chez Alya. Je ne m'attarde pas bien longtemps chez eux, Rena Rouge et Carapace méritent bien du repos après leurs exploits de la nuit. Je dépose donc les cadeaux, étreints ma meilleure amie et tape dans la main de Nino avant de repartir. Une bonne partie de l'après-midi est engagée quand je me retrouve devant le portail de la résidence Agreste.

\- « Bonjour, j'ai un cadeau pour A-Adrien ! »

La caméra de surveillance s'étend sur son dispositif et me scrute dans tous les sens. Soudain, un compartiment encastré dans le mur s'ouvre.

\- « Vous pouvez le glisser dans la fente. »

Mon excitation retombe aussi vite. J'aurais dû me douter qu'ils ne me laisseraient pas voir Adrien. Mais j'espérais qu'en ce jour de Noël, le personnel de la famille Agreste se montrerait plus clément. Dans un soupir las, j'insère le paquet cadeau dans le compartiment. La caméra disparait derrière une plaque métallique.

\- « Tant pis, on se verra plus tard... » Je marmonne en tournant les talons.

Après avoir rendu une petite visite chez Milène et Rose, mes pas me guident tout droit vers le Liberty. Je n'y ai pas prêté attention la veille mais le navire est décordé de guirlandes lumineuses et autres décorations de Noël. Je m'arrête un moment à l'entrée pour admirer l'ensemble de l'œuvre de Juleka et sa mère.

\- « Marinette ? »

Sur le pont, Luka me toise d'un air étonné, sa guitare à la main. Une fois la surprise passée, il m'invite à le rejoindre. Les petites poches sous ses yeux s'étirent lorsqu'il me sourit. Mon cœur s'emballe, mes mains dans mon dos maintiennent un sac dans lequel se trouve son cadeau et celui de Juleka.

\- « Tu as passé un bon réveillon ? »

Si combattre le Papillon aux côtés de ma fière équipe peut rentrer dans le réveillon, alors je pense que oui. Je hoche lentement la tête et lui demande la même chose.

\- « Oui, sans problème. Enfin... Tu as dû lire les nouvelles. »

J'acquiesce, bien que je n'aie consulté aucun site Internet depuis la veille. Mais j'imagine déjà les gros titres sur les exploits de Ladybug et Chat Noir.

\- « M-Merci.

\- Pourquoi ? »

Je me mords la lèvre inférieure.

\- « De nous avoir tous sauvés, avec les autres super-héros. »

Il secoue doucement la tête.

\- « Non, c'est uniquement grâce à Ladybug. C'est elle qui est à la base de tout. »

Acceptant le compliment de bon cœur, je décide de changer de sujet et, dans un léger tremblement, dégote le paquet cadeau vert et rouge emballé par mes soins.

\- « Un cadeau ? Marinette, tu n'aurais pas dû, je...

\- Ouvre-le. »

Luka m'observe, ses joues se teintent d'un léger rouge quand il déballe précautionneusement le papier cadeau, dévoilant une paire de mitaines noires. Ses lèvres s'étirent dans un large sourire, il enfile les mitaines et découvre le serpent et la note de musique cousue au dos.

\- « Joyeux Noël, Luka. »

Alors que je m'attendais à un simple merci, Luka attrape ma main et m'attire contre lui pour m'étreindre. Mon corps entier se met à bouillir, j'enlace son dos de mes bras et enfouis ma tête dans son torse.

\- « C'est magnifique Marinette, tu es si talentueuse ! »

Mon visage entier doit être rouge comme une tomate, maintenant.

\- « Mais je ne pensais pas que tu allais...

\- Ce n'est pas grave.

\- Attends, est-ce que tu es libre le reste de la semaine ? »

Ses mains gantées descendent le long de mes bras. Je détourne le regard pour réfléchir.

\- « Oui, il me semble.

\- Alors viens, je t'apprendrai à jouer de la guitare, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »

L'idée d'apprendre à jouer _l'accord parfait_ m'enjoue, j'accepte sa proposition avec plaisir avant de prendre congé. Au passage, je dépose le cadeau de Juleka sur le côté. Le ciel s'assombrit au large et il y a encore une personne que je dois voir avant la fin de cette journée de Noël.

* * *

Assise sur la barrière du deuxième étage de la Tour Eiffel, je caresse distraitement le dernier paquet cadeau à distribuer.

Mes jambes se balancent dans le vide tandis que je profite du paysage obscur de la ville.

\- « Une coccinelle sur un toit, se languit sans son chaton. » Je chantonne, une fine buée s'échappant de ma bouche.

\- « Bonjour, ma Lady. »

Du coin de l'œil, j'observe mon partenaire s'installer à mes côtés, une rose à la main. Ses traits sont plus détendus que quelques heures auparavant. Pendant les premières minutes, aucun d'entre nous ne prends la parole. Nous scrutons l'horizon, nos respirations synchronisées, le froid s'infiltrant insidieusement dans nos cheveux.

\- « Je suis désolé pour hier. » Finit-il par lâcher. « J'ai failli gâcher le Noël de tout le monde. »

Par la suite, Chat Noir m'explique qu'il n'était pas chez lui quand il a croisé Mayura et les Miraculous. De toute évidence, ils savaient que j'avais confié un bon nombre d'entre eux à mon partenaire. Et c'est en essayant de se battre seul contre deux qu'il a perdu son Miraculous et a demandé de l'aide à Vipérion.

\- « Luka connait ton identité. »

Chat Noir déglutit et hoche la tête. Son regard désolé me fixe intensément dans l'attente d'une quelconque absolution.

\- « J'ai été stupide, mais je ne voyais pas d'autres moyens de t'aider. Je savais que tu serais seule contre eux et j'avais peur qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit. »

Quant à Alya et Nino, ils m'ont rejointe après mon message d'alerte intimant à tous les parisiens de se barricader chez eux. Ce qui explique pourquoi les autres ne soient intervenus que tardivement. Accrochée à la rambarde, je soupire profondément.

\- « Tu m'en veux ? » Me demande-t-il, les oreilles baissées.

\- « Non. C'était mon idée, si je dois en vouloir à quelqu'un, c'est moi.

\- Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle était mauvaise ! Grâce à ça, on sait qu'on peut avoir confiance en les autres porteurs ! »

Je songe au moment où Queen Bee m'a sauvé de Mayura et ses sentimonstres. Sans elle, j'aurais probablement perdu mon Miraculous, moi aussi.

\- « Ladybug. » Continue-t-il d'un ton doux. « Tu es une gardienne géniale, Maître Fû serait content de voir que tu te débrouilles aussi bien avec les Miraculous. Il faut du temps, c'est tout. »

Nous échangeons un regard complice, qui m'arrache un sourire gêné. Quel idiot, celui-là. Mais je ne l'abandonnerais pour rien au monde.

\- « Au fait, je peux te poser une question ?

\- Cela en fait déjà une.

\- Je prends ça pour un oui. Est-ce qu'il y a quoi que ce soit entre Vipérion et toi ? »

Sa question est bien plus franche et directe que toutes les autres qu'il m'a posées. Prise au dépourvu, je lève brusquement le visage vers le sien. Il me fixe, déterminé. Il me faut une bonne minute pour mettre de l'ordre dans mon esprit.

\- « C'est impossible, Chat Noir. »

Je me pince les lèvres, sentant une vive émotion me bloquer la gorge.

\- « Ce serait beaucoup trop dangereux pour lui d'être avec moi alors que nous connaissons son identité. Il serait la cible parfaite du Papillon pour m'atteindre personnellement.

\- Tu veux dire que...

\- Il ne se passera jamais rien entre Luka et moi. Je ne peux juste pas lui faire encourir ce risque. »

Je repense à Adrien et son baiser sur le toit. Lui aussi je l'ai mis en danger en me montrant en public à ses côtés.

\- « Donc, si je comprends bien, tu ne sortiras pas avec moi non plus. »

Il a prononcé ces mots sur un ton boudeur, j'éclate de rire et le pousse de mon épaule.

\- « J'ai dit : pas avec Ladybug. Mais je n'ai pas parlé de la véritable moi. »

Ses yeux s'écarquillent et sa bouche s'ouvrent en grand. Je viens sûrement de renforcer ses espoirs et son envie de découvrir mon identité secrète, mais c'est ça aussi, la magie de Noël.

\- « Tiens, c'est pour toi. »

Alors qu'il est toujours muré dans son mutisme, je lui tends le paquet cadeau. Il descend son regard sur celui-ci et déchire l'emballage de ses griffes. Chat Noir découvre le bonnet en laine que j'ai spécialement tricoté avec des trous pour ses oreilles de félin.

\- « Il est parfait ! » S'écrie-t-il en l'enfilant sur sa tête.

\- « Je l'ai demandé à une de mes amies. Elle a fait du bon boulot, on dirait.

\- « Je reconnais la patte d'une future grande créatrice. » Minaude-t-il en m'envoyant un clin d'œil.

En retour, Chat Noir m'offre sa traditionnelle rose que j'accepte avec joie. La soirée s'achève ainsi, discutant tous les deux devant l'immensité de la capitale, comme je le lui avais promis quelques jours plus tôt.

\- « Joyeux Noël, Buguinette.

\- Joyeux Noël, mon chaton. »

* * *

_✲ Cher journal,_

_Décembre n'est pas encore terminé, mais je pense avoir eu mon lot d'émotions pour l'année. Rien que de relire mes dernières pages me replongent dans tous ces états par lesquelles je suis passée. Ce que je retiens de cette histoire, c'est que peu importe l'énergie que le Papillon mettra pour obtenir nos Miraculous, jamais nous ne nous laisserons abattre, grâce à notre cohésion, nous pouvons le vaincre lui et Mayura._

_Peut-être que personne ne tombera sur ce journal, ou que je le jetterai d'ici quelques années, mais si quelqu'un passe par là et lit mes pages : Joyeux Noël ! _

Je pose le point final de ma page et referme mon cahier. Mes muscles souffrent des dernières vingt-quatre heures, il est temps d'aller me coucher une bonne fois pour toute !

\- « Joyeux Noël, Marinette. » Me souhaite Tikki, décornée d'un minuscule bonnet de Noël de l'année précédente.

\- « Joyeux Noël, Tikki. »

Je l'embrasse sur sa petite tête et soulève les draps avant de m'enfoncer dedans. La sensation de douceur et de chaleur me provoque un gémissement de bien-être. Dans un ultime effort, je tends mon bras pour éteindre ma lampe de chevet, plongeant ma chambre dans le noir.

Soudain, une vive lumière trouble l'obscurité. Elle provient de ma table de nuit, et plus particulièrement de mon téléphone.

_Mer. 25 décembre. 23:20. Expéditeur: Adrien **3**_

_Message : Bonsoir Marinette, désolé de ne pas t'avoir écrit plus tôt, j'espère qu'il n'est pas trop tard. Merci pour l'écharpe, elle est magnifique ! Je vais convaincre mon photographe de me laisser la porter pour mon prochain shooting. Ça te dit qu'on sorte ensemble demain ? J'aimerais t'offrir ton cadeau._

_Joyeux Noël._

**Fin**


End file.
